Kill or be Killed
by lovingazerath
Summary: Red X and the Teen Titans have always had it out for each other, but when Red X and Raven start talking outside of their suits they begin to like each other which doesn't sit well with X's recent super powered Ex who starts stalking Raven and threatening to bring her down. Can Red X and the Teen Titans work together to capture this girl, or will Raven pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have not really made a new story on here in a while and I have still be writing my old one that if I am being honest is sort of dead to me. I am on winter break right now and I have so much I would love to be writing but no real reason to write, then I remembered I don't need one. So, here it goes. This is sort of a new thing for me, I am mixing two things that I think would make a good story if portrayed the correct way, so I am going to try my best to accomplish that. Also, I would just like to put the disclaimer out there that my English ,after about almost nine years of speaking it, still isn't the best and I would appreciate it if you guys would give me some pointers on how to improve my story. Please give it a chance.**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

So I go to a school of assholes. I noticed that for the hundredth time this year, while watching a cheerleader get a tongue shoved down her throat by a football star. Great just what I need to see at Seven frickin' a.m., this is High school though. I guess it isn't supposed to be glamorous. I cringed as I walked by the couple. Their lust for each other literally radiating off of them. Can they not get a room? I don't even understand why we need to go to school, this is like setting us up to get out secret Identities stolen or figured out.

"Rachel! Oh my gosh so you will not believe the weekended I had." I heard Laurel squealed, she was probably my only and best friend that I had here.

"Let me guess you got super drunk at a guys party and magically ended up back at home safe and sound." I replied sarcastically. She tilted her head to the side and laughed slightly.

"Oh my god you were totally there weren't you?" She asked, I nodded

"Yes because, while I am not saving the world I am out saving you from waking up in some ugly random guys bed." I said with a hint of disgust in my voice. We are supposed to be working on her drinking problem. She just goes out to random parties and gets wasted. So not cute. She smiled and looked down at her phone, she could be such a ditz sometimes I swear. She wasn't stupid though, no matter what people say. This is just how she copes. She goes out and drinks. I try to help best I can but, I am not always available.

You see I am on a team. I don't mean the cheer team either, I mean I am on a team of Super heroes. My name is Raven a super badass half demon half human hero, but to everyone else I am Rachel Roth the normal quiet and sarcastic human. When I am being me, I have Purple hair and eyes, both of which I got from my mother along with the rest of my human traits. My not so human traits are greyish skin and well the Gem of Scath in the middle of my forehead. All of which is covered up with a glamour to make me look normal when I come to school or when I go out. Just to keep us on the down low. That's Robin's excuse anyway.

"Well thank you for the save once again." She replied after a little bit of silence. "Ew why do couple have to do that _on_ the lockers. Can't they find a nice science lab desk to screw on."

I snickered

"I don't know I don't think it would be quite has entertaining to them unless the whole room was watching them basically strip each other." I added she laughed with me as we walked down the hall to our own lockers.

"So do you and the...others, ever talk during school or?" She asked as I opened my locker and exchanged my backpack for some text books and my notebook, along with my pencil carrier.

"Okay, One you do not have to refer to them as the 'Others' and Second, yes we do but we try to keep it on the DL so that no one catches. Although in this school we could all come out as the Titans right in front of them and they still wouldn't understand." I answered. Laurel let out a snort. Laurel was pretty. She had long blonde hair that was wavy but not too bad. Bright green eyes that seriously popped and was tall and skinny. I was short and stubby standing next to her.

"Derick! You always do this, why can't you just talk to me about it?!"I heard some girl shout as she paced quickly after some guy. He didn't look like he wanted to talk. I see them arguing a lot. It's one of those couples you don't know but you know _everything_ happening in that relationship because the fights are so loud.

"I wonder what he did this time?" Laurel mocked I shook my head and we headed to class moments before the bell rang.

The team was known as the Teen Titans, we had five members: Robin the leader, Cyborg the tech and muscle, Starfire the pretty one who was also the super bad ass, Beastboy the shapeshifter who was also a kid at heart and mind I swear, and then there is me I am the "weird one" I play with magic and spells. I rely on balance and meditation to keep my powers under control. We make a pretty good team.

During school we have to act like these ordinary kids. It's after school that our lives get interesting. When we go home to this huge giant T made from a Friggin' spaceship. So yeah not sure how that goes under the list of being " On the Down Low". I guess though. Usually when bad guys attempt to rob banks, steal cars, Kidnap people, hostages, and well mass murder. That is where we come in. We try to save the day best as possible and never really had any major setbacks. We are each very different.

"What's for dinner Cyborg?" Beastboy asked as soon as we walked into the front door.

"It's 4:00" Robin said it was followed by a high pitch chuckle coming from the green knucklehead.

"We should all try the new Tofu burrito" Beastboy exclaimed all he received were groans and head shakes from his fellow Titans. Beastboy is a Vegan, because of the very fact that he can turn into any animal on the planet. So he finds it really awkward to eat them. He tries to push us to eat it every once in a while.

[Red X's POV]

Great now thanks to Kayla's freak out today I need to do another job. Does she not understand that credit card is for emergencies only? Not for when she wants to get her nails done. This isn't some game, but she claims she won't know that until I open up to her about everything I have to do on this job. That sometimes not everyone makes it out okay. Sometimes I come back a little beat up. Not that she would understand anyway, she thinks that if I can change my name to go to school I can work, not how the system works I am afraid though. They would do a backround check and see that I am supposed to be dead, not really something your employers want.

I understand she wants to be let in on everything in my life but it isn't always possible. Kayla knows what I do, its a miracle that she is okay with it, but I can't tell her everything. She needs to get that. Now I am walking to my laptop trying to plan my next job. What can I do that will have a low risk at getting caught. It also needed to get me enough money to pay rent and replace the money Kayla spent. The mixture of these two things is hard to come by. If they have a lot of money the more guarded they are. Maybe I just need one that I can get out quickly after I get the money. I need something that I can survive means not drawing any attention from the Titans.

* * *

It was a cool night, the sky was covered in grey clouds and the city was lit up. It was a beautiful view from the roof I was on. The city was always lit up at night. I could still feel the cold through my suit. The only thing warm was my face that was covered by my Red X mask. I looked at my forearm at a dim screen that appeared showing me how much Xenothium the suit had left in it. had a full tank, should be enough to get the job done. I thought to myself this should be no problem just avoid the Titans. They are the real problem, the thorn I have stuck in my side. I could kill them. It wouldn't be that hard, all I would have to do is sneak into their giant fucking T and murder them all in their sleep.

I wouldn't do that though, I am not a killer. Thief? Okay I am that, but I don't kill people. Which is part of the reason that they are still a problem to me.

"It's time" I said out loud as my watch read 9:00 I jumped from the roof I was at and landed on the next, I continued to jump from roof to roof until I landed on the Bank. This one wasn't too heavily guarded but, still gave me a good about of money. I like it. I had good chances, now I just got to make sure I get in and out. I went ahead with my plan, found the air vents on the top and climbed in being sure to stay quiet. I looked through the vent that led right into the hallway of the room I needed. No one seemed to be there. I wasn't about to make that mistake though. I pulled the vent up and dropped a smoke bomb into the hallway, this released a sleeping gas, anyone inside the whole bank who breaths it in will be put to sleep. Good thing my mask vents the air before I breath it in too. I waited a good couple seconds until I heard the coughing and the bodies dropping.

Then I slipped through the vent area and down into the hallway. Dammit it wasn't an electronic door, this means I am going to have to just blow through it. I will have about two minutes to get the money and get out before the police get here, but the Titans might take a little less time to get here unless they are driving. Let me just go with thirty seconds. I put a giant X on the vault door and awaited a couple seconds.

[3rd person POV of Titans]

The alarm sounded throughout the Tower, a map came up on the screen showing the bank a couple minutes away from them. The Titans looked at the screen with urgency.

"We don't have time to waste, Titans Go!" The leader Robin said and with that the Titans were off each one getting there in their own way. The young heroes hurried over to the scene. They arrived to see the Police cars out front. Robin sent Raven to talk to the Captain and Beastboy to fly over and do a perimeter search. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went inside to look at the scene. Security guards lay on the floor, their chests slowly raising and falling. A couple seconds later they were joined by the young Empath.

"Officer said a gas was leaked to put the guards asleep and then the door was blown open, that's what triggered the alarm, when they got here whoever did it was already gone." She said her voice raspy and monotone.

"I think I have a slight idea on who it was." Cyborg said looking at the door. There were still a coupe of pieces of the door there, everything else was inside the vault.

"Red X?" Robin asked picking up an empty smoke bomb which was covered in little X's. Cyborg nodded. Robin's face turned an angry shade of red and he clenched his fist.

"How much money did he get away with?" Raven asked after a silence you heard the number 1,000 muttered underneath Robins breath as he cursed to himself.

"No one suspicious in around here." Beastboy added as he turned back into a person. He got away again, and this time they didn't even get to fight him. They didn't have a chance to get the money left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read this story! Especially for the one that reviewed it I love hearing feedback from you guys! So thank you :) I am sorry if it takes me a long time to update, I have a lot to do during the day and at night is when I get to sit in front of my laptop for hours and hours and write!**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

Wow, so Red X is really stepping up his game trying to be gone before we even get there. One of these days I am going to get a sense of his aura. Then I can track him back to where ever he lives, wherever he is hiding away from us. Maybe we can figure out who the hell, is behind that mask. God this wouldn't even be a problem if Robin wouldn't have made the suit in the god damn first place. He was so obsessed with getting close to Slade he slowly turned into him. That was hell for everyone.

"We need to be faster, make sure that no one gets the best of us like that again" Robin said has we entered the main room. I shook my head a little, again who gave him means to get all of this stuff. Now usually I don't like playing the blame game. In this case it is really obvious that we wouldn't be in this spot if Robin would have just let us take care of the Slade thing like we usually do.

"We can test out the flyers see if we can enhance their speed any" Cyborg said, I gave him a raised eyebrow "Sorry, the flyers and the levitator."

I rolled my eyes

"Or we could try to upgrade our alarm, like I have been saying for the past week" Beastboy added

"To what? We get the alarm the exact same time the police get it." I argued

"To before the police get it maybe?" Beastboy barked back, I rolled my eyes and shook my head

"Hey idiot how are we supposed to do that?" I retorted. He shrugged as Robin put his hands up to tell us both to be quiet. I sighed and left to go up to my room, I don't like dealing with stuff like this. I don't like all the yelling and the tension that is between the group. It hurts my head, with all of the drama that goes down I am surprised I haven't gone crazy yet. Almost but I am not there yet. For now I need to meditate.

I sat down on the floor in the Lotus position and started my chant.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I said as I felt myself levitate of the ground. This brought me a lot of peace, allowing my mind to empty and for me to think on what I needed to focus on. I need to learn how to get my powers to focus on getting a read on Red X's Aura, so that I can find him. Nothing else seems to be working, all the trackers we put on him either were destroyed or somehow shorted out. He was smart. Robin had put something in the mask to keep me from being able to read his mind or feel who he was. Now I have to find a way around it. It required a lot of concentration something I can't get while they sit and argue in front of me. I usually would go outside for it but it is way to windy for that. I wouldn't be able to thin straight.

 _Knock knock_

"Who is it?" I shouted I got no response back. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I allowed my feet to hit the ground and walk towards the door, it opened with a hiss to reveal Cyborg. He was standing their with a stone expression on his face. I sighed and stepped aside for him to walk in.

"What?" I asked testily

"You know it isn't just up to you to find this guy." Cyborg said I nodded and tried to take a deep breath.

"I know, but I feel like I am the only person with the means to do so, I just need training. If only Robin could remake the mask so I can try to get passed it." I said shaking my head.

"You know I could make that happen right? I just don't want you to be putting all of this extra weight on your shoulders. It will only make going through with everyday harder." He said I nodded, I knew this doesn't make me feel like I can just let this go. I know I can't. I am a Titan, it is mt job to protect people and to put the bad guys away. Red X is a bad guy. One that I have a means of finding and I will not just stop there.

"I know, but it would be less stressful if he was behind bars." I said he nodded in understanding then exited. He knew better then to try to convince me not to do something I have my mind set to. I like to stand my ground. After a while of thinking in silence I heard another knock at my door. It was around eight, so it might have been Cyborg coming to tell me that dinner was ready. I got up out of bed and headed to the door, it opened quickly.

"So, dinner is ready when you are done with...whatever it is you do in here all day. After I have something for you." Cyborg said giving me a pat on the head. He knows I hate it when he does that. He is actually one of the only people I let that close to me at all. He is like a big brother to me. Always there when I need him and even sometimes when I feel I don't. He is very patient with me, especially when I am being too quiet about what I need to talk about. It took me forever to come around and admit to him that I don't show emotion because I am scared I will hurt someone with my powers if I do.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second" I replied, he nodded and walked away to go back downstairs. I soon followed him, going down the dark hallways to the kitchen. For dinner was some nice steaks. They tasted great, poor Beastboy will ever understand how amazing eating steaks are. He likes to just eat his normal tofu, I don't know how he eats Pizza. I wonder if he knows what cheese is made from. I would tell him but, he loves Pizza too much. I wouldn't want to be the person that breaks it to him that cheese comes from milk, which comes from cows. After dinner I waited around the area, to see what Cyborg said he had for me. He came out of the tech room with a mask, not a Red X mask, but something close to it.

"Try reading the Aura from me" He said as he slipped it over his head. I couldn't get anything, I shook my head softly. He pulled off the mask and smiled as he was proud of him being able to duplicate Red X's masks capabilities. I was happy as well. I finally had something that would help me train to be able to find Red X and his hiding place.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

"Derick you can't do this to me? I know too much about you. We have grown so much please." Kayla begged looking at me from across my dinner table. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, Kayla we used to have something. It just seems like everything has gotten in the way since I told you about my secret. I am sorry, it's just not going to work out anymore." I replied she seemed to be taking this harder than I thought she would. With how much he argue I would have thought she would have been happy to know it is finally coming to an end. Although, I think I am a little more happy it is coming to an end than she is. Mostly because she was really driving me crazy. Not even in the fun way anymore. In the " I think for the first time I might kill a bitch" way, and that takes skill to push me to that point.

"If it's my personality I can try to change it for you, just please don't leave me." She said I tried not roll my eyes in front of her, she is too fragile at this point.

"It's not your personality, it's just I don't think we click is all. We did in the beginning, but since then we have just I don't know drifted." I stated, she sniffled and looked down at her lap. I didn't know she would take it this hard, welp! Nothing I can do about it now.

"Derick, we went through so much together. Are you really going to just let this go?" She asked I couldn't help but nod. I know this was me being a bit insensitive. I don't know how else I can explain that I was just done with this relationship. It wasn't working out for me.

"Do we not have enough sex?" She said after a long pause, I was taken back by the question. We had plenty of it. It just wasn't good sex. I did't feel anything. She just didn't do it for me.

"Kayla, it's not that. We have plenty of it. I promise. We just don't clash anymore. Okay?" I asked she nodded and grabbed her bag off of the floor.

"I will always love you, and sooner or later you will understand what you are missing." She said as she left my apartment. I let a deep sigh out and squeezed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Wow that went both better than I thought it would, but also not what I thought would happen whatsoever. I went to sleep soon after. I could actually sleep peacefully without needing to remember to say goodnight to anyone, or not needing to facetime my girlfriend and force myself to stay away so she can talk my ear off. I could actually sleep. I liked this feeling. I also liked the feeling of knowing that the next day was Saturday. Which meant I didn't have to go to school and see her crying to her friends about anything. I could actually go the weekend without the guilt trip. Maybe I would go do something I haven't done since Kayla and I started dating because she didn't like I was at a place where she couldn't keep tabs on everyone who talked to me.

The next morning I did exactly that, I went to the coffee shop around the corner from the school and fell into a nice couch like seat. I sat there reading until one of the waitresses came over to take my order.

"yeah can I just get a medium Tea?" I asked she nodded and soon enough she brought it to me and I was right back to reading my new book that I hadn't gotten to reading yet for a couple months. I was always so busy with other things. After about the forth chapter I looked up to see how much time had gone by when my vision was stopped on this girl. She was sitting at the table a couple tables away from me, she went to my school I know I have seen her around. I got up and walked over.

"Looks like your tea is getting a bit empty." I said she pulled the book she was reading down from her face and looked up at me, she seemed to not be too happy to have her reading disturbed.

"That's what happens when you drink it." She retorted, I couldn't help but smirk at her. I felt this weird sense come over me for a split second, like something was scanning me, it felt like I was being stripped of my mental privacy. I didn't let it show, I just peered over at the girl. She had the most captivating eyes.

"My apologies, I actually came over to see what book you were reading, and where I can find one like it" I lied she narrowed her eyes momentarily then sat up straight in her chair.

"It's not in English, "Rosen haben Dornen", it's german for "Roses Have Thorns." She answered I nodded. So she spoke German, awesome.

"Thank you, umm I'm Derick." I said extending my hand to her, she looked at it as if it would bite her before grabbing it and giving it a nice shake.

"Rachel" She said I smiled. It felt good to put a name to that face.

"Well, Rachel would you like me to buy you another tea, it's the least I can do for disrupting your reading." I offered she gave a small smirk.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you. Do you happen to go to Jump City High?" She asked I nodded and she gave me another smile.

"I thought I recognized you from there." I said she nodded and looked back down at her book. After a while she put her book mark in it and closed it.

"Here, I have some German translation books at home if you want them, it's how I learned German." She said handing me the book, I smirked

"Keine Bücher benötigt" I said she looked at me as if she was impressed and yet still surprised.

"Guten, Bis demnächst" She said getting up and leaving a small tip for the waitress. I smirked to myself and pressed my lips together. She was pretty cool.

 **A/N: hey guys! Thank you for readin this and please be sure to comment your thoughts and add this to your favorites, i will try to update as much as possible and in short periods, but school is started back up next week and I am not sure how much time I will have left! So please bare with me**

 **translation...**

 **Keine** **Bücher benötigt- No books needed  
Guten, Bis demnachst-good, see you around **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So I am trying to get as much updated and written as I can before I go back to school so that it won't be as hard to keep it going. I hope it works! Thank you guys for sticking with me so far, I know it hasn't gotten real thrilling or stalker-like yet, but it will pick up! Just bare with me, not sure how many of you even read this bold part, most people just skip right to the story and that's fine. But if you do read this thank you lol. Welp! To the story!**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

After meeting Derick at the coffee shop, I have noticed him around school more. Maybe because now he waves at me from across the hall. Other times he just smirks. I can't tell why though, he didn't even know I existed until he saw the book that I was reading. I wasn't really sure if I should trust him or not, at least not until I read his aura. He was a very trusting person, he was trustworthy. At least he was worthy of a response from me, which I usually don't like to give out anyone. I never understood why people liked to talk in general. He caught my attention though. Although, something about it seemed really familiar. Like I have seen someone with his mannerisms before. The way they hold themselves. The thing I couldn't place was where. He didn't look like anyone I have ever met before. With his strong jawline, and tan skin, his stormy grey eyes that could have been used to hypnotized any girl at this school by a simple gaze. He was stunningly built too. It was obvious he does something in the line of exercise.

"You know if you think he is that cute, maybe you should just go talk to him." Laurel said as I stood in front of my locker, I gave her a laughable look.

"Like him? Oh no, I was just slightly impressed with his intellect. No one really tries to learn different languages anymore." I replied, she just smirked. I knew what she was thinking. It just couldn't have been father from the truth. I mean I can agree he wasn't hard to look at. I just didn't view him in that way. I still need to get my book back first. It had just started getting good. I had no problem waiting though, it was very refreshing having someone who wanted to read the stuff I did, instead of just questioning why I read it.

"Yeah okay, all I know is you never let anyone touch your books" Laurel retorted, I shot her a glare

"Because no one ever asked, and no one was actually legitimately interested." I responded solemnly.

"In you..or your books?" She asked I glared at her again and shook my head. She didn't understand. I did not like him.

"Hey Rachel!" I heard a voice call me, I turned around to see Derick walking towards me. I waved a little.

"Hey, are you almost done? Questions?" I asked he shook his head

"No, I just wanted to say hi." He answered I nodded and pressed my lips together, I didn't expect that. People usually find me too unapproachable. He is just full of surprises.

"Oh, well hi there." I answered he smirked at me. He seemed very amused at the fact that I was confused on why he came over to me.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Laurel asked I nudged her in the side with my elbow, I could hear her suck in a breath and attempt not to vocalize any pain. I shot her a look that meant 'shut up I'm not into him' hopefully she got the message.

"Kayla? We uhh..broke up. I just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore. You know how it is" He said, I nodded my head but realized I actually have no idea what he means. I have never really been in a real relationship before. Ever. How does one no longer feel the relationship? Did she do something? Did he?

"Oh? How did she take it?" Laurel asked I shot her another look.

"Better than I thought she would." He replied I gave him an apologetic look. She shouldn't be asking him about something so personal. Although, he didn't seem real fazed by her questions I still was against it. she didn't seem to care about my warnings though.

"Well, Maybe she has moved on too" Laurel said with a bit of hope in her tone. He nodded as if he understood what the hope was meant for. Did they know something I don't about her?

"One would hope" he joked, I couldn't help but smile at that. He really seems like he is done with her. I mean with what Laurel has told me about her it would make sense, apparently she isn't all there. I mean I haven't noticed anything, really haven't been able to read her aura but, Laurel knows more than she should. She would know if anyone would.

"So, you have me curious how did you find about Starport?" I asked he turned his storm like eyes at me.

"I was just looking for a nice Cafe where I could read and not have to worry about many distractions, the coffee there is decent, and I don't have to worry about being kicked out for fighting because everyone minds their own business there." Derick said, I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow, trouble maker much?

Later that day I caught myself thinking of the way Laurel and Derick spoke about his ex girlfriend, I mean I don't know her but she seems like a nice person. Then again I don't really know anyone, and I don't care enough to try to read anyone's aura. I was finally in the comfort of my own room and I was still thinking about Derick. UGH. I don't know why I seem to be thinking about this, it's not like it is really important to me.

In a sudden second the alarm went blaring, I snapped to attention and quickly hurried down the steps to the main room. The big screen showed us coordinates and a picture of a bank next to the Pizza joint we love so much.

"It's Red X, Titans go!" Robin shouted over the alarm, we hastily made our way to the scene, lucky for us Red X was still there. I decided that I should choose now before I get too tired to try to read his aura. Let's see if any of that practice is going to pay off. I focused in on him, attempting to read him. So far I haven't been able to do it with the demo mask let alone the real thing. I tried with little success. Before I had time to throw up a shield I was shot down with a giant X that slammed me into the wall behind me. I let out a yelp as I connected to the wall as it sent pain all up my back. I struggled against the X but couldn't break free.

"Cyborg a little help?!" I yelled, he turned around for a quick second and shot the corners of the X, it allowed for me to escape. I leaped into the air and kicked him from above, he rolled down but quickly got up. It isn't fair that he got the suit designed to get passed everyone on the team. This wasn't going to be easy getting passed. Beastboy turned into a gorilla, and attempted to smash him under his feet, although he was too quick and slid under last minute, I could see him push himself off the ground and kick Star out of the sky. He would need a lot of training to get to there.

"You guys never learn do you, there is no way you could ever beat me" Red X said Haughtily, Robin through on of his little trinkets at him, I could see it hit X's arm he let out a grunt that sounded something like an animal from under that mask. Lucky for Red X and not so much for us the bird-a-rang was stuck into his bicep, which means we can't get it for testing.

"Oh please, you would be nothing without my suit" Robin spat I rolled my eyes and levitated myself into the air.

"You two fight like siblings" I said as I kicked Red, he rolled onto the ground and he threw down a ball that erupted into red smoke, it clouded our vision and when it was gone so was Red. We all made a disappointed sigh. When we finally made it made to the Tower we were all quiet with anger and failure in our guts. He always gets away, always. This needs to stop, I need to find a way to get passed that damn mask. Practice, that's all it takes. I waited until everyone was asleep that night and made my way down to the training room. There was the mask, right on the shelf next to a tall bottle of aura I bought from a powerful witch. It's mainly used for potions and spells, mine is used for practice. I dropped a drop on it onto the back of the mask, this should last me a couple hours. I placed the mask a ways away and tried focusing on it. Trying to get passed whatever it is that Robin placed there.

10:30

.  
.

11:45

.

.

12:30

.

.  
1:40

 _bzz bzz_

My phone went off on the shelf it was on, I looked over that way, at the tiny dim light in the corner. It was probably Laurel; she texts me at night a lot when she is bored and not sleeping to ask if I am up. I could feel the heaviness of my eyelids, I was getting tired. Using this much energy must be making me really tired. I decided to take a break and rest my mind. I reached over to my phone, only it wasn't Laurel, it was an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey, I know you don't have my number but Laurel gave me yours. I hope it's okay?  
Me: Who is this? It's coming up as Unknown.  
Unknown:oh, my bad it's me Derick

I looked at the text and glared at the phone. Why Laurel, Why?

Me: Oh. Hi! Sorry, I was doing something and I didn't get to my phone right away.  
Derick: At 1:40 in the morning? What are you doing?

I looked over at the time in disbelief, and sure enough it was now 1:50 in the morning. For the love of Azerath, how did I stay up that late? How did I not notice the time going by?

Me: Nothing, Just exercising my mind.  
Derick: Oh I see, sounds fun  
Me: Not really, if I do it for too long I get a headache.  
Derick: Then why do you it?  
Me: I have too, it's confusing just ignore it  
Derick: Alright lol  
Me: LOL?  
Derick: It means Laugh Out Loud

I stared at it in confusion, why do they shorten everything. I haven't heard this one before. The most I have heard was 'Lmao' that Laurel uses a lot. Eventually, I just accepted it and moved on. The more I know I guess.

Me: well, what are you doing up?  
Derick: Got back from work a couple hours ago, trying to catch up on some school work.

It made complete sense. I know what it's like. Although I usually am out trying to save the world and come back to a pile of homework. Sometimes I really don't know why we even have to go to school. Especially when we could be called out of class at a moments notice. For some reason I don't think that Robin really thought that whole thing through.

Me:Well I should probably get to sleep. Have a nice night.

[Red X's POV]

 _ding_

Rachel: Well I should probably get to sleep. have a nice night.

I nodded and put my phone down on my night stand. It would make sense if she was tired, up this late. I went back to paying attention to my arm. I had already pulled the bird-a-rang out of my arm, now was closing the wound. I used the stitches kit I stole from the hospital a while back to stitch up the deep cut left in my bicep. Thanks to the boy wonder. It sent a searing pain through my arm as I dug the needle in. This was the part of the job I hated. Getting messed up and needing to be patched up. When I was done I placed a square of gauze over it. That should keep everything peachy keen for a while. I took some medication to help me sleep and laid down in bed.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

I slammed my hand into my alarm clock but was really woken up by the pain that went through my arm. Dammit, I forgot that Robin threw one of his little kid toys at me. Now my arm was sore, and slightly swollen around the wound. This was going to be a while before I can do another job. Good for me that I grabbed enough to last me a couple months. When I finally got out of bed and got dressed I only had thirty minutes to get to school. I really need better time management skills.

 _Riiiiiiing, Riiiiing, Riiiiiiing._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aww it's your sleepy voice. Cute." I heard on the other side, I sighed and shook my head. What the hell does Kayla want?

"What do you want Kayla?" I asked I heard a scoff.

" Oh come on, you find a new brod and all of a sudden you don't have time for me anymore?" She asked I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I have seen you talking to that girl at school. You move on already?" She asked I shook my head.

"It's not like that Kayla, She is just a friend. She let me borrow a book so I am just keeping her updated." I lied she giggled a little.

"Come on Derick, tell me the truth." She mused, I shook my head. This wasn't good.

"Kay I don't know what to tell you." I said looking out all of my windows. I needed to make sure she wasn't anywhere near me.

"See you at school" She mused I shook my hand as the dial tone played in my ears. I threw my phone down on the bed and buried my face in my palms. This really isn't good. With Kayla it never is. Especially not for anyone on her bad side. I grabbed my phone off the bed hastily and ran out to my car. I needed to get to school before Kayla. I need to warn Rachel first. I looked through my contacts to find Rachel. It rang a couple times before she answered.

"Hello" She asked I was relieved to hear she was okay.

"Rachel, have you noticed anyone following you? Anyone calling you?" I asked as I got into my car and drove off.

"No, why? Is someone following you?" She asked I shook my head.

"Not exactly, but listen to me can you meet me someplace?" I asked it took a long time for her to answer, it seemed like forever in fact.

"Where?" She asked after a while.

"The coffee shop?" I asked I heard an okay and then the call ended. I headed that way and waited for her to show. A silver van pulled up a few a moments later and Rachel hopped out. I waited for the van to drive off instead, it found a parking space. She started to walk inside when I got out of my car.

"Rachel!" I yelled she turned to me and walked over to me. She seemed a bit worried. Little did she know she wasn't the one who should be worried about someone else. Kayla would break her in half. She said she never used her powers before but, I think otherwise.

"What's wrong? You seem scared." She said.

"You remember Kayla? She is a little not all there, and for some odd reasons she seems to think you and I have a thing and if so she isn't going to handle it very well. She is a very dangerous person who can do things you won't understand" I explained vaguely. Unsure on if she would even believe me.

"What can she do?" Rachel asked, her tone was serious and cold. She didn't even flinch when I told her.

"She's strong. Really, really strong and she doesn't feel pain the right way." I said she nodded.

"Derick thank you for warning me. I think I will be fine." She said I shook my head, this is taking longer than I thought. Why am I even trying? I don't play hero. It didn't work out for me last time. It got me "Killed" . She looked liked she had no fear in her eyes at all. Like she didn't even think it was all that big of a deal. Kayla is dangerous with her powers. She doesn't use them for good reasons. Especially not when she is jealous.

"Rachel-"

"Derick, listen to me. I have some friends who can help in these types of situations and I can take care of myself. Thank you for the warning. I will keep a look out." She answered I took a deep breath and nodded. She smiled a little. I think she is a little crazy herself if she isn't worried. Unless...she has powers of her own. I looked at her a bit longer trying to see if she had a crazy look in her eye. The same one I have seen in Kay's. I didn't see anything but it still left me pretty confused. Whatever.

"Okay, I trust you." I said she nodded.

"I'll see you around." She said I nodded and watched as she walked away. When she got in the car it didn't leave right away it sat there and waited, it drove off a few minutes later. Well she can't say I didn't warn her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayyyyye lmao, sorry I dont know why I did that. Welp! Thank you to everyone who read this story, I hope to hear more feedback from you guys! I understand this is a bit different then normal stories but I am trying to keep the character as in character as possible, but of course some things are going to be different.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Titans all credit of course goes to the original creators.  
I am required to say that so I don't have to worry about anything you know law wise, I was told I have to so I am. Anyway! Things are hopefully getting a bit interesting and I hope you guys like the updates! Keep on reading xoxo **

[Third person's POV]

Kayla knew he would warn the goth girl. It was almost as if she counted on it. She wasn't going to get her right away. She was going to make her crazy, until just the right moment and then that's when she will kill her. As she sat in the drivers seat of her car, smirking about her plan she peered out the window, looking for Rachel. She didn't spot her, not until after the bell rang. Kayla walked out of the front seat of her car to get to class, She just needed to be sure that Rachel was there. She headed for the school but, was stopped by the sound of a roaring engine. She looked over to where the sound was coming from. She recognized that sound anywhere, it's Derick's. She smirked to herself as he hopped out of the car and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Kayla you need to stop." He demanded. She tried her best not to laugh.

"Come on, didn't you tell me that there was nothing going on between you two? Hard to believe it if you are protecting her." Kayla retorted. A sigh came from Derick. He shook his head slightly and walked passed her. She pretended not to care as he walked by.

[Raven's POV]

{Time skip, a couple days}

I rolled my eyes at my phone as I read the picture with the funny words on it. Derick calls them 'Memes'. Some of them are actually funny, others not so much. After he warned me about his crazy ex we started talking a little more, at first just about her to see if I can finger out how to stay off her radar, then we moved on to talking about each other. Although, he doesn't know I happen to be a hero. I don't think I will share that with him.

Me: That is so dumb  
Derick: No way! This is some quality meme-ory  
Me: I don't understand why you read these  
Derick: Of course not, because you know those who have higher intelligence can handle humor  
Me: I can handle it, but this isn't that. It's idiotcy, something I am all too familiar with

I smiled down at the phone, he did make me laugh though, well at least smile a little bit. Nothing too crazy.

Derick:Come on, you know that I am good at being funny  
Me: Yeah, okay  
Derick: So how are you? I hope everything is okay  
Me: Yeah, it's fine. I honestly I don't know why you are so worried.  
Derick: Because I know her  
Me: I see, well don't worry okay? I got this.

It felt odd reassuring someone other than a team mate that I was going to be fine, no one really ever cares that much. Especially not a guy, no one has ever really taken a special interest in me. It just simply doesn't happen. Derick and I have been getting pretty close. He tells me to sleep though, especially when I would rather be trying to get past Red X's God damn mask. There's a thought, I should be doing that right now. I grabbed my phone and made way down to the training room. It was only three in the afternoon which means I will have plenty of time. I went through the usual steps to getting ready for training. It wasn't going to be easy, it never is.

I focused as much as I could on it. I felt hot then cold again, it was something I was feeling more of lately. Whenever I would try to get through this mask it has made me dizzy or, at least not feel well anymore. It drained so much out of me that it was almost impossible to go for longer than a couple hours. I used to be able to go all night.

"You at it again?" Cyborg asked walking in the room, I turned around in startled.

"I need to figure out how to do this." I replied wearily.

"Rae, if you keep pushing yourself like this you are really going to mess yourself up." He said I shook my head and sucked in a deep breath.

"I have got to get this right" I said he shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"No Rae you don't at least not alone. Let us help" He said I shrugged.

I didn't want to do this alone, but I knew there was no real way that he could help me. Unless he could build some sort of machine. I don't think he can either.

[Third person POV]

[a couple hours before]

Kayla had followed Rachel home that day after school. When she left she followed the car that took her home, even when it went underwater. To her surprise it didn't stop there, it somehow was still driving under the water. Kayla got out of her car and walked around to a rock, somewhere were no one would see her. She launched herself in the air and followed the car. Something was real fishy, and not just because they were under water. Kayla flew over them as they drove, she didn't know how she could see them, or was it more like sensing? Kayla had no clue. When she looked back up, trying to calculate where they were headed, she noticed the giant 'T'. Holy shit Rachel is a god damn Titan. Kayla thought to herself. She didn't care like she should though, instead she took a breath.

"At least I know the fight will be fair" She spoke aloud. She watched through the windows as the kids moved around. She picked out a couple of them. The jock guy, Victor or something. Dick Greyson, everyone knows him, I guess he is one of them too. She thought to herself.

"So which one is Rachel?" She asked herself aloud as she flew closer, she saw Rachel go into a room, she flew close enough to see her change. Her hair and eyes into a shade of violet, her skin turn to a pale gray. When the goth girl was fully changed she had on a cloak and a leotard of dark colors. Kayla was in somewhat shock, although this new piece of information could help her a great deal. Maybe if Derick found out about who is he talking to he wouldn't be so bent on saving her. She smirked to herself and flew around the entire building, what could she do, what could she do.

When she got home she walked right passed her doorman and straight into her penthouse.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" She mused she walked into the room with two middle aged people tied up to chairs. Kayla patted the male on the head and gave a smile. They struggled against the ropes and the duck tape.

"I found the bitch who has been trying to steal Jason away from me. Little do either on of them know who they are talking to. Maybe if show Rachel who Derick really is, and him who she is, maybe he will come back to me. I mean I could just tell her that she is talking to Jason Todd, the supposed to be dead Robin. The Red X they have all been fighting maybe she will leave him alone, but I think I would rather get them both to find out, At the same time. Before I kill her." Kayla rambled a the two. They seemed to be horrified, as they should be whilst being held by a psycho.

"I know you two think I am unstable, but come one. She is trying to take what is mine. I don't care if she's a Titan. I will make her pay." Kayla said. Her captives trying to speak but it only coming out in mumbled. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't wait until I turn eighteen and can just off the both of you, three more weeks. Then I am free." She said

[Red X's POV]

[Present]

Not knowing what Kayla is planning had to be one of the scariest things I can imagine. She is unpredictable and does things that no one else would think of doing. Just thinking about it made me uneasy. I needed to hear Rachel's voice, anything that will make me feel better about not being able to see her all the time, not being able watch her and make sure Kayla doesn't try anything.

I reached for my phone and clicked on her number.

"Hey?" She answered. I don't know why this made me happy. I don't care about other people, I should have let Kayla think whatever she wanted to think.

"Sorry, I just needed to hear your voice." I replied.

"Really? Why?" She asked I smirked, she is so clueless about things like this. I am trying to be all sweet and everything and she doesn't even understand. Not sure if that means she is dumb or has never been in a relationship.

"Because I needed to, I don't know how to explain it." I replied "what are you doing, you sound tired."

"I am working out." She said I shook my head and looked at the clock, it was almost six, why was she working out so early?

"Rach, if you are working out this early you better be in bed by like ten. You can't work out most of the day then not sleep." I demanded.

"I have to get this down" She answered I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck. Sleep." I demanded once again, I heard a sigh on the other end followed with her clearing her throat.

"Fine, I will sleep." She said eventually, I smiled to myself. Giving myself a small pat on the back. She usually never listens to me. I am glad she is getting the point that I don't give in that well.

At around 11:30 we hung up the phone, and the call only ended because she fell asleep on the other line and I decided to hang up. I was glad she was finally sleeping. She doesn't do a lot of that. I have really grown to know her though. Like that she really does have emotions she just has a hard time expressing them, I was worried about that for a while. She seems kind of monotone, she has the world worst resting bitch face. Which I sometimes think is kind of hot. Not the point. Wait what is my point? Shit I forgot.

Anyway! I am getting to know her a lot better, in a way that I would have never thought possible. But I like it. It gives me a new look. Someone who isn't crazy but, is just the "I don't give a fuck if I hurt your feelings" type. It's great. Now I just got to make sure nothing happens to her. Especially because this is partly my fault. I seem to attract damaged people. This time one of them could put another in danger.

The next morning when I arrived at school, I looked around for Rachel, I found her talking with Laurel next to her locker. She had some sort of burn on her leg. I popped up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"BOO!" I yelled she jumped and turned around giving me a playful slap on the arm. "Hey, Don't abuse me."

"You scared me you little shit" She said rolling her eyes.

"That was sort of the point of me coming up behind you" I said she scoffed and leaned against her locker, looking at me with her big blue eyes narrowed. I couldn't help but laugh. She was not scary whatsoever no matter how hard she tried to be.

"I am gonna..go do something" Laurel said walking away despite Rachel's face pleading her not to leave.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked she looked down at the burn and sighed.

"I backed into the oven door while it was open." She lied, how could I tell she was lying? It looked nothing like that. It was vertical, not horizontal. Someone did it. Sort of like one of my toys has Red X. Though I don't know how it would get there.

"Clumsy I see" I joked she rolled her eyes. Today is not the day for her to be doing that. I woke up in a mood and she will be right in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been way too long since I have updated and I am so sorry! I have written a lot but was never really happy with it! I am still trying to get better at my writing and my story telling and I am so sorry it has taken me this long, so I will try to update more often pleaseeee forgive me lol SOOOOOO another thing is that I have been asked why when I do the whole texting between characters I use good english or whatever because I guess people don't do that. Welp! I don't know why actually That is just how I text, and I don't know why I don't shorten things lol Cx**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

Hanging out with Derick has been enlightening, unsure on why completely but I do know that he seems to be one of the few people in this school to not be completely scared of my resting bitch face. I still cannot place where else I know him from, his mannerisms are too familiar to be just from school since, we never really spoke that much before now. This what occupies my thoughts while I sit in class, I stare blankly at the front of the classroom I can see Mr. Johnson going through the lesson around me, writing things on the board but, while this far into my thoughts I don't really see or hear what it is. I uncross my legs from under the table and wince from the pain of the burn on my leg from one of Red X's little weapons. The pain shoots me out of my thoughts and I was more aware of my surroundings, the lesson being taught becomes more apparent although I am still really lost after not paying attention for a long time. I feel my phone buzz to life in my pocket and I take it out carefully being sure not to allow Mr. Johnson to see it.

Derick: Everything still good on the Kayla front?  
Me: Yeah, I mean she doesn't even really speak to me. I don't know why you are so worried  
Derick: I've told you...I know her.  
Me: Well I will keep an eye out okay?

I don't get a response, I look around the room cautiously being sure I was getting away with having my phone out. Before I knew it the bell was ringing, dismissing us from class and allowing us to stretch our damn legs. I meet up with Laurel next to my locker as I exchange my English book for my backpack. She leans against the locker next to mine.

"Am I just not attractive or are guys blind?" She asks in frustration, I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Of course you are attractive, why are you even bothering with boys right now anyway? Don't you have a better place to spend your time?" I reply rolling my eyes, I hate when she allows this kind of stuff to bother her, she is so much better than that. Guys at this age are stupid anyway. Most of them will do nothing but hurt her and use her anyway, I do not want that happening to my best friend.

"I don't know, can I just like borrow your boobs for the day or something, maybe it will get their attention" She jokes I shake my head and out a small laugh as I slam my locker shut. I do have bigger breasts than she does, but it doesn't get anyone's attention. Laurel has a lot of insecurities about herself, she is really skinny because of her fast metabolism and because of that she is stuck with the small boobs and hardly no ass, but she has a beautiful face and long amazing hair. Has a bonus she has an amazing personality, she doesn't see any of that and only speaks about herself negatively. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see Derick it's when he is standing this close to me that I see how much taller than me he is.

"You know it is really dumb how often they try to throw tests at us" He says I nod in agreement and turn myself to have my back facing the locker so I can talk to both of them at the same time. Laurel nods in agreement as well and stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Yeah, I just had a test in Chem, I hate it because they act like everyone tests well." She replies to him, I get the weird feeling of eyes being on me, the weird feeling of being watched. I look around briefly like Robin taught us, how to look without making it obvious, I don't see anyone staring at me, I try to shrug off the feeling with no success.

"Well I don't test badly, I just don't like them" Derick adds, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and scrolls through something, I don't bother trying to find out what; I am not that curious anyway. I continue to carefully look around me until I spot the eyes that were on me, big blue eyes that belonged to Kayla. A smirk is spread across her features and her arms crossed across her semi flat chest. I arch my eye brows and and narrow my eyes at her, slowly reading her aura that surrounds her. Green, black, and red radiate off of her, I look back ahead of me and back to the conversation at hand. Laurel and Derick continue to go back and forth about their problems with testing while I nod my head and give generic answers back so they assume that I am really paying attention.

"Rachel, do you think they should test in PE?" Laurel asks, I snap to focus and look at her in confusion, she repeats the question and I nod thinking of the answer.

"I mean I don't really mind it." I answer she sighs and shakes her head giving out a small chuckle.

"Well that is because you are physically gifted" She replies Derick snickers to himself and covers his mouth with a closed fist closing his eyes slightly. Laurel gives him a playful slap on the shoulder and shakes her head.

"That isn't what I meant!" She exclaims throwing her head back in laughter, I allow a small smile to spread across my face and shake my head as well, she has a habit of saying things like that.

After school and the usual after school pizza snack I finally settle in to my room, leaning against the headboard with a book in hand. I still haven't gotten the book I let Derick borrow back so I should start another one in the mean time. I allow the book to take over my mind giving me mental images that each word creates more detail to. This book is in Latin, gives off tails of war, romance, lust, and revenge. I could sit and read this all day, I push my legs underneath me, crossed in the lotus position. Each page has me completely hooked, it is one of the newer books I bought at the book store, one of the ones that called out to me. Although, there are some sex scenes I could write better, I fall in love with every word and each page makes it grow stronger.

 _knock knock knock_

I set my book mark into the edge of my book and walk to the door, it opens with a hiss to reveal Robin at the door scratching the back of his neck with his hand nervously. He knows I don't like being disturbed much. What is even weirder is this is the first time that when looking at Robin I have recognized him, with how weird he has been acting attempting to try everything to beat Slade and catch Red X, he hasn't been the same guy that I became best friends with. He's different, there was a look in his eye I couldn't place. Now as he looks at me, he seems more like himself.

"So we are meeting in the mission room, we have some stuff to go over. Including the girl that you asked us to look into." he begins, I nod quietly and step outside the room following him to the mission room where the rest of the titans are. Starfire leans unintentionally seductive against the table, as she awaits for us to surround the table. It must be so nice to be so naturally beautiful, she stepped into the school and was instantly made a cheerleader. We each surround the table, Robin touches a button on the side and a hologram of Kayla's person pops up, it slowly rotates showing everyone her face. Some make the connection of her from school, you can see the enlightenment in their eyes.

"Friend, Robin why are we doing the investigating on civilians from the place of learning?" Starfire asks I sigh and chew on the inside of my cheek nervously.

"We have intel that she might be planning on causing harm to a fellow titan, she has been in Arkahm twice for getting a little bit violent with her attachment issues. From what her records show he has super strength and can't feel pain physically, so electric shock therapy didn't do anything for her, it only made her more nutty." Robin explains, I nod to myself taking in all the new information.

"Do we know where she settles down at? Any place she calls home?" Cyborg asks

"We have the address of her parents house, but they are the ones who put her in the loony bin, we aren't sure if they still allowed her to live with them or what" Robin replies. I can see why Derick wanted me to be careful, especially if he just assumes I am human, nothing really special. It would all make sense, and I can't really tell him I can take care of myself that way without giving up my identity. When I read his aura is was very warm, welcoming, understanding, and someone I can trust, it was a special aura that I don't see around anyone else, someone who has been through hell...the pain is noticeable and so is the good him, I know that if I told him he would understand, but that doesn't mean that I want to have him see me that way, or put his life in any danger.

"Should we stop by the parent's house? It is better to make sure that she is there." Beastboy adds, Robin presses his lips together and nods a little bit.

"I called her parents and left a voicemail but, I am unsure if they got my message" Robin replies scratching his neck. I nod and push back the skin on my nails, I can feel my heartbeat getting faster, why would this girl want to hurt me? Derick and I have nothing going on, just friends.

"Friend Robin, how did she acquire her powers?" Starfire asks, she leans against the table, again she looks almost perfect without trying. That is the kind of girl that guys like Robin and Derick go after. Kayla is beautiful I would love to have to her blonde hair and big blue eyes, the only time my hair and eyes are normal is when I glamour them for school. She is the kind of girl that guys go for. I don't know why she is even worried about me and Derick being together.

"It says she was in a car accident when she was little, because she doesn't feel pain anymore she probably doesn't feel the strain on her muscles for lifting things. After a long time of lifting things she usually wouldn't be able to her body may become accustom to it." Robin suggests, it makes sense. If you can't feel the physical pain she wouldn't be able to feel the pain of lifting the heavy things. If she started out slow, which she might have it could provide some strength building to allow herself to be seen as having super strength. After we all are briefed on the situation we all went our separate ways, back to what we were doing before we were called in. For us this meant that Beastboy went to his video games, Starfire to whatever beauty mask she was doing in her room, Cyborg to the T-car to fix it up a bit or add some new weapons we can use in a fight, and Robin to whatever he does when he has freetime. This left me to go back to my room and allow my book to take over again. Something to keep my mind off this thing with this girl, as much as I should be thinking about how I am going to play this, if I need to keep my distance from Derick or not. I feel my phone buzz to life, I hear a slight noise coming from it, I look down and speaking of the devil it's Derick.

Derick:Hey, how is everything? Do you have plans?  
Me: hello, everything is good...no I don't have plans...why?

I wait for a response, it's nerve-wrecking, whenever someone asks me if I have plans I have to either get ready to hear some weird plan they have that I won't know how to respond to, or I have to listen to them tell me what their plans are. For some reason both options makes me nervous. I will never fully understand why either. For some unknown reason I am even more nervous since he is the one asking me, it sends my heart on a frenzy and I can feel butterflies tickling the inside of my stomach.

Derick: I want to hang out, I can pick you up  
Me: oh umm yeah we can hang but I will meet you there..my family doesn't let me tell people where I live they are privet people  
Derick, oh okay no problem! Meet me at the coffee shop :)

I suck in a breath and chew on my bottom lip, is this a date? Do I dress like it's a date? I look through my dresser, the couple drawers that were filled to the brim with clothes meant for school days and going out into the world without wanting to be seen. I rummage through the clothes searching for anything that sticks out. I find a plain white t-shirt, perfect I can wear my black jeans and leather jacket! I smirk to myself and pull out the clothes, unbuttoning my cloak from around my neck, letting it fall to the ground around my feet.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

After shooting the text to Rachel I flip my phone back to hit the bed, a knock at the door sends me to my feet. Not many people come knocking on that door. I walk to the front of my apartment, looking out the peep hole in the door, a warped version of Kayla projects through, I sigh and shake my head. I can't believe she is still coming over, what do I need to do to get her to back off of Rachel? I can't kill her, I wouldn't be able to do that. For the reason of she is a girl that at one point I did have feelings for her. I open the door she has her arms crossed in front of her chest and she is raising an eyebrow at me. She pushes passed me letting herself into my apartment.

"Come on in" I say sarcastically as she makes her way into my bedroom, I can hear the bed squeak as she plops down onto it. I make my way around the corner and look at my watch, I need to leave here in fifteen minutes if I am going to be able to be on time to meet Rachel, although I can't tell her that.

"You look nice, where are you going?" Kayla asks looking me up and down I shrug and shake my head.

"Out with some friends, what are you doing here Kayla?" I ask folding my own arms across my chest. I don't want to give her any room to feel like she is welcome. I try to read her body language see if I can pin point exactly what she wants. So far I cannot get a read off of anything, I once told her about my skill set to be able to tell these things, back when I thought we would be together forever. Now I regret telling her anything, it make leaving her so much more complicated, and I do not like complications.

"Jason, I know you, you don't have any friends-look at me- I know you don't have friends but you have me. You can't tell me you don't look at me and not want to do anything" She says arching her back just a bit letting her head fall back. I know this tatic.

"If I did it would be nothing but meaningless sex." I state she presses her lips together and arches her eyebrow seductively, and there was a time where it would have drove me insane with sexual tension. Now I feel nothing, not even a boner, it would be less than meaningless sex.

"I need you Jason. I have needs too" She says biting her lip. I shake my head, she gets off the bed and walks to me until she is inches away from my face. Her blue eyes staring deep into mine, once again there was a time those would have made me stop in my tracks and forget what I am about to say. Instead I feel irritation and the need to step away. I can feel her tracing an invisible line on my chest with her index finger. I don't look down or let her know that I can feel it.

"Kayla, it's not a good idea and I think you should leave. Try to move on. Find a nice guy to settle down with someone who doesn't have to be a criminal to get by. You can do so much more." I reply. I see her chew on the inside of her cheek and shake her own head at me, her blonde hair bouncing enthusiastically. Maybe what I need to do is make her believe that I am not good for enough for her. She already has an insane ego, why not feed into it? I grab her by the shoulders and lean in close, taking her by surprise her eyes wide with shock and anticipation. I smash my lips into hers, they are just as I remembered, she grabs my arms and pulls herself closer to the point of her being right up against me. She releases a soft moan into my mouth and grips my arms tighter, I pull away from the kiss and take deep breaths.

"I think you need to find someone who deserves you, think about it?" I ask she sighs and pulls away completely once again folding her arms across her chest. I look down at my watch to look at the time, shit I need to go. I kiss Kayla on the forehead to make it look more real, grab my phone off the bed, and head out of the apartment leaving Kayla standing in my bedroom. This seems like a bad idea, but at least then I can tell if she is going to follow me. Mostly by listening for my apartment door to open and close. I walk out of the complex hopping onto my bike and leaving through the back way so she can't see me through the windows if she is looking. I know how she is. I keep an eye on my watch praying that I make it in time, I knew talking to Kayla was going to take more time than I had to spare. Soon enough I pull up to the coffee shop, the clouds have rolled in over Jump City, I look up at the sky trying to tell what type of weather to expect. Dark fluffy clouds crowd the usual blue sky, my guess is either a thunder storm or just really intense rain. I head inside my eyes skimming over everyone here searching for Rachel, I feel hands covering my eyes as everything goes black.

"Guess who?" I hear her say I smirk a little and grab her little hands.

"Hmmm...Clarissa?" I joke, the hands retract and I feel a playful slap on the shoulder. "I'm kidding! I know it's you"

"Yeah sure, nice cover" She says sarcastically gesturing for us to sit down. I grab one of the comfy looking chairs surrounding a quaint round table, a black table cloth draped sloppily over it.

"I am glad you agreed to hang out, I really wanted to spend some time with you, without being at school you know? Also, we seem to have this place in common" I explain briefly, she smiles and nods setting her hands down in her lap. She looks amazing. A plain white t shirt, with a leather jacket over the top giving her a simple yet bad girl type of vibe, it matches well with her combat boots, something that I think I have seen her wear before. I couldn't help but stare at her. It's almost impossible not to. During our time in the coffee shop we make small talk, things like our favorite childhood memory and things we have wanted to do but never got around to trying. Turns out there is quite a lot she hasn't been able to do. We order our drinks of choice while we talk,playing a little game of question and answer.

"My turn?" She asks, I simply nod my head and watch as she thinks, I feel like I can see the gears in her head turning as she searches her mind for her question. " What is one childish thing that you still enjoy?"

"Nice question, ummm I have to say eating raw cookie dough, my turn...Favorite genre of movies?" I ask she smiles and crosses her legs over one another.

"Horror, Favorite Titan?" She asks, it catches me off guard. I sit frozen for a minute trying to read her expression, she genuinely looks curious about this.

"I don't really know, I don't pay all that attention to them" I answer, she nods and awaits for my question and I search my mind for one. I reach over and grab my tea off the table, it was hot when it got here but now it's lukewarm and tastes gross, I put it back down on the table and stare more at Rachel. Thunder claps outside and flashes of lightning come next followed by the sound of rain pattering on the sidewalk outside. Rachel seems excited when she hears it and looks outside to see leaning over the arm of her chair.

"I love the rain so much" She admits her blue eyes studying the rain outside.

"Really? You want to get out of here?" I offer she nods and stands up putting a ten dollar bill on the table, I stand and walk out behind her but rushing to the door to open it for her, she smiles shyly and walks through, her cheeks turning a cute shade of red.


	6. Chapter 6

yoooooooo! **So I am trying way harder to update a lot more, and faster. I think I might write a bunch of chapters at once, like one right after the other each around 4,000-6,000+ words then update one like every other week, use the time in between to either write more chapters or to edit the ones I have already done, to bring you guys the best content I can write! A lot of my time was going to school and my boyfriend but he left me so I have waaaaaay more time on my hands! (Interanlly cries lmfao) Okay! So some lemons may be coming up either in this chapter or an upcoming one! PLEAAAAASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

When we left the coffee shop we went to an observatory, one for animals. I steered clear of the chicken pen to keep myself from sneezing and distracting myself from this glamour. Although I don't need to focus on it completely I still do need to think about it in the back of my mind. We stayed there for a little over an hour and then headed to a random empty parking lot, which is hard to find in Jump City, we parked his motorcycle under the awning and looked around at the rain covered streets, watching the traffic go by in front of us.

"So, how is someone at your age so grounded? I don't think I have ever met someone like that...or maybe I have but, not officially ya know?" He asks I nod and chew on the inside of my cheek searching for an answer, I need to be sure to not give out too much information.

"It's something I have learned, keeping my emotions in check is a good quality to have in a hormonal teenagers haha" I say letting out a small laugh, I look to Derick who was eyeing me with his eyebrow arched, usually I would hate when someone did that to me, it made me feel like they are looking down on me, something that I have always hated. When Derick did it, it wasn't as bad though. Something that really struck me with interest. It was kind of hot if anything if I am being completely honest. I rub my tongue along my teeth and then switch back to chewing on the inside of my cheek, a bad habit I need to break before I bite a hole in my cheek. I watch as the grey sky leaks, almost flooding the gutters with water, even though our city was built to withstand weather like this. I turn my head to gaze into his stormy gray eyes, they almost match the sky, although thy sky misses the black specks that can be found if looking deep enough.

"It is a good skill to have, I had to learn it myself. Although, that's not the reason I am so good at keeping everything in line" He says I cock my head to one side and wait for an explanation that never comes. The cold air nips at my nose, I can now see my breath forming in front of me like a small cloud.

"Mine is second nature, although sometimes I slip up, I am no where near perfect at it" I admit he nods ad shoves his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket, he looks good in it. I come to the realization we have accidentally matched. I small smile spreads on my face, I slightly shake my head. I have multiple sides to my fashion sense I like the bad girl look with my leather jacket and red lipstick, I also like cute sundresses and flip flops, but at the same time I want to lounge around in my uniform all day long. It's just how I am, but I really only wear two of those three, I don't think I would look good in girly things, the bright colors would hurt my eyes too. I feel Derick's hand grip my forearm, I turn around suddenly to face him but his features are soft, allowing me to relax a little. He gestures to the motorcycle, handing me the helmet I wore on the way over here, he checks his phone one more time then hops onto his bike. I follow his lead, after the bike takes off I can hear the soft patters of rain hitting my helmet, along with the visor becoming covered in little water droplets. After a little while we finally reach a destination, an apartment complex, I look around at my surroundings, naturally taking it all in. Is this even safe? Not that I am worried about Kayla trying something, I am more worried about how I am going to keep myself from being exposed as a Titan. I am so not ready for him to know that side of me yet, he could go running for the hills, I don't even know why I care.

"It isn't much but, it is what I call home, don't judge me too much alright?" He says lightly, I smile and nod as I follow him to his apartment. I can tell he is hesitant before unlocking the door, am I the first girl he has ever brought back to his apartment? I see his aura shift colors grey seeps into the brighter colors from before, what is going through his mind?It is moments like these that I wish I was more of a mind reader than an empath, it seems like it would be better than just seeing auras change colors and feeling the emotions of those around me. I would be able to actually hear what people are thinking, unfortunately that is not the reality.

"I am sure it is fine" I say quietly shoving my cold hands into my pockets. I see his shoulders tense then relax as he swings the door open. He gestures for me to walk in first, I smile and comply walking into a small hallway with brown carpets, doors on both sides. It opens into the living area which is covered in hardwood floor now, along with the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. I could fit four of these apartments into my room. I like it. I can hear the rain patting down on the window outside, a small smile spreads on my face. It makes this quaint apartment feel homier. We both fall into a comfortable silence, as I shrug off my leather jacket and place it on the back of a nice couch. Derick gestures for me to take a seat and I do so, although he doesn't follow he makes his way into the kitchen an pulls out two mugs from the shelf, also filling the teapot he has on the stove with water, allowing it to heat up. Another small smile forms on my lips. I smile a lot around him.

"So, you are in highschool and you have your own place. Means you must have a job, what do you do?" I ask he doesn't turn around but I can hear him pause in his movements.

"I find rare, priceless items and I sell them to buyers" he answers I nod in shock that is some job for a highschool student who lives in a shaggy cute apartment.

"There must be a lot of money, why do you live in a small apartment, no offense" I ask he nods, still he doesn't turn to face me.

"Well, when you have money the best way to keep it is to not spend it on things you don't really need. I don't need much more space than this so why pay for it ya know? I like to keep things low key" He declares, it makes absolute sense if I am being honest. Sometimes I wish that the titans lived a more low key life in maybe like a two story house or something, instead we live in a giant freaking T in the middle of the ocean, not many possibilities of people that could possibly live there. I hear the teapot squeal in the kitchen soon after I hear the pouring of water, then footsteps. Derick comes into my view holding two mugs with tea strings resting on the side. I smile politely as he slides me my own.

"So, how is being one of the smartest girls in english?" Derick asks, I scoff and shake my head slightly

"Smartest? Hardly, I just try and I am not a complete idiot like most of the kids in school. I guess I am slightly more mature in a way" I say he nods and dips his teabag in and out of mug, I do the same waiting for it to get the strength I would like it. I take in a deep breath, there is a certain smell in the air sawdust mixed with something I can't quite put my finger on, I get a lightbulb at the top of my head.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" I ask

"Go for it" He says

"What cologne do you use?" I ask he laughs a little and nods.

"You were right that is a weird question, and I wear Old Spice, the original though I hate the others." He answers it clicks in my head, that is it. His cologne lingers in the air it makes butterflies form into my stomach slightly. I know it from somewhere else but am not sure where, I can't place it. We fall back into silence, the only noise is the rain outside and the occasional slurp of tea. For the most part we are comfortable sitting in silence, there is no expectation, we neither one of us are real talkers in seems like. I prefer to keep the conversation to a minimum and on top of that he doesn't really have much to say. I let my eyes wonder around his apartment, committing it to memory.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen someone look so effortlessly attractive before" Derick says breaking the silence, I can feel my cheeks warming up and turning a shade of red. Along with a slight feeling of guilt, I do put a lot of effort into this look. It takes a lot of energy.

"Oh sure, I could have spent two hours getting ready" I joke he nods and takes another sip of his tea.

"Sure you could have but I don't think You will need to take that long." he says I roll my eyes and smile. "Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes, it is unbelievably hot on you." I feel my cheeks flush once more as I look him over up and down attempting to read his aura, it is burning with red and orange. I look down into my cup of tea and bite on my lower lip trying to find the words to say to that. I am not used to such comments being made about me, Starfire maybe but never me. Guys just usually don't see me that way.

"You know you aren't too bad yourself, lady killer" I joke I can hear him laugh and I look up a little, I now noticed how attractive he is by just sitting there sipping his tea. Something in me is reaching out, maybe it is just me reading into his emotions a little too well. Derick takes the tea out of my hand and places both mugs on the table, he scoots himself closer to me on the couch until we are about a foot apart.

"Lady killer huh?" He says softly, I nod and bite my lip again, I swear my heart could beat right out of my chest, I am all of a sudden worried he could hear it, or see it right through my chest. I feel a hand on my knee it sends chills down my thigh. I lean forward and smash my lips into his, I can tell I have taken him off guard. He puts his hand on my shoulder as the kiss deepens. I hear a crackling in the backround followed by a loud startling pop, I jump back and look around frantically. One of the light bulbs in a near by lamp has been shattered. Derick gets up and peers into the socket of the lightbulb.

"That is so weird, what the hell" He whispers to himself, I chew on my bottom lip and mentally kick myself. Why did I not think that something like that would happen. I need to be more careful, I can't just go around kissing a guy that I may or may not be attracted to. Yes okay I am admitting that I possibly could have a small crush on him. It is probably nothing, might just go away soon.

"Yeah that is weird, does that happen often?" I ask trying my hardest to pretend like I had nothing to do with this.

"No it hardly ever happens actually, as I said I may have money but I do not enjoy spending it. I still spent a good amount on this lamp. It is pretty good, maybe it just likes you" He jokes I let out a small breathy laugh unable to force myself to laugh for real. Derick checks out his lamp for a little more then slowly shakes his head at it, I set my lips into a hard line.

"Sorry" I mutter he looks to me and tosses a pillow at me, I dodge it and let out a small laugh.

"Why would you be sorry? It isn't your fault, unless you can somehow blow up my lightbulbs from a distance" He says sarcastically, I look down at my lap where my hands lay.

"No reason, I am weird I guess" I say quietly, he smiles and looks down at me from his position. I chew on my bottom lip and pull on the skin, why am I so nervous?

"I mean I like that you are weird, it just makes you different, not like everyone else" He says I let out another smile and look towards the window leading to the outside, rain continues to patter on the window. I feel a beep in my pocket, I pull out my phone and see a text from Robin.

Robin: URGENT!  
Me: Where can I meet you?  
Robin: Corner of 25th street.

I suck in a breath and look over to Derick who is rinsing our mugs out in the sink.

"Hey, I need to head out, I have tons of homework" I say he turns around and smiles slightly.

" Oh okay, let me get my keys" He offers I shake my head and put my hand out in front of me.

"No no, I really love the rain it's okay I can just walk I am not going far I promise" I say, I don't give him time to argue I grab my coat, throwing it on and heading out of the door. I leave the apartment complex and head to the meeting place of the rest of the titans.

* * *

[Later that week]

"You can't tell me that you did not want to fuck him" Laurel says, I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh. We stand at my locker while I exchange my bag for textbooks and notebooks that I keep neatly organized in my locker.

"We did not do anything but kiss, and we barely did that. Then I had to go anyway!" I say she gives me a slight smirk and laughs to herself, hugging her books to chest.

"Maybe that isn't all you wanted to happen" She says giving out another small laugh. I roll my eyes and link arms with her as we walk through the halls. I don't know why I enjoy linking harms, something about makes me feel really close to someone. Laurel is one of my best friends, so of course I am really close to her. We walk through the halls waiting for the bell to ring shooing us to class. When the bell does ring Laurel and I go our separate ways, I walk to my class and feel someone grab my arm and pull me to the side. I am now standing in a darkened hallway with Kayla. I arch my eyebrow and take in a breath rolling my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask she lets out a scoff and folds her arms across her chest.

"I know who you are, Raven. Now you can either stay away from my man or I promise you I will tell him the truth about who you really are. Trust me I know him better than you he won't like it" She threatens, I feel a panic run through my body sending chills down my spine. How does she know who I am? How did she find out? This has got to be some kind of test, she is waiting for me to react. I try to read her aura but it just comes out as black, green, and red. Something that I am all too familiar with when I am facing villains.

"I don't know who you think you are threatening but I would watch it" I spit back, Kayla smiles and grabs my wrist twisting it around, I cover my mouth to prevent myself from yelping. I knew he said she was strong but this? I can't use my powers here or boy would I let her have it.

"I know exactly who I am threatening, someone who cannot do anything back since we are in a public space and you wouldn't want to blow your cover now would you. Stay away from my man." She replies narrowing her eyes at me, I glare daggers as she releases my hand. Pain goes through my wrist in waves, throbbing with every heartbeat. Kayla turns on the balls of her feet and walks out of the hallway, I narrow my eyes at her direction, anger running through me. Lights around me begin to flicker, she looks up at the ceiling and then back at me arching her eyebrow. I take a deep breath and attempt to collect myself. Kayla turns back and heads for Derick's locker, leaning against it seductively. I see Derick make his way to his locker, giving her a look she smiles and puts a hand on his chest. I shake my head and walk away heading to my class, pain throbs in my wrist. I try my best to heal myself without it looking too obvious, hiding my hand underneath the sleeves of my hoodie. I can't stay at school with a broken wrist, I need to home and heal. I push through the cool crowd and up to Robin he is talking to some guys with a smile spread across his face.

"Dick, I'm leaving. I will explain later" I say, he gives me a concerned look but nods, I push back through his friends, when I get out of the school I take my glamour away, immediately showing my violet eyes and hair. I still have on my civilian clothes, I look around to be sure no one sees and I turn myself into a shadow raven, levitating myself to the tower. As soon as I get there I take off my jacket carefully, healing myself, I can't heal it all the way but I can at least make it into a sprain instead of a a break. Derick was not kidding when he said she is strong. After I feel my wrist feel a little less broken and slump into the couch and sigh. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and look down at the screen.

Robin: You want to text me the explanation, I am kind of worried over here  
Me: Kayla, she is really strong I will explain more later.

I toss the phone onto the opposite side of the couch, frustration kicks at me, there is not much I can do about this, but I cannot allow her to use her powers in the way she does. I cannot just stand by and allow myself to be threatened. I have powers too, and so what if Derick finds out. If he doesn't want me the way I am he doesn't need to be in my life anyway. God damn it this really sucks. My wrist still throbs, not as intense as before, but I will need a brace, I could probably get one out of the infirmary, that is if I wanted to get up. I kick my feet up onto the couch and rest my head against the arm of the couch, allowing my wrist to rest on my stomach, which moves up and down slowly. Before I knew it I am dozing off, unable to stay awake.

"Rae, Raven hey come on you okay?" I hear as someone shakes me awake, I open my eyes and see Cyborg leaning over me, I nod and try to sit up, pain shoots through my wrist, I jolt and remember the events that happened earlier. The reason I was home so early. I nod my head and sit up all the way using my other hand to support me.

"What happened to your wrist. I came in and saw it was bruised" Robin says I nod and clear my throat to speak, what time is it? Are they just getting home? Did they get pizza? Did they give me pizza?

"Kayla happened, she apparently didn't enjoy me hanging out with Derick so much, she also knows who I am like not Rachel Roth she knows I am Raven, she said she would expose me if I don't leave him alone" I explain briefly. I feel a heavy piece of fabric hit me in the side of the face followed by a gasp.

"Sorry Raven! I didn't mean to hit you in the face" Beastboy screeches, I roll my eyes and look down at what it was, the brace I was supposed to get for myself before I fell asleep. I usually take those naps when I get home from school, but it is usually in the comfort of my own room, never really on the couch. I slide the brace onto my wrist and think to myself, I wonder how we are going to deal with this, I know that Robin's solution will just be to-

"Stop talking to him, just until we can see her end game, if she can sprain your wrist with ease she probably knows some moves she shouldn't." He says

"Well she actually broke it...I just healed it as much as I could" I admit, Robin's eyes widen in shock and then he shakes his head.

"Yeah, shes dangerous and even more so since she knows who you are, just lay off the dude for a while okay?" Robin says, I nod and sigh to myself he is right, this is needed until we can get a better understanding on what she can do and what she will do even if I do lay off, she doesn't seem emotionally stable or mentally. This might only be the beginning, I doubt it will be over this simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**so I am already doing better than before with the updating haha! It only took me forever to get the last one done haha! Well I am trying really hard to write these with good quality so I can't always do it really fast, plus I have work and college which I am on spring break right now from. Therefore I will be able to write a lot faster! Not that any of you are really reading this. If you are then much love! Be sure to comment and tell me what you think.**

* * *

A couple days have passed, avoiding Derick has really been a challenge. Especially when he tries to make the first move by texting and calling, approaching me, he even asked me what happened to my wrist, I didn't know what to tell him so I just excused myself and walked away with Laurel. I still get the glares from Kayla, I can see her trying to make her move on him, sink her little snake fangs into him, wrap herself around him so tightly and never let him go, as if that isn't what she is doing already. I know I normally would never let this stand, I can't just pretend she doesn't know who I really am. I can't just pretend that what she said about him hating me actually bothered me. Normally I would never care if someone didn't want to be apart of my life because of it, but with him everything that used to be my normal has changed. I am not even completely sure why. I just know I am.

"So did something happen between you and Derick? Because one minute you are totally all for him and then the next you avoid him at all cost" Laurel says as I slam my locker shut, turning quickly towards her, I feel Derick's eyes on me. He has been trying to talk to me but Laurel is right I do everything I can to avoid him and try not to get too close. Usually I wouldn't care about what someone said to me or if someone didn't want me talking to someone. But this is different, my secret identity and with that is my friends as well. It is only a matter of time after my secret gets out that the connections start being made about my friends.

"Just don't really want a relationship and I know that if I keep being around him I will eventually get into one" I say she nods and switches her purse to her other side then slightly massages her shoulder.

"Why don't you get into one, I am sure it cannot be that bad for you to actually feel things." She jokes I shake my head, and smile at her mockery. Oh if she only knew about what the problem really is, I would love to be around him, sure sometimes he drives me insane and makes me want to punch him the face but that is just how I am with everyone. It is because he is a person. Laurel and I head to our classes, I slide into my desk in the back as usual and pull out my notebooks, I wait quietly as everyone takes their seats, including the teacher. She shuffles some papers on her desk, her hair in the usual bun on top of her head and her cliche glasses half way down her nose but also attached to strings that go around her ear, I never understood what those were used for. Cyborg- or well Victor- comes in as well taking a seat near the front he sees me and gives me a polite smile one that we exchange through out the day usually, not friendly enough for people to see how good of friends we are but good enough to be seen as not knowing each other at all. Just polite smiles. While the lesson starts I try to pay attention, focus is usually my strong suit given my powers for some reason today I am offered a challenge with being able to comprehend and stay focused in on the lesson.

 ** _RIIIIIIIING_**

I jump in my seat as the bell startles me out of my daze, where was I even staring off to? I attempt to find in my memory what I was thinking about just now, without any success, I really need to go home and mediate when I can, it has been challenging with my wrist brace. I cannot hold my wrist in the spot I would like without pain. Damn Kayla. I slide myself out of the seat and up try to head out of the classroom, a couple of students still are behind trying pack up their things.

"Rachel, can I speak with you for a second?" Mrs. Karev says, I pause in my steps and look at her with a suspicious eye. I usually never have to speak to the teachers, they usually just leave me alone. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and look at her awaiting for what she attempts to say.

"Yes?" I ask impatiently when she doesn't take the cue

"Well I noticed that you have been a little distant in class, now I never expect you to ever answer or participate in class because I remember you told me that you never learn with being social, so I usually notice when things click in your head or when you are focusing, lately you seem a little off. Is everything okay at home? I noticed your wrist and if something is happening I should know" she says I scoff and shake my head.

"I am fine everything is fine. I just have been really sleepy and what not. Don't worry I won't fall behind. This is English, I read books in Latin this is nothing" I say she looks taken back for a moment.

"You know Latin? At your age?" She asks puzzled I chew on the inside of my cheek and for a moment I have no idea how I am going to explain this.

"When I get bored I learn languages." I say she nods, not sure if she fully understands, I can tell by the confusion that I can feel from here. I don't want to give her too much time to think about it. I turn on the balls of my feet and head out of the classroom. I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Victor.

"What was that all about?" He asks I shake my head and shrug my shoulders

"I don't know, I guess I have been distant, having trouble focusing but I got it." I say, I keep the conversation short and head back to my locker where Laurel is waiting for me. She has her face in her phone scrolling through something.

"I hate people, tell me why I keep getting told things about myself that I didn't even know! It's amazing" She says sarcastically I shrug exchanging my books for other books and closing my locker shut, leaning against it.

"What were you told this time?" I ask she sighs and folds her arms across her chest.

"Apparently I sleep around with boys and girls! Isn't that crazy? I didn't even know I liked girls" She says rolling her eyes. I give her a sympathetic look. One of the problems that she has in highschool is that drama seems to just seek her out wherever she goes. Which is sometimes why I am scared of being her friend. It might bite me in the ass, but I love her. I wouldn't survive high school without her.

"The rumors start somewhere, maybe by jealous people who are mad they can't have you, use it against them" I say she scoffs and smiles

"I wish I knew I supposedly slept with then maybe I could. I just don't see why they do this, Like is there nothing better in their lives than talking shit about mine?" She asks I shrug. I feel my communicator beep in my bag, I look up attentively, looking around for the team. I meet eyes with Victor, he nods and I sigh, I hate doing this when Laurel and I are talking.

"I gotta go, I will text you later okay I promise" I say grabbing my stuff and rushing to meet up with the others, I see Victor saying goodbye to his friends and following behind me.

We meet up at the T-car getting in it as fast as we could, on the way I take the glamour off of Beastboy and myself. I also take the wrist brace off, having the same injured wrist as my secret identity is the crap that people look into. Cyborg takes off the rings that allow him to look normal along with the hoodie and pants he was wearing. We pull up to a jewelry store with the windows smashed in. We bolt into action, when we enter the store we see the perpetrator. Red X stands before us with a black bag that already looks full. I allow my magic to surround up on my fists. I attempt to read his aura focusing on him and where he stands, but all it does is give me a headache.

"Drop the bag Red X!" Robin commands, a mechanical laugh comes out of the mask. I can almost hear Robin clench his jaw.

"I have a question, has that actually ever worked on someone?" He says through the mask, he kind of has a point. It never does, like ever.

"We have to give you a chance to stand down before we kick the shit out of you" Robin says pouncing into action, he has his leg out to kick Red X but his kick is deflected then he is kicked out of the air. He lands on top of the glass casing of the counter to the right of us. Cyborg aims his arm at Red X but X shoots a small X at him that covers the front of his canon, then leaps in the air kicking him while he attempts to pull it off of his arm, Cyborg stumbles back, but doesn't lose his balance.I levitate, sending rays of black energy towards him, he counter by sending a big red X that I attempt to dodge, but all it does is take me down the floor sticking me, my head hits the floor with a sickening thump and the air is taken out of my lungs.

"Aagh" I let out along with the attempt to inhale. I hear Beastboy turn into something, I cannot see what with my range of motion so limited, I fight against the X attempting to find any weak spots to get out of it.

"Come on cutie, you can do better than that" I hear Red X say as he throws Starfire to the side. I hear her make a noise as she lands, she gets back up and attempts to fly at him,I hear a punch land and an odd sound come from the mask, maybe a grunt.

"Is that the better?" She asks I roll my eyes and focus my energy on getting out of here.

"Azerath..Metrion...ZINTHOS!" I yell and burst through the X, I levitate up and see Starfire has kicked Red X into the wall, creating a dent. I use this opportunity to throw another ball of energy at him,it hits and he is thrown further into the wall. Cyborg grabs the bag of jewels that had fallen in his way to the wall and hands it to Beastboy, he turns into a cheetah, running it outside to the police that have shown up a little after we did.

"Don't move! X" Robin shouts

"Does that ever work either?" He asks throwing down a smoke bomb, when the red smoke clears Red X is no where to be found. I take a deep breath and shake my head, which hurts really bad from coming into contact with the floor so hard. The rest of the team lets out disappointed sighs. We almost had him. Robin angrily kicks the counter, we head outside to get into the car to go home when we are rushed with reporters. All talking over each other attempting to get their questions answered, they are like vultures I swear. I have my hand on the back of head trying to eel for a bump at all. I cannot find one and I just sigh and get into the car, we head home the car ride completely silent. No one so much as tries to say a word. Even when we make it to the Tower, we all go our separate ways. Robin to his training room most likely to punch out his frustrations, Beastboy to go play video games, Cyborg...I actually don't know, he doesn't seem in the mood for cooking. Starfire goes into her room not sure what she does in there I don't really care either. I however, need to meditate in the worst way before anymore teachers feel the need to stop me and ask about my home life. I pull on my wrist brace again and adjust it as needed.

I sit down in the lotus position steadying my breathing and closing my eyes, I focus in on inner self and begin my meditation, ignoring the throbbing pain in my wrist.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

Coming through the door of my apartment walking carefully, my back is killing me from that damn alien girl slamming me into the wall and Raven making it worse. I didn't even get off with the jewels. How am I going to pay this months rent? Maybe take some more odd jobs from people. I get out of my uniform and hide it away where it won't be found and look in the mirror at my back. Bruising has already started to form, a mixture of black and blue, I grit my teeth and roll my eyes. Dammit. I slump onto my bed cupping my face with my hands. I hear my door open and close, there is only one person that good be, I internally groan knowing what is about to come.

"Hey-oh okay wow you are shirtless" I hear Kayla say I roll my eyes and look up at her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you this is done" I state she folds her arms across her chest.

"I saw what happened on the news, wondered if you needed me to do what I used to do. Put ice on your wound and make sure you don't hurt yourself any further." She offers as much as I need that right now that would give her hope that we can go back to normal, and that isn't happening.

"I'm okay, right now I have other things to deal with. So please just go the same way you came in and stop coming by here." I demand, she scoffs and shakes her head.

"Come on, you don't have anyone else" She says

"BECAUSE OF YOU KAYLA! DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID OR SOMETHING? YOU ARE THE REASON RACHEL IS AVOIDING ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER? DID YOU TELL HER WHO I AM OR DID YOU JUST THREATEN HER LIFE? YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING SHIT LIKE THIS?" I yell, she flinches at the sudden raise in my voice and takes a step back. I know what she is doing playing the helpless card, she wants me to feel bad for raising my voice so she pretends she is scared of me.

"I am only doing what is best for you. I didn't tell her who you were but if you welcome her into your life she will find out. Then you will be screwed because she will either turn you in or run away from you! Do you really want either one of those to happen? Be reasonable here." She answers her voice still calm, defensive but calm.

"That isn't your call to make" I say

"You would understand if you knew who she really is. She isn't the helpless high school senior you believe she is. Jason she doesn't even know your real name. You cannot start a-a relationship built from lies, it just doesn't work" She goes on, she does have a point I can't do that but she still is not right for whatever she did to Rachel that made her not want to be around me, she can't keep interfering with my life.

"Kayla just stop. Stop trying to help. You are not my girlfriend anymore. In fact if you keep this up you won't even be my friend, which is what I have been trying to keep you as. We used to be best friends, I used to be able to tell you anything. Now I can't even look in your direction without wondering if you will get the wrong idea. I am done! Just tell me what you did to her that made her avoid me so much!" I say Kayla bites on his lower lip and looks down at the ground.

"I broke her wrist" She mutters I throw my hands in the air in defeat.

"See, this is why I cannot trust you. You broke her fucking wrist? For what? Being my friend? What's next? You going to break my neighbors legs for asking for some goddamn sugar?" I ask she shakes her head and takes in a deep breath. I hope she knows now how fucked up she is being, my life is not hers to mess around with.

"I am just trying to protect you. She isn't who she says she is either. Pay a little more attention and you may figure it out. Before she figures you out." Kayla replies turning on her heals and storming out of the apartment. I hear the door slam, I ponder what she could mean about Rachel not being who she says she is? Who else would she be?

[Raven's POV]

NEXT DAY

"You okay? You look like shit" Laurel says I rolls my eyes and place a hand on the back of my head. It still hurt from the run in with Red X, Cyborg checked it out and figured that I have a small concussion.

"I am okay, just hit my head yesterday" I say she nods, we reach her locker and I stand here while she gets everything she needs out of her locker and slams it shut, then we walk over to my locker so I can do the same.

"Yeah about that what was that all about?" She asks I chew on the inside of my cheek and think of a way I can get out of this.

"I-" I start

"Rachel we need to talk" Derick says cutting me off, oh thank god...well shit but at the same time thank god.

"Umm, can this wait?" I ask looking around for Kayla he notices and grabs my shoulder.

"She isn't here today...relax, now come with me we need to talk" He says again. I nod and wave goodbye to Laurel who is wearing a shocked expression. I follow Derick to the same hall that Kayla took me and leaned against the wall my head is throbbing with my very fast heartbeat.

"What is it?" I ask

"Stop avoiding me to please Kayla. She told me she broke your wrist and for that I am so so so sorry" he says, he looks down at my wrist probably confused on why I have a brace instead of a cast.

"It wasn't a break, just a sprain. I appreciate the concern I do, but I just don't need an of that drama ya know? I am half way through my senior year." I say he nods but leans down planting a kiss on my lips, I am taken back by the surprise because it wasn't like I was just telling him that I don't need the drama. He pulls away and looks at me, his stormy gray eyes studying mine. He kisses me again, this time I kiss back putting a hand on the side of his face. When we finally pull away he smiles and puts his forehead against mine.

"You cannot tell me you didn't miss that" He jokes I let out a laugh and bite my lip.

"Yeah you are right I totally couldn't live without it" I say sarcastically, his face lights up a little at the joke. His boyish smile sending little flutters in my stomach. He is right, I did miss that I missed him in general. I take my hand off of his face and leans against the wall. I feel a sharp pain in the back off my head and I grimace putting a hand on the area.

"You okay?" he asks I nod

"I hit my head yesterday, really hard" I admit he pauses for a second.

"How?" he asks I think to myself on how I am going to explain this.

"I just tripped" I lie not a very good lie either, since it hurts on the back of my head, but it is too late to change it now.

"You should really be more careful" He says I nod and look up at him my heart still pounding. We say our goodbyes and I meet back up with Laurel who is desperate to know what we spoke about. I tell her about the kiss and some of what we spoke about and a grin spreads onto her face.

"So what does this mean? You guys going to try or you still going to avoid him?" She asks, that is a very good questions what am I going to do? I guess it is something I need to think about. I can't allow Kayla to have a reason to tell him who I am, but even staying away from him is hard when he is seeking me out because we have feelings for each other, feelings that I didn't even know I could possess. Well we are just full of surprises today aren't we.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know I am going so slow I am sorry lol Not that many of you are reading this, but for those of you who are I would like to be a little faster so you have a reason to keep reading haha! I am sorry for my lag, it takes me forever to write one of these chapters. I am still getting used to everything! Thank you for being patient I am going to be switching POV's a lot in this chapter, so please bare with me xoxo**

* * *

[Red X's POV]

The thought of Kayla being right about anything sends my stomach into a cartwheel. Especially if it is about a girl that I like. Something about my gut feels like she may be correct. When Rachel showed me where in her head she was injured a feeling irked. I am not sure what Kayla knows about her that I don't, but it is clearly enough to make Rachel a little afraid to see me, another feeling I had something just doesn't feel right. Kayla knows how to break wrists, she used to do it a lot at anyone she was mad at, I know because I taught her the hold. She never makes a mistake, so how did it end up being a strain? So many questions and very few answers. After school let out I head straight back to my apartment, I need some answers and only one person will have them.

" Hey, I didn't think you would text me" Kayla says as she meets me in front of my door, I nod and without saying anything unlock the door and gesture for her to go in front of me. She does so, heading straight into the living room to await for me to tell he what this was about. I search my brain for how I am going to ask all of my questions.

"Please take a seat, there is some things I need to talk to you about." I say as I myself take a seat on the couch opposing the one I offered her. She takes a seat and folds her hands in her lap. She seems to have cooled down a little bit, not too much all over me but still obsessed to a point of worry. I take in a breath and put a hand on my forehead.

"What is it?" She asks her voice calm and soft, I haven't heard that voice in a long time. It makes me remember all of the good times we had as well as the bad.

"You said that I should be careful that Rachel isn't who she says she is, now I am not saying you need to tell me exactly what you mean, but I would like a hint. If she is a threat to me I need to know now so I can cut it off before I am too involved. I know you don't owe me anything but somethings just don't make sense and I need to know" I say she chews on her bottom lip. I can almost see what is going on her head. I know her well enough to know she is considering everything. She wants me to stop talking to her but she doesn't want to give up the only information that I keep her around for.

"She has abilities, like I do only different. She is a great threat to you because of what you do and you need to be careful. She has almost cracked how to find out who is behind the mask and once she does it'll be too late" she replies I feel my heart drop into my stomach.

"You mean she is a Titan?" I ask she chews on her lip and shrugs.

"She might be, I don't know. Find out do something. Hurt one of them in a way that they cannot hide well in person. Do it before they find out it is you though, I don't know if they have any clue but I don't want you to take the risk. I still love and care about you" She continues, I nod and think to myself as much as I hate to admit it she is right. If she is a Titan I need to go after the two girls and figure out which is which, if she is one. If she's clean then great I continue to see her and I don't have to worry. Easier said then done. How can I hurt someone I possibly have feelings for. How will I even go about it. Kayla leaves, without me having to ask, which is again progress. I slump into my couch I know what I need to do but I am not sure if I can do it. Especially if Kayla is wrong, then I would have hurt someone badly for no reason. As much as I despise the Titans I never enjoyed fighting the red head and the dark girl. I was taught better than that.

Rachel: Hey so I thought about what you said, do you want to meet me at our spot? I think we should hang  
Me: umm, yeah what time?  
Rachel: Anytime, I am about to head there anyway. Things are crazy at home right now and I want to get away  
Me: Nah I get it, I'll meet you there. See you soon Sunshine

I look down at my phone, my nerves at a high, how is she so easy to talk to like this? Almost like I forget what I was just told, this isn't going to end well if I keep this up. I gather my things and head out. The ride there I keep going over everything that Kayla had said through my head. The girl I like could be a titan, like one of the five brats that keep getting in my way when trying to pay my bills. When I finally arrive I park my bike and head inside, searching around for her and recognizing her in the corner of the room with a book in front of her face and a cup of hot tea in front of her. I approach her sitting in the seat next to her, I am guessing she heard me because she slides the book down revealing her beautiful features, weird she doesn't look like either one of the girls. Blue eyes and dark black hair. Tan skin.

"Hey you, sorry about how I have been acting, it's just a really weird you know?" She asks. I notice her voice doesn't change tones, why did I never notice that before?

"No don't apologize. Kayla is fucking insane, I get it" I say she smiles softly and places her book mark inside her book and setting it down on the table in front of us, she picks up her tea and takes a gentle sip.

"Thanks, I mean yeah she kind of is intimidating. So, are we going to talk about the kiss? I mean this is the second time we have made out and I have no idea what it means. I am usually not one for getting caught up in that stuff but, I would like to know" She says calmly I nod and think to myself.

"Well what do you want it to mean?" I ask curious myself

"Look I will be honest, I have never had a boyfriend. I don't know how to take care of it...like do I feed him? Take him on walks? I don't know" She says I snort and shake my head

"I can't believe you just said that" I reply she laughs a little and I feel my stomach do a summer salt, dammit Rach.

"My point is, I have never had one and I don't know where to begin. I would very much like you to...errm be my boyfriend" she finally says I nod, this makes me smile and relax in my seat a little. How has she never had a boyfriend before? I mean sure everyone at school thinks she is kind of creepy and a loner.

"I would also like that very much, and just so you know you don't have to take me on walks" I joke she giggles and leans back in her chair. God she is so beautiful.

"So like, does this start right now or do we have to set a day?" She asks I let out a small laugh and lean in planting a kiss on her lips, she kisses back her lips soft and gentle. She grabs my hand gives my hand a squeeze. I pull away and smile at her putting my forehead against hers. I take in her scent, lavender and slight perfume. She really is something. We spend the night together, until about maybe almost midnight, which wasn't the plan. I had a job to do, I guess the later it is the less likely the manager will still be there. I offer to drive her home and she politely declines, says she has some stuff to take care of before she heads home. I Head back to my apartment to change and take care of my rent for this month. I need to get this job desperately.

[Raven's POV]

A feeling of excitement goes through my gut. I did it, I actually did it. I maintain my excitement well, nothing blows up nothing flickers. After he gives me a long kiss goodnight and gets on his bike to head home I head to the 24 hour shop I go to for my herbs and spell ingredients. There is something there can help with reading the aura of Red X behind that mask, it cancels out the feature Robin put in that deflects that power, that kept me from reading him when he was wearing the suit. Something that can amplify that power. I am going to need a lot of it to be able to practice to make sure it works first. Then I should be good to go. I grab what I need and head home. Before I get all of the way home my communicator beeps, I open it and Robin's face appears.

"Raven! Red X is back at it with a bank this time, I am sending you the coordinates now, meet us there" He commands I nod and go into an ally way to change out of my glamour. It takes but a minute and I am ready to go. I take off levitating through the city. When I hit the coordinates, I look around waiting for the rest to show up. It's quiet, I sneak around the corner to peer in through the window, drawing up my hood to make me harder to spot. I see Red X through the glass attempting to get into the vault without tripping the alarm. Finally the rest of the team shows up, Robin bolts through the door and we all follow. He has his staff out in his fighting stance.

"Red X! You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Robin asks, I hear a laugh out of the mask.

"What can I say, the money was calling to me" he replies, he throws something but I don't know what until it lands on Starfire throwing her back into the wall and holding her there, she lets out a grunt and tries to fight against the X. I allow my hands to be corrupted by the black energy, I attempt to hit him with an orb but he does a dance around it dodging each one until he is right in front of me, I can feel hesitation as he looks at between Starfire and I. I don't give him time, I throw a kick in the gut and I feel it land, which is an accomplishment. He attempts to throw another punch or kick and I block it with a black shield. Only I miss one and he kicks me hard in the gut, I stumble back and into a wall that was behind me. Cyborg shoots a ray from his arm canon that hits Red X in the back. He is thrown forward but not by much.

Robin throws a bird-a-rang that also makes X stumble back a bit, I can see Beastboy change into a Rhino and charging but, Red X dodges that, by jumping up, he grabs Beastboy's horn and shoots another X. It explodes into something that seems to be swallowing Beastboy. I attempt to throw another orb at his direction but he grabs my hand and bends it back pushing me down to the ground.

"Agggh" I yell in pain. He kicks my gut again causing me to double over and I feel something hit the back of my neck probably his elbow. I hear Starfire grunt and I see a blur of green but black and purple spots shield my vision. I stand up and lean against the wall waiting for my eye sight to clear and notice Starfire has broken free from his X.

"Dammit" I hear Red X mutter through the mask, he looks between Starfire and I once more, why is he so confused? Starfire throws a Starbolt that connects with his arm. I hear him yell in pain and stumble back. He throws down a smoke bomb disappearing from view, taking the money with him. I sigh and lean against the wall with my good hand. He re-injured the other. Dammit. We help get Beastboy out of his foamy contraption. We finally get back to the tower and Cyborg sits me down on the couch one of his fingers turning into a flashlight.

"I'm fine" I say he shakes his head.

"He hit the base of your neck, it could be really bad. I just need to check." He says I chew on the bottom of my lip and he shines it in my eye. I follow the light with my eyes like he already told me to do so. He clears me to go ahead and go, so I gather my things and take the herb I picked up and take it into the training room, I need to focus on this. If we can find out the ID of Red X we can stop him another way then fighting because he always seems to get away. I first check my phone looking through my texts that I missed from anyone. I got a couple from Laurel and one from Derick telling me he would be slightly busy tonight so he might not answer. I nod and put it down on the table in the training room. I put the herb on the tip my tongue and shutter as it slides down my throat. It tastes disgusting. I feel a rush, face the mask that has been sitting there for months, with no progress is me being able to see what is on the other side. I focus in on the mask trying to zero in on what could be behind it. I push, and push. Color starts to fill my vision, like colorful smoke almost. It's working. Holy monks of Azerath it is working. I feel a sense of relief take over me. I can use this to figure out who the hell Red X is. I can't help but throw my hands in the air in delight, excite and everything else I am feeling. I grab my phone and dial Derick's number, it answers after a few rings.

"Hello there sunshine" He muses I smile at his voice

"I did it! You know that project I have been working on? The one I have been stressing so much on? I did it! I got it!" I almost yell into the phone. I can hear him smile through the phone.

"That's great baby girl!" He says, I feel a rush of fluttering in my chest. Baby girl? I usually hate that name for anyone. It's demeaning. But when he says it my entire being just melts into a puddle. I guess I am silent for too long because he clears his throat. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I am just...you called me baby girl. I liked that" I admit. He chuckled.

"Well I am a lady killer." He jokes I let out a laugh.

"Shut up" I say still laughing.

* * *

[Time jump: Two months]

[Red X's POV]

Rolling over to see Rachel sleeping next to me has to be one of my favorite things ever, she spends most of her nights here, which has made it difficult for me to do any jobs, but the last job I did set me good for a couple months. She takes these pills, I don't know what they do she doesn't tell me but she takes them when she is over. After one night I woke up pretty freaked out because, she woke up pale and gray. She claimed it was nothing but, I was so sure she was sick. So she started taking those pills.

"Watching me sleep after you wake up is still kind of creepy" She mumbled her eyes remaining closed. I smirk a little and let out a smile.

"I was just thinking, we are doing very adult things, but when do I get to meet your family?" I ask she chews on her bottom lip still without opening her eyes.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. I mean I don't really have much of a family" she says her voice weak from just being awake. She looks so peaceful like she doesn't have a stress in the world. I take my hand and place it on the back of her neck, playing her hair in the back. Her face relaxes even more when I do and she has a faint, weak smile planted on her lips.

"Well I mean you have seen the way I live, and I have never been back to your place, are you ashamed to bring home a bad boy" I joke she lets out a giggle, something goes off in her bag and she snaps herself awake. She goes for it and rummages through her bag looking for it, I take in the view of her in my tshirt that is way to big on her.

"I have to go, I am sorry. I will text you I promise" she says, she pulls on her jeans and grabs her purse.

"Do I not get my shirt?" I ask she thinks for minute then shakes her head running out the room, a couple seconds later I hear the door shut. I am used to her doing this, sometimes it happens in the middle of the night. I try to ask why but she always changes the topic. I throw my arm onto the side of the bed that only moments ago she occupied. Her presence was always so comforting to me, something I was never able to experience with Kayla. I actually always felt like she might kill me in my sleep or something. I roll over to look at the clock. On a Sunday spending all day in bed sounds actually quite nice, but with her as company.

11:50

I sit up in my bed, letting the sheet fall to my hips and I stretch my arms to the ceiling, feeling some of the joints pop. I look through my closet and get into my safe, putting in the code to take out my suit. I need to another job. I need the money. When Rachel leaves, she usually takes a day or two until she can come back to my place, that is plenty of time for me to get everything fixed. I pull out the suit setting it on the bed, scanning through all of the places I could hit. My phone buzzes alive in my pocket.

Kayla: It's been a while did you ever figure things out? Did you figure out who Rachel really is?  
Me: I tried, but the titans are getting smarter.  
Kayla:Isolate them. Force them to split up, I'm here if you need help  
Me: How would you even be sure I get the two I need? How would you handle the other three. There is a reason I have a problem with those brats.  
Kayla: Turn on the TV

I furrow my brow and do as she says the first channel that comes on is the news channel. I see Kayla, but in the suit I made for her years ago she looks to be keeping them pretty busy. I figured she would be doing this sometime soon.

Me: So you are using the Bluetooth in the suit to text me, smart  
Kayla: Just hurry.

I spring into action pulling on the suit as fast as I can, this is my opportunity. I hurry my way to the place I need to be, I choose a spot with an ally way near it, something that I may need to use. How the hell am I supposed to be able to hurt someone who can possibly my Rachel? Someone that I could be sleeping next to each other almost every night? Then again how will I know if she is wrong if I don't do this? In broad daylight this could cause so many more problems. I scope out my entrance, finding my way through the back. Looking for my way to the vault of cash which of course as needed tripped the alarm. I have about a couple minutes at most to get all of the money I plan to keep hidden before I can make it look like they are stopping me. I got to play dumb on this one.

"Drop the currency! " I hear a strong female voice say, I turn around to see the two ladies. My heart skips a beat, one of them could be the girl I have been falling for.

"Come on, currency? Who calls it that anymore?" I ask Green bolts head my way I teleport out of the way and behind her, I hit the back of her neck, she falls to the ground limp.

"Starfire!" I hear a raspier voice say, I turn to the purple haired girl. Her eyes trained on me, she furrows her brows angrily, I hastily throw a X at her, sending her flying into the wall. My heart is beating out of my chest. I don't want to do this. I take out one of my many knives I have tucked in various places.

"So what you are finally going to kill us?" the dark girl asks, I shake my head.

"I don't want to kill you, in fact I don't even want to hurt you. Either one of you." I say I mentally kick myself for saying this out loud.

"Then why do you do this X?" She asks, I close my eyes and throw the knife behind me, I hear it hit Starfire in the back. I hear the dark girl let out a cry. "STARFIRE, NO NO NO NO LET ME GO. LET ME FIGHT YOU YOU FUCKING COWARD"

A light fixture behind me bursts. I flinch, this must be her powers. I take out another knife.

"Azerath Me-" I cut her off with another X to the face. Tears fall down her cheeks, it makes my heart drop into my stomach. What if this is her? What if this is my girl? That I am about to cut open. I flip the knife through my fingers, holding it at the angle I need to cut her without killing her, but enough to scar. Enough so that even if she heals it and she turns out to be my girl I can tell. God is there some other way? What if I show her my face, what if I ask her if she's Rachel. But what if she isn't? I would be showing my face to the kids who have been trying to take me down. Before I can think anymore I quickly swipe the knife, feeling it connect with her arm. I flinch as she lets out a muffled scream. That's all I need to do.

"I'm sorry, I hope I am wrong about this I hope she is wrong about this and if she isn't...I'm sorry" I say, I throw down a smoke bomb allowing myself to vanish. I run out of the side that I came in through in time to see the rest of the titans coming in through the front entrance, I hastily escape and head back to my apartment, the door ajar. I rush in and see Kayla-mask off- sitting in the living room, her arms folded across her chest an evil smile on her face. I look at her with a confused expression. Why is she looking at me like that? She knows something.

"Kayla?" I ask as I take off my mask. She smirks, she is very pleased with herself.

"I told her to stay away from you. However neither of you seem to be able to survive without each other. Let's see how true that is now." She says maliciously

"What the hell are you talking about? Kayla what did you do?" I ask she presses her lips together

"I knew which Titan she was, I even told her I would tell you if she didn't stay away but after you yelled at me, and then started dating her, I decided to get a bit more creative. Why not make you hurt her? Why not give her a reason to be afraid of you once she figures out you are Red X. Jason did you really think that I would let this go on?" She says anger bubbles up inside me I want to fucking ring her neck.

"You knew? You knew and you made me hurt her!" I almost yell

"I didn't make you do anything. I suggested it. That is the best part. You did it all on your own, you were able to hurt someone you may or not be sleeping with. You should be more scared of yourself around her then anything." She says I fight the urge to end her right here. I know I could.

"Which one is-"

"You know who she is. You may not know you know. But think real hard. Dark and brooding, mysterious. Who do you think she is? She isn't the one with burning red hair. How about the one with _Raven_ black hair." She mocks with a smile. My mind shows me the recent memory of sliding the knife across her arm. Pinning her to that wall. Kayla slides past me heading outside in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Bye big boy" She says closing the door behind her. Angrily I slam my fist into the wall, feeling it break beneath my knuckles. Cheap Drywall. I take off my suit and sit in my room, in my boxer frantically dialing Rachel's number with any hope that Kayla is wrong, that she is messing with my mind. Rachel doesn't answer, I get her fucking voicemail. DAMMIT! Oh what am I going to do? I need to go there, I need to tell Rachel it's me. I need to I can't just let this happen. I run myself a hot shower, I need to do something.

[Raven's POV]

Sitting on a cot in the infirmary is not how I wanted to spend my night. This fucking sucks. I have asked Robin to get me my phone but he says he doesn't want me focused on Derick right now. Says it won't be good for my healing process. It is the middle of the day I should be able to at least send him a text so he isn't worried that he isn't getting a response from me. I look my right and see Starfire on the bed next to me. They have taken the knife out of her back and were able to stop the bleeding. Which is good since we don't have an endless supply of Tamerainian blood.

"You are looking really pale." Cyborg says, I arch an eyebrow and look at him. "Okay, paler than usual. I don't think you lost that much blood but I think you should take it easy for a while. I didn't think X had it in him to do something like that"

"Yeah, he kept saying he was sorry. Kept saying that he didn't want to" I say it just doesn't make any sense to me, if he didn't want to then why did he do it? Cyborg inject my arm with something that stings at first but, then slowly goes numb, no doubt for the stitches or staples. I never know which one he will do. I don't understand all this medicine. He waits for my arm to be completely numb before he shows me, yeah it's stitches. We sit in silence while he stitches up my arm. I don't want to talk. I don't understand what happened. Red X sure is okay with fighting us, but I didn't peg him for someone to torture somebody else. After the stitches are done he gives me a bottle of basic Tylenol.

"It isn't much, but I think you know that we don't have the other kind." he says giving me a smirk, I nod and press my lips together. He puts a metal cold hand on my knee, he is careful because he knows his arm can be heavy.

"What's wrong?" he asks I chew on the inside of my cheek, looking down at his hand, then back to my arm.

"Something about him, seemed so familiar. Something about the way he moved, I don't know. All I know is I felt like I knew him." I admit I felt something else saying this out loud. Saying something like this that sounds fucking insane. How could I possibly know him? Cyborg nods and rubs circles into my knee.

"I think you should call your boyfriend or Laurel or anyone who can help you feel a little better. I know it is hard, but I think you need people right now. Not us though, because we will ask you about it. You know Robin will." Cyborg says I nod and smile

"He wants to catch him a little more now that he put a knife in Starfire's back. " I admit, I move off of the bed, allowing my feet to hit the floor. I chew on the inside of my cheek as I wave goodnight to Cyborg and get back to my room. He is right, I need to talk to anyone else. Someone who can talk to me normally and not like I just got my arm sliced open and watch one of my best friends get stabbed while knocked out on the floor and not be able to do anything. My door opens with a hiss, a feel of comfort knowing I am in my own room. Allowing myself to fall into the mattress. I grab my phone off of the night stand, turning it on and letting the bright screen illuminate my face. I scroll through my notifications, Derick blew my phone up. I smile to myself at the thought of him. I know we are still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship. Where everything they do is perfect and you can still feel the butterflies.

Derick:Hey, where are you?  
Derick: I know you are busy, I just need to talk to you.  
Derick: It's important  
Derick: Sorry I am blowing up your phone, I just I am a little worried

Me: Hey, sorry are okay?  
Derick: I have been better. Can you call me right now?  
Me: I mean I could, what is this about?  
Derick: Actually I think you should get some rest.  
Me: umm..okay. Goodnight babe  
Derick: Goodnight Sunshine

I gently set my phone down on the bed, staring at the bright screen. What the hell was that? Did Kayla tell him? God she warned me if I didn't back off then she would. Derick assured me he wouldn't let her take anything out on me, but that means physically. Knowing that I can't do much back in public without showing everyone who I am. I will admit she is smart, insane and a fucking bitch but she is smart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! So I updated a little faster last time, I typed it all in like maybe a week because I was so into the chapter and wanted it to be put out there. I get the same way with my wattpad! Be sure to review and vote for the chapters you like so I know what you guys like :) This chapter might be uploaded a longer time after the rest because I am going on a two week road trip and can't bring my laptop! SOOOO here we goooo**

* * *

[Another time jump] [ a week later]

[Red X's POV]

I can't sleep, usually with Rachel right next to me I can sleep just fine, not this time. She came over and the first thing I see are the stitches, that are mostly healed but still stick out like a sore thumb. It makes me feel sick to my stomach, so far she doesn't know that I know. Something I can't bring myself to tell her. Then I would need to tell her the part about how I know. I lean against the chair next to my window. The rain pattering down on the window, how fitting it matches my mood. She sleeps peacefully, her eyes lightly shut, she looks so much younger and calmer when she is sleeping. Her wounded arm laying gently on her stomach. We made sure she wouldn't accidentally sleep on it, or I wouldn't accidentally do it either, although it doesn't look like that will be a problem. I know that Kayla assumed that once I found out I would leave Rachel but I can't. To me she will _always_ be Rachel, even if she really is Raven. In my head I start making all of the connections I should have made before. Her personality is so much alike Raven, not just her sarcastic comments that I have grown accustomed to but how she carries herself, how cool and collected she is. I was trained to spot these differences. Rachel moved over on her side, I freeze hoping she doesn't open her eyes, I don't want her to know I can't sleep.

The next morning when the sun is shining through my window, casting golden warm light onto my bed and right into her eyes, the clouds must have moved, they will be back. In Jump City they always come back. Rachel opens her eyes a little and turns over.

"Sure sun, be my alarm clock because I don't mind being temporarily blind" She mutters I let out a chuckle. The sarcasm never ends.

"Morning Sunshine" I say she runs her hands through her hair and smirks

"How dare you compare me to that ray of blindness" She jokes I laugh and head into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. A few minutes later she stumbles in wearing one of my shirts that I must have left out. I smile at the sight of her, black hair messy, sleepy eyes, and nothing on but my shirt. It's a good look on her. I hand her a mug of coffee she smiles and takes a sip, she is so weird though, no creamer or sugar.

"How did you sleep?" I ask she shrugs

"How I normally sleep here, peacefully." She answers I nod, I open my fridge to see hardly anything in there.

"I need to go to the store, want to come with? You make basically the most mundane things fun" I say she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I will get dressed and take my meds." She replies I nod and think to myself, those meds are probably how she keeps her disguise up. That must have been what happened the night she turned completely gray. I chew on the inside of my cheek as she takes the mug back into the bedroom, I can see her from the kitchen taking off the t-shirt, seeing her black panties that frame her so perfectly, she has the best figure, stomach that isn't too skinny, just right and that leads up to the most perfect breasts I think I have ever seen. She grabs her bra and straps it on around her naked chest and pulls on her t-shirt as well. I turn around and try to distract myself, trying to get rid of my pitched tent. She did this on purpose. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see a now dressed Rachel, I pull her in and leave a kiss on her lips. Sending my hands down to her waist.

"You are hot as hell you know" I say she smiles and shakes her head.

"Come on baby, let's go" She smirks grabbing the keys off of the counter, she does that on purpose too. I grab my wallet off of the counter and follow her out to my bike, I climb on and she follows.

"How are we going to bring everything back?" She asks, I lift up the seat and hand her the extra helmet.

"I can put some of it in the seat, some of it you will need to hold onto, just don't also forget to hold onto me or you will fly off with the food" I say she laughs and shakes her head. We drive to the store, pulling up and parking the bike. She always looks good on my bike. We go inside, looking for the first thing that we need, juice. She loves juice. I had cranberry juice left over from a party and she fell in love with it, sometimes I think she loves the juice more than me.

"Yay! The juice!" She exclaims putting it in the cart, I smile and nod also putting in an apple juice for myself. The shopping continues, along with Rachel's puns that she says she gets from her friend Garfield.

"So should I be worried about Garfield? He is obviously a hoot" I say grabbing some bread off of the shelve. Rachel snorts and shakes her head.

"No, he is a goofball but I am not into him at all, he is kind of like the little brother I never wanted" She explains, I nod. I wonder if he is one of the Titans. Is Laurel one of them? She would be Starfire, that can't be though because she doesn't leave when Rachel has to.

"Wow poor guy haha" I mutter putting the bread into the cart and pushing it down the aisle. She grabs peanut butter off of the shelve and puts it next to the bread, I nod and mentally cross it off of my list. We finish our list and head to the register. As calm and collected as she is, she is kind of a goofball herself sometimes, she likes to dance to music that plays in stores. I think it is the cutest thing.

By the time we get back to my apartment and finish putting everything away in the fridge and counter, it was close to noon. She said she would have to go home at some point. Well her living in a giant T kind of tells me why she never wanted me to know where she lives. My eyes keep moving to her arm, the stitches looked like they were healing pretty well, she seems like she is doing pretty good with it. Which is good, a part of me wonders how Starfire is doing, I did put a knife right into her back. Rachel lays down on the bed pulling her phone out, most likely messaging Laurel or the rest of the titans. I head in there as well and lay my head down on her stomach, she takes on hand and places it on my head. She likes messing with my hair. It makes me sleepy.

[Later that day]

[Raven's POV]

Entering the tower after a couple days of being at Derick's was so weird. Cyborg smiles at me and sets his tool box down, he was no doubt working on the T-car. I give him a weak smile, I prepare myself for questions he always has some. At least he isn't like Robin who just threw a box of condoms at me, yes condoms and yes actually threw them.

"Hey stranger! How is the boy?" He asks I shrug

"He's okay." I answer shortly.

"We had a couple things to do but nothing we couldn't do without you." He says I cock my head to a side and arch an eyebrow. His eyes widen at the realization of what he said and how it can be taken, he presses his lips together.

"Okay, that is not at all what I meant, I just mean that we would have called for you if we needed to, we just wanted you to have a normal time with your boyfriend" He says I nod and shrug.

"Where is Star?" I ask he thinks to himself.

"I think she is in her room, does she need more healing?" Cyborg asks, I shrug and head to the stairs.

"I don't know but I would sure like to try" I say he nods and I head up to the stairs. I knock on Starfire's door and await for her to answer, the door opens with a hiss and her smiling face is in the doorway.

"Oh friend Raven! You have returned how was the day at the boyfriend's place?" She says excitedly I nod and give her a brief smile. She steps aside to let me in her room, I never am able to prepare myself for the brightness of her room. Pink everywhere. She sits down on her bright bed and smiles widely. She makes me oddly happy. Mostly just seeing her up and moving again; there was a time I thought she would never be able to move again. This is relief.

"Yeah I am back, I just want to look at your back, how is it?" I ask she shrugs

"There is no more or the big pain. More like dull" she says, I nod, that sounds about right. Like it's right on track. I still put my hand on the area and allow the healing to begin, a soft indigo glow comes from the palm of my hand.

"Friend Raven, how is you injury?" She asks, I look down at my arm at the stitches that are mostly healed, they are also on track. I shrug but don't say anything, I need to focus on what I am doing for her to be healed at full power. I chew on the inside of my cheek, I do not understand how she can be this hyper and chipper all of the time. Maybe because her powers are fueled by it while mine would go berserk if I pulled some shit like this. After I start to feel sleepy I stop and look at the wound, it seems even a little better, I smile and head back to my room which is a great feeling I love being home, being in the privacy of my own room, not that I don't like spending time with Derick I do, but something has been off with him as of late. I am not completely sure what it is either. I place my bag down next to the door and sit down in the middle of the room in the lotus position to begin my meditation.

 _Knock knock_

" Come in" I say ending my meditation and the levitation. Robin steps in looking around like he always does, he wants to make sure I haven't conjured up anymore book men. He scratches the back of his head with his hand and gives me a once over.

"Have you made progress on seeing who is behind the mask?" he asks, I nod.

"Yes I was able to a couple months ago but we hadn't had the opportunity, now it is just a waiting game I guess." I say he nods and folds his arms across his chest, he seems extra tense, more than usual which I thought impossible.

"Good, next time he attack we are going to find out if you can recognize his aura. Do you think we know him personally?" he asks I shrug.

"Robin you knew this was a guessing game, I mean me getting a read of his aura is a good thing, I know it is. But we don't know for sure if he is anyone we know, it might take us an extra couple months to be able to figure out who he is" I admit he nods in understanding. As if on cue the alarm goes off in the tower, sending red flashing lights and a loud ringing that always bothered me. We all run into the front room where we would see what was happening and where we need to be.

"Raven's back? Since when? Thought she was getting laid" Beastboys says I give him a dirty look

"Oh Beastboy, you just mad that the only way you will get laid is if you crawl up a chickens ass and wait?" I snap he glares

"Aren't you allergic to chickens?" he asks I roll my eyes, he really is like the little brother I never wanted.

"Both of you enough, its Red X, which means Raven the waiting game is up. Let's do this" He says we nod and head out, it would be faster if we flew there. So that is what we do, the air is cold and smelled of rain, the clouds have moved back over. It is early in the evening why is Red X doing this now? When we get there Red X is shoving stacks of cash into a black bag. He hesitates when we get there.

"Stop X" Robin shouts, how many times do we have to go through this Robin?

"I don't listen to kids" He snaps back. I float behind everyone else trying to get a read on his aura it is a little bit harder than practicing with the other mask back at the tower. Then it hits me. A feeling of familiarity. I widen my eyes and suck in a breath, no this can't be who it is. What the hell is this? Before I can say anything Robin throws a bird-a-rang at Red X, he dodges it and throws a giant X that blows up like foam. Before I can stop myself I throw myself towards Red X, grabbing him by the arms catching him by surprise. I burst through the roof of the building throwing him on the roof.

"Tell me it isn't you" I say before I can stop myself he pauses in his movement. He stands up but doesn't do anything doesn't fight.

"What are you talking about?" I hear through the mask I shake my head and press my lips together.

"Derick...please tell me that isn't you. Please tell me that or the first time ever my powers are wrong because even that would be easier to take than you being...you being Red X" I say I can feel my voice breaking I suck in another breath trying to center myself.

"Rachel it isn't what it seems" I hear after a while, I throw my hands up in defeat and feel my heart drop into my stomach, this doesn't feel real. Feels like something is floating around in my head. I pinch myself in the arm through my sleeve trying for my stitches, something with enough pain to wake me up from whatever nightmare I am in.

"Then what is it? Wait you knew who I was?" I ask so many different questions going through my head. He walks towards me, I want to back up but I don't he puts a hand on me and then I feel like I am being stuck through a small space, then I am no longer on the roof of the building, I am in his apartment, he rips off his mask and my heart drops a little more. Seeing his face made it cement.

"Not there, we couldn't talk there" he says I shake my head.

"What makes you so sure I won't call for them?" I ask he looks down at the ground

"Hear me out, and if you still want to call them I won't stop you" he says, I nod and chew on my bottom lip. Gesturing for him to start talking. I feel like someone is ripping out my heart, slowly and painfully.

"Talk before I change my mind" I reply he nods.

"My name is Jason Todd. I used to be one of Batman's Robins. He uh...I uhh...I died, joker beat the shit out of me then blew me up. I was brought back in the lazerath pit...but I didn't come back the same, I came back with anger issues and a need to kill. Which I tamed, by the time I got back Batman has adopted his new little guy. Damian...sweet kid let me tell you. It realized everyone thought I was dead so I had no choice, I came to Jump City, it took me a little while but I figured I needed money and a place to stay. I witnessed the Red X suit when the kid made it, thought it would help me out. Well then I got involved with some bad people to get some money, after I stole the suit I got them off my trail and found an apartment and made it a habit to steal when I needed money because no place would hire me when they look me up and find out I am dead. So I changed my name and even then I didn't have much of a way to get hired. I started school because I needed to and I made this my life. Kayla and I met she knew about all of this and helped me sometimes. She convinced me that you were one of titans or convinced me that I needed to be sure you weren't so she told me to injure both of the girls enough to figure out which one, I hated doing it. it made me feel like shit. Whenever I see you arm I feel like shit and I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would react" he explains. I let his words sink into my head. So his name isn't even Derick? Out of all things _that_ shouldn't be what bothers me.

"Please say something" he says after a long silence, I try to find words something to say. Anything, nothing comes out. All I feel is the ache I my chest and the sick feeling in my stomach. How could he just expect me to be okay with this?

"How long have you known who I was?" I ask he sighs to himself and closes his eyes lightly.

"Since right after I hurt you. I didn't know before and I have been feeling so guilty ever since. I just didn't know how to say something. I mean you and your friends literally fight against me every time I go out. How did I know you wouldn't turn on me?" He says I shake my head angrily.

"No you don't know how I would have reacted. If you would have just spoke to me. Like a normal person. Talked to me about it. Instead you hid it from me for weeks, knowing that you did this to my arm. That you hurt Star. You knew!" I almost yell, lights around the apartment start to flicker. I know It's my que to attempt to cool myself down but I am just so hurt right now. How could he do this to me? Why?

"You have every right to be mad at me baby. You do, but you have to know that I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I couldn't." He States I shake my head. How do I know if he is telling me the truth? I read is aura, it gives off sincerity. I know he isn't lying to me now. I hear my communicator beep on my belt. I grab it and look down at Robin's face.

"What the hell was that? Where did you go? Where did he go?" Robin asks on the other side. I look up at him. He diverts his eyes down to the ground.

"I tried to take him off guard. It worked for like a minute until he got away...I'm sorry" I lie and end the call. I look back up to Der-Jason and bite my lower lip.

"Thank you" he mutters I have to fight to hold back my tears and my urge to slap him.

"I need to think...I need to go home and think. Come by...sometime around tomorrow and I will let you know if we...if I'm done" I say he nods and puts a hand on the back of his neck and exhales, I take a couple deep breaths myself. I need to center myself. Within the hour I had Made it back to the tower trying to go through my thoughts. I cross my legs in the lotus position and attempt to meditate. Breathing deep in and out, letting all the thoughts in my head run wild. A heavy pressure pressss against my chest. I try to find my center, why is meditation so hard? I open my eyes and sigh out of frustration pulling back my hood. God dammit Deri-Jason whatever the fuck your damn name is. I feel the pressure grow greater in my chest as I run through our conversation again and again in my head. More questions popping up and conflicting thoughts. Fuck I love him...can I really turn him in? What about Kayla, no doubt she will try to keep us apart even if I agree to keep his secret. The fact that she convinced him to hurt me was to keep us apart. Although, he did that all on his own. Yes she convinced him, but there are so many other ways I test it I was Rachel other than injuring me.

I open my eyes in frustration, too many thoughts going through my mind to be able to empty my mind. I scoot into the corner of my room, staring blankly into the dark rook, a room I have seen every day but it feels different this time. Feels darker than normal. I hear a clap of thunder outside, I don't flinch, I am unmoving hardly moving to blink, or raise my chest up and down for a ragged frustrated breath. This is the first time I have ever wished for tears, wished for anything, because that would mean I can feel and work through it. Figure out what exactly I am feeling right knowing how I am feeling how am I supposed to know if I should turn him in or not? Keep it to myself, keep _him_ to myself. Why does this have to be so hard? I am a good person, I have worked hard everyday to get out of the shadow of Trigon. To be the women my mother would be proud of.

 _knock knock_

I stand up, walking to the door to see who is knocking, I glance at myself once in the mirror to make sure I don't look as broken as I feel. I head to the door, hearing it open with a hiss. Beastboy stands in the doorway with a doopy smile, the one he wears everyday.

"Hey..uhhh Raven, I was told to tell you we are having dinner soon, so to come down and eat" Beastboy says sheepishly, no that's not a pun. I nod and look at him wondering why such nervous energy is coming off of him. Am I going to be yelled at and he just doesn't want to tell me, or what? Even though I am not hungry I nod and walk out of my room. I leave my phone in my room, I need some space and I don't need him texting me. When I get down to the kitchen everyone already has their food, a eerie silence has taken over. I sit in my usual spot on the breakfast bar and wait for someone to start the conversation.

"Raven, we are a team" Rabin says finally breaking the silence. I nod and chew on the inside of my cheek, where is he going with this? Does he know, has he found out about Jason before I get to tell him? Before I get to make the choice on my own. I hear my own heartbeat in my ears as I await for him to continue.

"I'm aware" I say blankly.

" Do you Raven? Do you really understand what being a team means?" he asks I feel my heart sink deeper into my stomach, I really don't need any of this bullshit.

"Yes I do, now can you stop asking questions and get to what this is about" I snap folding my arms across my chest following an eye roll.

"Why didn't you wait for me? Wait for anyone? Do you want to be a solo hero because that is what you showed me today" Robin replies angrily, he narrows his eyes through his mask trying to intimidate me in anyway, I know the look it's the look Batman gives someone when he wants them uncomfortable. It won't work on me...I'm always uncomfortable.

"I needed to get him by himself so that I could read him, it gets harder the more people around. You want me to find him right? So I needed to have him alone for a couple minutes don't fucking sue me." I snap Robin sighs and shakes his head.

"You couldn't have told us that? We would have been on board." He asks furrowing his brow at me, leaning in as if to hear my answer better, I sigh and glare in his direction.

"Robin it was a spur the moment choice. Can you give me a fucking break? I have enough going on without you yelling at me for doing my damn job, even if it doesn't match _your_ choices." I say and storm away heading back upstairs to my room. Screw him. Screw everything. When I get into my room I storm to my bed and angrily sit down on the end of it, looking to my dark room. I fold my arms across my heaving chest. Oh for the lord of Azerath what am I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to go ahead and thank IsabellaRoth (sorry if I mispelled it) they brought a lot of things to my attention, such has the lack of a lemon like I said I would, I wanted to say that I was going to do it and I typed it! But Im not too good at sex scenes so I kind of deleted it! I will make it up to you guys! Thank you for all of you reading it and if you would like to be mentioned in my intro leave a review! XOXO**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

I open my eyes, looking around the room, my room. My eyes sting from crying last night. Something I never expected myself to do, it made me feel better to get it out. Despite the lamp that exploded along with it. I sit up placing a hand on my head. A throbbing followed, I internally groan and cringe at the pain. I allow the memories of the day before flood my head, along with all the thinking and choices I made about it. No doubt Robin is pissed at me right now, he hates it when I talk back to him in front of everyone, or in general. I feel an emptiness in my stomach most likely from missing dinner last night to think about this whole thing.

"Morning Sunshine" a voice says in the shadows of my room my eyes dart to the darkness, trying to make out the figure. Jason steps out of the shadow, in his Red X uniform. My heart skips a beat and I feel more of a rock form in my throat. What do I say to him? He reaches up to his mask, taking it off and putting it down on the table next to him where I keep some of my candles. His stormy grey eyes piercing right through my eyes, it feels like he is trying to read me himself.

"You really took that whole tomorrow thing seriously" I say moving to the corner of my bed and putting my feet on my floor. I must have forgotten to change because I am still wearing my boots. I really did just knock out, not that it's a bad thing. I needed the sleep it helped me think about what to do in this situation. I make my way over to Jason who hasn't budged from his spot, just looks at me. His eyes following me has I approach him.

"I just need to know, do I still have you? Do I need to start running? Do I not have time, I need to know" He says I put a hand up to silence him, he shuts his mouth and waits for me to say something, I continue to walk forward until my hand is pressed against the X on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat under it his heart is going so fast from what I can feel , along with his chest moving up and down with every breath.

"Jason this is wrong. You...you hurt Star, you are not exactly the boyfriend for a titan." I say he nods without taking his eyes off of me. I need to get through this, I rehearsed it in my head. I put my other hand on his cheek and get on my toes to plant my lips on his. His lips are used to taking control, I feel hands on my lower back as the kiss deepens. I pull away from him putting my head on his forehead, the space between us almost non existent.

"But I am not just a Titan, I am a person and this person screwed up and I am not ready to be away from you" I admit smashing my lips into his again. I can feel weight lift off of his shoulders, he seems to relax more. We seem to press ourselves together, wanting to melt together. He spins us around to where I can feel the wall on my back. He did always like to pin me. I can feel the bulge even through his suit.

"You better be good at taking that suit off" I mutter, tracing my hand across his forearm. He traces his kiss down to my neck trying to find the zipper on the back of my clothes. I unlatch my cloak and allow him to unzip the rest. I always love seeing the hunger in his eyes when he sees my body. He trails more kisses down my neck and into the top of my breasts.

"You better take that bra off" He demands back pulling away long enough to undress himself, taking off the suit and throwing it aside. I do as he asks and take off my bra although the room is cold and I can feel it bouncing off of my skin, causing goosebumps and for my nipples to harden. When he is only in his boxers I slam myself into him kissing him and feeling his hands on my body. He slides his hands down to my ass. Usually the feeling of someone grabbing my ass makes me cringe but right now its like someone fulfilling a craving. I let out a small moan as I feel him press himself against me as well. He picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and continue in our deep kiss, he puts me up against the wall, his hand cradling my ass. Now that I am a little taller than him he uses this to kiss down my chest teasing my breasts. I let out a soft gasp of pleasure and curl my fingers in his hair. He takes me away from the wall walking me to the bed without putting me down just yet. We kiss once more deeply and hungry like we both were starving and each other was the meal we have been waiting for. He almost slams me down onto my bed, the position placing him right at my breasts, he kisses them, suckling on my hard nipples causing me to gasp again. He doesn't linger there he travels his thirsty lips down to my stomach then down to my pelvis kissing down teasing me.

"Don't tease" I grit he chuckles a little looking up at me, I catch the darkness in his grey eyes. With one swift movement-while remaining eye contact- he licks down to my sex then back up sending pleasurable chills through my body. I small moan escapes my lips something I try not to do. I feel him grip my hips as if to push me into his lips. I grip the sheets around me feeling the joys of him sucking and licking my sex. He's always been very good at this licking the right area and at the right time. I feel my body climbing I arch my back as it climbs higher and higher my jaw hangs open in absolute pleasure. He stops right before I climax.

"Why...why do you do that?" I ask in a pleading breathless voice.

"Because it makes this next part so much more fun" He says moving up I can see him take out his member. He never eases his way in, but this time he does. Slowly and carefully he puts his member into me, I feel the pressure between my hips and tilt my head back. He starts out slow with his thrusts, he speeds up thrusting hard and fast into me I grab his wrist trying to put my pleasure into anything, I see the light next to my bed flicker on and off.

"Take some deep breaths" he says noticing the light flickering I attempt and have little luck, I cannot function with all of this going on. It feels so good. I can tell Jason is getting close to his finish, he is getting faster and rougher, his thrusts almost turn into body slams. I find myself reaching again, climbing and climbing until I can feel that I am almost there, almost to the top. We both explode into muffled groans and moans attempting not to be too loud. He lays down on the bed next to me taking deep breaths and trying to get over the initial shock of the climax.

"Oh my god I am so glad we didn't break up" I mutter he laughs and kisses me again, I can taste myself on his lips.

Before we both ended up falling asleep Jason decides to head out to get back to his apartment to be sure that no one would come into my room and know he was here. A small weight was lifted off of my chest but not near as much as it would be lifted if I could tell someone that I am a titan sleeping and in love with a villain. Someone who if any of my friends knew about they would surely disown me, I would have to leave because I would be betraying Robin. Betraying my best friend for years, aside from Laurel. I lay awake staring at the ceiling, wondering what could have gone down if someone had come in my room and saw it, or even saw the Red X suit laying across the floor in the corner of the room.

 _ding_

I look down to my phone to see a text from Jason, although in my phone he is still "Derick" I quickly change the contact name before replying to the text, or even viewing it.

Jason: So how is the stress level?  
Me: LOL better thank you. I like our stress management  
Jason: I do too! It's way better than I have ever had, and I used to be such a man hoe  
Me: Dear lord of Azerath did you just say man hoe?  
Jason: I think I finally understand why you say that

I smile at my phone and shake my head, why does he have to do this, always making me laugh making the stress of being a Titan just fall away.

Me: Want to hang out this weekend? The summer air should be pretty great  
Jason: Have a job I can't, raincheck?  
Me: Yeah!

 _Knock knock_

I stand up from my bed and walk to the door, it opens with a hiss. I still am a bit angry with them for how Robin reacted and how no one said anything to defend me, like seriously guys? Beastboy stands in the entrance, Starfire stands next to him with a grin on her face I arch an eyebrow and peer at them with a confused look.

"What?" I ask without leaving the irritation out of my voice.

"Friend Robin has informed us that we are going to the Beach this end of week!" Starfire says gleefully, She has been begging to go to the beach for a while now, she has so many bathing suits she wants to try on, most of them she wants to sport for Robin's benefit. I have one or two, both of them show way too much skin although good for even tans.

"That's awesome." I say enthusiastically I do enjoy the beach, but not with Beastboy and Starfire.

"Yeah, um Robin told us to tell you that we need to all go because we need to work on being together has a team again, not to forget the power of being a team I guess. So you have to go" Beastboy adds sheepishly I roll my eyes and shake my head in frustration. Of course that's why he is letting us go to the beach.

"Are we going as the titans or ass civilians?" I ask, Beastboy adopts a confused expression. Of course he didn't think to ask that, that is some important information that is kind of needed if we are going this weekend. I need to know if I need to go shopping for one for Rachel's skin tone or if mine are fine. Apparently that crap matters.

"I will get back to you on that" Beastboy says, I nod and allow the door to shut in their faces, I head back to my bed. I pick up my phone and look at the time, I know it is only five in the evening but I already feel like I need to sleep for a week. I chew on my bottom lip, waiting for Beastboy to come back with an answer to my question, or possibly just Robin coming up himself. Although, I really doubt he would do that he seems to be giving me the silent treatment. He can be such a child. After a few more minutes pass I hear someone knock on the door again, I head to the door letting it open to reveal a sheepish Beastboy with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Going as the Titans" He says and heads out I nod and turn back around laying down on my bed once more, taking out my phone to text Jason the plan. He usually likes to know what I am doing but not so much where it could be controlling, I was worried about that for a little bit.

Me:So I will be at the beach this weekend I guess, Robin is forcing all of us to go because he wants to show us what a team should feel like I guess  
Jason: Haha! I knew he would do something like that. The kid can't take a breath  
Me: He can be such a shithead, but he is pretty sweet when he wants to me  
Jason: I guess so! I think I don't notice because of the way he demands me to put down my bag and surrender

I let out a small laugh, I guess he has a slight point.

* * *

[Time Jump: a couple days]

I rummage through my drawer trying to find my bikinis that Starfire convinced me to buy once a upon a time. I find a royal blue one and take off my cloak and unitard splitting the bikini bottoms on and then the top, I give myself a once over in the mirror, I hated the way I look in bikinis, my boobs always feel like they are going to fall out of it with one wrong move. I roll my eyes at my reflection, grabbing my flip-flops and black towel that I keep just for the beach trips that we rarely take. I grab a beach bag I take as well, I put sunscreen, my sunglasses, my portable charger, and my recent book in it before stuffing my towel on the top of it. I slip over a sheer bathing suit cover so I don't feel like I am running around half naked. I grab my phone and communicator and head out to the living room where we are all meeting. Cyborg is wearing blue swim trunks, which didn't make sense since he never went in the water anyway. Beastboy sporting his bright yellow shorts, a towel swung over his right shoulder. Starfire wears a bright purple bikini, the top almost bursting open. She has her orange towel on her arm with a pair of bright pink sunglasses over her eyes; grinning from ear to ear, she really does love the beach. Robin steps into the room with his green shorts on and dark sunglasses over his eyes, I doubt he will be taking those off at all.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asks he receives nods all around "Cyborg did you pack everything in the car already?"

"Yes! I EVEN GOT THE SANDWICHES!" He booms in triumph, Beastboy reaches over for a fist bump. I roll my eyes and shake my head, I am so glad I brought my book something to really distract me from all of this nonsense.

"What a joyous day! I get to go to the land of water and sand with my friends!" Starfire beams she has a twinkle in her eye from the excitement sometimes I wonder how she maintains this level of happiness in everything she does and says, it must be a talent or did someone just shove the sunshine up her ass? These are the questions I need some answers to. We all make our way to the car and drive to the beach which wasn't that far away, we just needed to go _under_ the water in the tunnel we have built. As we find a parking spot and unload everything the sun is already beating down in an insane amount. We have everything set up in no time, the umbrellas and the towels and even some chairs that they brought. I grab one of them and kick my feet up on one of the Ice chests they brought, taking my book out and opening it to the page I left off on last time.

"Come on Rae take off the bathing suit cover! Get some sun!" Beastboy says I sent him glares, I can't tell if he is being a pervert or not, he has a habit of making those types of comments. I shrug and take off my bathing suit cover exposing my bikini. I laugh as Beastboy grins and blushes before heading into the oceans water. The sound of distant children laughing and the waves crashing. I go back to reading the book allowing it to take me to a place of witches and warlocks, of family feuds and forbidden love. The adultery and the sins, the burning. A part of me sometimes feels like I am actually living in this world.

"Raven, can we talk?" I hear Robin say, I put a bookmark in my spot and close the book allowing it to rest on my lap. I arch my eyebrow waiting for him to start talking to say something to get the gist that I am giving him the okay. He doesn't say anything. I roll my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask without hiding my irritation, he scratches the back of his neck and sighs, taking the seat next to mine. Even with the sunglasses on I can feel his eyes meeting mine.

"I get what you were trying to say to me. I need you to realize though we are a team and we need to communicate as such. How did we know you needed him alone? We thought he could have hurt you. You didn't come back we were worried." He says I nod and chew on my lip, I remember that day clearly. That was the day I found out about who Jason really is, or well "Derick". I remember the sick feeling in my stomach and the betrayed feeling I felt.

"I understand Robin, and I need you to understand that in the heat of a fight I can't always break down my plan" I say he nods and extends his hand to me. I look at him and take it, before I can take it back he is pulling me off my chair and dragging me to the water. I let out a small startled scream. We hit the water, the cold water brushing against my calves. I feel the water splash onto me. I let out a small laugh and look at the culprit of the flying water.

"Robin!" I exclaim splashing water his direction, he laughs and splashes more my way, the cold water sends chills up my spine. This splash battle goes on for a couple more minutes, he is grabbing my arm and pulling me into the water splashes since he splashes like a little bitch. I let out another laugh and shake my head as we both cease fire. We head back to our spot on the beach to dry off, Robin grabs his towel and heads out to talk to some fans that were waiting for him, Beastboy was in the water with Star and Cyborg has been sitting down making a sand castle. I go back to my book letting it suck me into it's pictures again. I apply some sunscreen to the part of my leg that is out in the sun, getting a water bottle from the Ice chest I lean back and take a sip of the coldness. I dive straight back into the book again.

"Heya Sunshine" I hear a raspy voice behind me I turn around to see a very battered Jason.

"Jesus Jason are you okay?" I ask urgently getting up from the chair and cupping his face. A swollen undereye and a a bleeding eyebrow, some other cuts around his face, leaving so much blood on his skin. He is gripping his ribs as if in more pain. I put a gentle hand ontop of his.

"Had a little mishap with some guys who think I owe them money...correction thought" he says I shake my head giving him a once over, he was in blood stained white shirt and black jeans. His breathing sounds ragged and he winces with every breath.

"I need to get you out of here and back to the Tower" I say grabbing my bag "Go wait for me by the T-car"

He leaves, limping and stumbling. I shake my head, my heart going faster then I thought possible. I walk over to Robins still entertaining the fans, the giggling girls.

"Robin, I need to go back to the tower I have homework I'll see you guys there?" He nods and waves me off, I make sure I have everything and I head back to the T-car where Jason should be waiting, I see him leaning against the car next to the T-car blood staining the white paint. I throw his arm over my shoulder and levitate up in the air heading to the tower. I keep my eye on him while I go trying to assess all of his injuries before wwe get to the tower. When we arrive I take him straight to the Infirmary, sitting him on one of the cots I assess him closer.

"Take off your shirt" I command he does as he is told wincing at the pain of putting his arm over his head, I look at a hole in his side where he was putting pressure. A piece of metal standing out of the side.

"Did they break the knife off?" I ask he shakes his head

"That's not a knife babe...it's uh...it's a pressure bomb...we take it out and it blows up." He says sweat dripping down his face, who the hell did he piss of? I need Cyborg for this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okaaaaayy! Sorry to leave you guys off on a sort of cliffhanger! I am also sorry if that sex scene wasn't all that good I told you I am not very good at them! I did try to warn you haha! Well I hope you guys are liking these I have been trying to update a lot more frequently so I am not leaving you guys without the rest for a year like I did before! Please be patient with me lol. I do try to write everytime I am on my laptop so I am trying!**

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean it will go off? Haven't you been applying pressure? So when you release it shouldn't it have gone off already?" I ask he shakes his head and grunts from pain trying to steady himself on the infirmary bed, blood is still trickling through his fingers.

"They pressed the trigger into my ribs" he says wincing once more. God dammit I really am going to need Cyborg;This is not going to be good in any way shape or form.

"I need to tend to your other injuries and call Cyborg for help. Which means I have to tell him everything. I would be in so much trouble if they found out I took you here instead of the hospital, which means he needs to know that you already know who I am," I say he nods and winces at my touch trying to clean the cuts on his face, or maybe it is still from his breathing. I do what I can with his facial cuts and bruises. I wish I could just heal him but if I try to heal anything the wound around this bomb in his chest would close making it harder to get out. I put a couple butterfly bandages on the spots where his eyebrow is split open. I grab my communicator out of my bag that I had placed on the ground next to the bed Jason is sitting on. I need to talk to Cyborg, hoping he is even near his communicator. I radio in and await for him to pick up.

"Sup Rae?" he answers I breathe a breath of relief.

"I need you and you alone to come back to the tower. I need you to help me with something the others cannot know about" I say I see his face twist into concern, he slightly nods I notice him looking around most likely at the other Titans or some girl he saw walking by, or even a taco truck.

"Yeah, okay I will be there soon. Where are you in the Tower?" He asks I chew on my bottom lip

"The infirmary" I say he nods and the screen goes black, I put the communicator back into my bag. I am hoping that the very mention of the infirmary won't drift Cyborg to tell Robin, for one of the first times in a long time I wonder what is going through Cyborg's mind. The first time was when we first presented him with the rings that allow him to look like a normal person, sure the reason it was even presented to him was because of the HIVE operation. I wanted to know how he was feeling and thinking but the rings blocked me out, on purpose.

"What did they do to you?" I ask looking at Jason up and down my heart twisting with every new bruise and cut I find, it feels like my gut is being twisted when my eyes fall on the bomb stuck into him, crimson blood still leaking out every now and then, which means he could still bleed out if we are not careful.

"I'll be fine sunshine, try not to look so sad" He says I shake my head

"I should kick your ass for getting yourself in this situation, what the hell were you thinking?" I ask he falls silent, that's the thing I don't think he was thinking. A couple silent minutes go by and I hear Cyborg walking the halls, his footsteps are easily identifiable. I race to the door and into the hallway to talk to him before he walks into that room and sees the one person I have been hiding from them.

"Rae are you okay?" He asks, I nod and look at the room.

A sick feeling of anxiety and panic is rushing through my system, if he knows that I brought Jason here I will already be in some trouble especially if Jason tells him how it happened. Of course we have to tell him how it happened he can't help unless he knows everything which would mean today is about to get even worse.

"It's not for me, it's for my...boyfriend...I can't do it myself and you will see why soon." I say he nods and walks into the room his eyes widening at the sight at Jason. The broken and battered guy sitting on the bed must have been more of a shock then he thought it would be.

"What the hell happened?" He asks I look at Jason with a look that meant it was his turn to talk, I can't lie to Cyborg anymore so whatever he says will be the story we go with. Hopefully he makes the right choice and tells the truth.

"The people I was doing my business with assumed I stole some stuff from them, that I owed them something. I was out numbered and out gunned" He says Cyborg is taken back, I can tell by the way he looks at the both of us. I put a hand on Jason's back and sigh.

"Jason you should have asked me for help" I say he nods and winces in pain followed by another shaky exhale, sweat drips down his face.

"Hold up, I thought your name was Derick?" Cyborg asks I press my lips together and look down at the floor here it comes, the lie what will we say this time? Protective services?

"That's my alias I use so no one traces me back to who I am, since I am supposed to be dead." He says I look up at him in surprise, I did not expect that.

"So what did they break in you? A Blade?" Cyborg asks examining the wound, Jason shakes his head and groans in pain. I wince with him in sympathy pain even knowing that I am not the one really hurting it is times like these that makes being an empath one of the worst things to be.

"No...It's a bomb...they pressed it into my ribs...you take it out it goes off unless we can find a way to take it out another way." Jason says I can see the pain is getting unbearable, I place my hand on his and try to absorb some of the pain, it makes me flinch at first but I try to take a couple deep breaths, it does hurt in an insane I don't know how he is still awake way.

"Babe don't" he mutters I shake my head

"This is going to hurt...a lot more if I don't" I say he locks eyes with me, I can see how much he is already hurting the pain in his eyes makes me want to absorb all the pain, take it all away.

Cyborg looks over the bomb a couple times, trying to figure out anyway that he could take it out, so far he hasn't asked too many specific questions, nothing that would make Jason tell him that he is Red X, doesn't mean it won't happen very soon. I can see how deep in thought he is and not just about to keep Jason from exploding everywhere. My heart is going a million miles per hour and not just because I am trying to take away the pain that Jason is feeling.

"Who did you piss off because this is a really high quality bomb, better question _how_ did you piss them off?" Cyborg asks I wince at the question as if it could hurt me. Cyborg puts a robotic finger on the edge of the bomb tinkering with it, I can see Jason wince and cringe with pain. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know that I am not going anywhere. He lets out a groan as Cyborg continues with his tinkering. I attempt to absorb any of the pain that I can.

"Because they think I stole from them, I didn't." he says shortly

"Well we need to find them, because they could detonate this remotely" Cyborg says, I press my lips together and shake my head, this is where it all goes downhill, I know that as soon as he knows that Jason...took care of them for lack of a better word.

"I took care of it already, just not before they jabbed me with this" He admits vaguely I look down at my lap, realizing I am still in my bathing suit, blood is on my thigh from allowing him to lean on me, I chew on my bottom lip and try to control all of the emotions going through myself.

"How did you take care of it exactly?" he asks standing up and walking over to an empty chair in the corner of the room, he brings the chair next to the bed and takes a seat leaning back peering at Jason with a look that could only mean one thing. He knows something is up, he knows Jason isn't who he says he is. Jason's complexion turns pasty and pale, more sweat dripping down his face. I hate seeing him in so much pain, it feels like someone is tearing my heart apart, I cannot even imagine how he feels.

"I didn't kill them if that is what you are thinking, meeting Raven kind of changed the way I handle things, they just aren't at all, functioning" He says I peer over to him in surprise, he didn't kill them? Cyborg looks at the both of us and presses his lips together. Something I rarely see him do.

"Rae, who are you dating?" He asks his eyes glued to me, I bite my bottom lip and furrow my brows, here it goes.

"Jason...is Red X" I admit feeling my heart drop into my stomach as I do. Cyborg jumps up from his chair and puts a hand on his head, I can feel his emotions from here, they feel overpowering. A mixture of anger, confusion, and even some betrayal.

"Hallway. NOW" He commands, I nod and pat Jason on the knee and head out into the empty hallway with Cyborg, getting ready to be yelled at in every way imaginable. I lean against the wall and peer at him, he stays quiet for a moment, no doubt trying to find his words. I feel a rock form in my throat and my heart sit at the bottom of my stomach.

"Cyborg before you say anythin-"

"Don't, don't try to make this seem like you aren't doing something extremely fucked up. Red X!? Really?! After what he did, if he was still just a petty thief maybe I wouldn't be as mad but he STABBED STAR! What the hell is wrong with you?" He raises his voice and causes me to jump.

"Cyborg you don't know the full story" I say

"Then tell me! What could possibly be the good explanation for any of this!?" He asks I chew on my bottom lip playing the story in my head over and over seeing if this even will make anything better. Will it? I put my face into the palms of my hands trying to search for the words to start.

"I didn't know he was Red X when we started dating, however his ex knew who I was. She told him one of the girls of the Titans could be his girlfriend and he wanted to know which but she wouldn't tell him and she convinced him the only way to find out was hurt us in a way we couldn't hide in the civilian world. He didn't want but she told him it was the only way so that's what he did. It's how he knew which one I was, but later she told him she knew the whole time and that he walked into her trap I guess. That mission I got Red X alone I read his aura and knew who he was, he told me to let him explain so I did...I told him I needed to think about if I was going to turn him in but I couldn't Cy, I love him." I explain Cyborg glares at the door of the infirmary, I worry he is going to turn him in his-self I wouldn't blame him if he did. Red X has caused us a lot of pain in the past. I know he has, but I can't help how I feel about him.

"Raven he is dangerous" Cyborg says I nod and chew on the inside of my cheek, I feel tears like actual tears well up in my eyes

"I know, but I love him. Cy please help me I can't lose him" I say my voice breaks Cyborg puts a hand on my shoulder, a really heavy hand.

"I'll help, and I will keep quiet about this for now but Rae...I don't like this" He explains I nod and try to take a couple deep breaths before walking back into the room where Jason sits in the same spot, he is pale and sweat drips down his face. I sit back down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his knee, Cyborg sits back down in the chair next to the bed and continues to fidget with the bomb, he works in silence, I am thankful for that for many reasons. I can hear when everyone else gets here and I can also not have to handle the awkward conversation that could be happening right now.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

I feel cold and hot at the same time, I am very aware of the sweat dripping down my face, the amount of blood I have lost and my girlfriend at my side squeezing my knee rather tightly. My breathing feels like it's shallow and like I am not getting enough air, which is weird since there is air literally leaking into my body right now. I look over to Raven seeing the fear and pain in her eyes that she is trying to hard to hide, she doesn't have to. I look over to Cyborg, the person she called to come help me with this, he has been giving the evil eye since he saw me in here, I don't blame him.

"Raven, can you go to my room and get the device that looks like a giant vibrator" he says she scoffs

"I hate you and Beastboy for making that the thing you come up with" She says and jumps off from the bed and heads out of the room, Cyborg tinkers with the bomb sticking out my chest a little more.

"Raven is like a little sister to me, that is the only reason why I am helping, if you hurt her again, or hurt her at all...I will fucking kill you and hide the body in a place not even superman will find. Am I clear?" he asks me I press my lips together and nod I knew this was coming maybe not as dark but I knew it was.

"I won't hurt her. I love her dude" I say he sighs and shakes his head

"That may be true, but I don't trust you and I especially can't trust how close you are to her and to us because this is my family. Now you know where we live and there is nothing stopping you from hurting us." He replies

"She is. She is stopping me, because I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or anyone she cares about...not seriously anyway. I don't think you realize what I can do versus what I choose to do. Batman taught me more than he should have" I admit Cyborg lifts his head and looks at me with an arches brow, the only brow he has.

"Batman?" he asks

"My name is Jason...Jason Todd I used to be a Robin" I say he nods and looks back down at the gaping wound in my side. Not moments later Raven comes back into the room, handing him a tool, that actually really does look like a giant vibrator. He clicks a button on the side and a couple of thin rods come out of the top, he attaches it to the end of the bomb and waits he looks over at Raven, who is looking at me intently.

"Rae you are gonna need to get ready with some lap pads to absorb the blood once I take this thing out, what blood type are you Jason?" he asks, Raven gets off the bed to go get some lap pads.

"A neg" I say he nods and gestures for Raven to go get some, from where?

"You are supposed to be dead" Cyborg says I nod I get that a lot

"Lazerath Pit, brought me back." I admit he nods and looks to the door, no doubt checking to see when Raven will return with the things he needs, I know he means well it actually makes me respect him a lot more knowing he is willing to go against the way the Titans operate to protect someone he cares about deeply. I would do the same, afterall I wasn't lying when I said I love her. Cyborg gets up from his chair attaching these little sticky things to my chest the connecting those to a big computer, a rhythmic beeping starts from the machine, after a few seconds I realize it is mentoring my heart rate. We fall into an uncomfortable silence awaiting for Raven to return and praying we don't get the call that the rest of the team are going to come back early, I guess they were supposed to be there all day. Which gives them plenty of time to help me so I can be on my way and not be any more of a burden than I can already see I am.

Raven comes back after a few more awkward long minutes, she hands Cyborg two bags of blood and he sets them on the a long metal pole next to the bed. He nods at her to get to the other side of the bed and then guides me into laying down, I guess this will make it much easier to get the bomb out. Moving causes sharp pains throughout my body making me groan and cringe. I feel Raven's soft hands on my skin something about that makes me feel a little better, even when I notice the dark purple orbs surrounding her hands, I try to make the connection in my head about what she is doing but for some reason I unable to. Black and purple dots speckle around my vision making it almost impossible for me to focus in on anything, the corners of my vision also blurring probably from the blood loss.

"Rae, this is going to hurt him a lot are you sure you want to do that?" Cyborg asks I just see her nod and then he pulls out the bomb sending waves of pain through me, as quickly as it appears it vanishes and I hear muffled groans coming from Raven, I feel warm liquid pouring out my side followed by a pressure of something on top of it, this must be how floors feel when we spill something then mop it up. The edges of my vision turn dark, everything I am hearing comes out muffled like my head is under water. My eyelids feel heavy, which is nothing to the pain that is still going through my body, like it's being squeezed together. I decide to let go, to allow myself to just take a nap, I can do that. I deserve a small nap. I close my eyes and allow sleep to take over something that may be dangerous but very much needed.

I open my eyes to a vaguely familiar room, I look around trying to place where I know it from. It's dark and huge, I am a huge bed that also seems familiar I look down at my body, noticing a needle in my arm with blood coming through the tube. I try to sit up feeling lightheaded and sick as soon as I do. I think I see a figure in the side of the room, a hooded figure I try to squint my eyes to see if I could see it any clearer hoping nothing pops out at me. The figure turns around and stands up, I try to brace myself for whatever comes next.

"You're awake!" a raspy voice says, I finally understand where I am, I am in my girlfriend's room. I am still in the tower, which makes sense on why it is so dark in here she always had a thing for dark places, maybe that's why she is so into how I think.

"Hey Sunshine" I say, she clicks on a light next to the bed and then I can see everything better, even her face, which is such a sight something I honestly don't think I can ever get sick of.

"I still want to kick your ass for getting yourself this hurt, next time call me" she says I shake my head and groan as I try to sit up once more, she sits on the edge of the bed and puts a gentle hand on my back, aiding in me in my venture.

"I would never put you in that type of spot with no type of people, the villains you deal with aren't trying to kill you. Just take you out of the game. These guys would try to shoot your head off. Then I would have to go on a killing spree to avenge your death do you want that?" I ask she chuckles and puts a hand on the side of my face.

"Please...never put yourself back into this spot then? I can't lose you" she says I nod and she leans in placing a soft kiss on my lips. A simple happiness floods through me, something I never experienced with Kayla, which her it was more of a content lust. We were both very happy with how much we wanted to rip each others clothes off. We both fall into a comfortable silence, Raven grabbing the book she is reading and sitting next to me on the bed, it leaves me to wonder if the other Titans know that I am here. I doubt it since I am not in chains or off to jail. Which means that Cyborg kept his words and didn't say anything. I don't know what either one of them expects to happen now. I won't stop doing what I am doing I have to do what I do. I just wonder if they will now go easy on me, I noticed Raven has. She holds back. I remember how hard she used to kick, would leave bruises I would explain to Kayla the next morning. Now something has changed. What a weird thing to remember about your girlfriend...the way she kicks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellllooooooooooo, sorry for the lag, I know this lag is long because it's been a long time since I updated and I am just starting to write this, so I know that this is going to be a long wait for you guys and I am sooo sorry, I hope that you forgive me! FOR ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS! Thaank you so much xoxo it means a lot that you are giving my book a chance, because I do put a lot of time into them. I always appreciate comments and letting me know what you think so please do! Enjoy this chapter. I am going to add a sex scene but I realized I am still really bad at it, so I basically gonna go off my own sex life lmfao and just write it from memory it'll be easier.**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

Risk, something that people take everyday even if it's as little as not finishing homework on time and doing it ten minutes before it is being collected, or wearing white to school or out in public at all really. In my case it is harboring my villain boyfriend in my room with a tower full of superheros. Sometimes I get worried that Robin will decide he needs something from my room and would go in a take it, then find my still very injured boyfriend on my bed with his Red X mask on the nightstand. I lower the book I have in front of my face, and look over at my bed, to see his sleeping body. His chest slowly rising and falling, it brings me comfort knowing his breathing is so steady.

"You just going to stare sunshine?" I hear his sleepy voice grumble, I smile and stand up from the lotus position, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed, checking his IV bag, it's almost gone. He looks so much better already, I am not sure if he will need another. I feel his forehead to check for signs of a fever which would indicate an infection in his wound, no everything's good. I lift up his shirt to check the wound itself. I need to make sure it is healing correctly with all the healing sessions we have been doing lately.

"If you want me undressed you just have to ask" He deadpans I roll my eyes and skim over the wound, it looks good.

"If I wanted you undressed you would be" I say he smirks and opens his gray eyes a little bit, looking me over. I love it when he does that, I feel like he is taking me in admiring me, it makes me feel a way that is tough for me to explain. Like being horny but also with such love attached to it. Something I don't think I will ever get used to.

"You are so beautiful" he says I shake my head and chew on the inside of my cheek, I kiss the skin next to his wound, being sure not to kiss the actual wound. I get up to move and I feel him grab my wrist and pull me in. He puts both of his hands on my hips and gestures for me to sit on top of his lap, so I do. Even though I know where this will probably lead I don't mind. Sometimes I crave him in that way, other times I just crave his attention. I lean down to kiss him and feel a sense of comfort when our lips touch, I bite his bottom lip and let it go and feel as his erection pokes through his shorts. I love that feeling, it being right underneath me. I can feel his hold on my hips tighten as well.

"You know exactly what that does to me sunshine" He says I nod and smile and kiss him again, biting down a bit again to cause his erection to get a little bigger.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, it might hurt you, and also well everyone is home right now" I say he nods and slaps my ass I smile and shake my head at him, he really is trying to get caught sometimes I know it. That is exactly what is going to happen if he isn't careful.

"Then try not to be so loud" He whispers as he fidgets with the clip on my cloak, I bite on my own bottom lip and help him with the clip, taking it off and throwing it to the floor, he lifts his hands up and unzips my one piece. I peel it off and sit back down onto his clothes erection. I rub my hips onto it a little bit, feeling it get a little stiffer, I see the lust in his eyes, taking in the vision on my half naked body. I crawl back and take off his shorts and his underwear, holding his member in my hand. I lick up the side and then putting it into my mouth as far as it goes, which isn't a whole lot. He is too big for me to fit in my mouth. I hear him curse under his breath as I speed up and use my tongue to flick around the tips. He grabs my wrist and gestures for me to get back up, he helps me put it in and as he does I feel every inch filling me.

"Oh fuck" I gasp he shakes his head and uses his hand to guide me up and down until I take control and do it myself, I press my lips together to keep me quiet because oh god do I want to moan loudly. I move my hips around in a circular motion then slide back down. I put a hand over the top of his wound and use this intimacy to try to heal him a little, the emotional connections help. I can see his breath quickening as he gets closer to his climax. I go a bit faster and lean down to kiss him letting out small moans into his mouth.

"Fuck Rae I might finish quickly" He says I let go and sit up, but I feel him finish inside before I can get off. "fuck"

He releases a relaxed breath as he comes down from his climax, I get up and shake my head.

"You need to warn me before you right about to finish. This is how people get kids" I joke he nods

"Yeah but that last stroke got me" He says I roll my eyes as I go into my bathroom to clean up. This is such a mess.

"That last stroke is going to give us kids" I say he laughs and pulls his shorts back up as I walk back into the room, putting back on my clothes, it may be a joke but I always do get a bit worried about it, what if we did have that happen, how would we even make that work?

These thoughts make me worry about the future, what would happen? Do I even have a future like that? It brings up so many questions that Jason and I have never even thought about talking about. I guess after only being together for a half of a year you don't even start thinking about what the future may hold for the both of you, especially this early. You wouldn't want to bring it up and worry them that you are already thinking about it but, you also want to know if it is even a possibility in their mind.

"Relax, you know I think I can handle my wound from here. I don't want to put you at risk any longer than I should. I mean you could get in so much trouble for having me here. I really think that I should head home and you can just come over whenever you feel like it" he says I think about what he is saying and chew on the bottom of my lip. Pulling at any loose skin.

"Yeah that would be better for me, but when will I ever be able to. I have school and I am a titan and I won't be able to give you the attention that you need to really heal." I say he nods and wipes away the extra...mess from himself on a piece of toilet paper. I have a roll right next to my bed to keep the trips to the bathroom for runny noses or allergies to a minimum. Midnight sex runs as well. Jason looks so relaxed, something he rarely looks. He usually holds all of the weight of the world onto his shoulders, but right now he looks so at peace, something I never thought I would ever see ever in my life. Maybe it is because for the first time in a long time he doesn't need to worry about stealing money, robbing good people of their hard earned money, or even robbing banks. He just gets to sit and relax, sit and be with someone he enjoys. In many ways in fact.

"I guess you are right babe. Well I don't mind being here, I like living with you. Maybe one day it won't be temporary" he says I smile, I always can't help but smile when he says things like that. God what did he do to me? Making me so happy that sometimes I forget that I cannot afford my own happiness, that I have to contain it, but around him I don't want to. I open my mouth to say something but am cut off by the alarm going off, the flashing red lights. I rush and grab my clothes, throwing them back on, shoving my feet into my boots.

"What's going on?" Jason asks

"There's trouble, I got to go, I will be right back okay!" I say he nods I kiss him on the cheek and run out the door heading to the rest of the team. I find my place in the circle around the table. Robin clicks on a button that shows a security camera footage of Control Freak zapping a person and then they just, vanish.

"What the hell?" I ask Robin nods, and shakes his head with worry.

"This is one of the first times Control Freak might actually be a real danger, we need to get this taken care of and fast. TITANS GO!" he shouts, we all leap into action, making our way to where the signal was released. When we arrive we see Control Freak, standing in front of a little boy. A manic laughter slipping from his mouth, he extends his arm with the remote.

"STOP!" Robin shouts, Control Freak looks up from the child and smiles, smiles his crooked smile. He chuckles and the delay is just enough time for the kid to run away.

"Well, well well look who it is the TEEN TITANS! You are no match for my Zapper Contraption, everyone I zap with this gets swallowed up and stored right in this crystal ball" Control freak explains holding up the remote with an opal crystal on the front of it, where the beam comes out of.

"You don't want to do this Control Freak! Last chance to stand down" Robin yells, I shake my head, we are giving him too much time to zap one of us, he needs to be stopped. I see an evil smile spread onto Control Freaks lips, he presses down on the remote and a blue ray of what looks like lightning shoots out of the opal crystal, I look to see who it is aiming for, it's going to hit Beastboy and he isn't even looking at it.

"Beastboy watch out! I yell swallowing him up in a black dome. The lightening hits the dome and fades away. I put my other hand out and swallow Control freak as well, I swing my arm across and throw Control Freak into a nearby wall and I let go of Beastboy. I see him turn into a gorilla and bang on his chest a little bit, I watch Control Freak get up and grimace, he extends the remote again, Robin charges him and kicks the remote out of his hand, he holds his bow staff next to Control Freaks head, and glares.

"It's over Control Freak" he growls, Control freak sighs and folds him arms.

"NOT FAIR NOT FAIR NOT FAIR" he yells Robin places cuffs on him as Cyborg scoops up the remote and looks it over. He clicks on a button and the same electricity comes out but in multiple streams and releases all of the people that he had trapped inside.

"That could have been a lot worse, Beastboy you need to pay better attention to who we are fighting against, because if Raven hadn't seen that thing coming towards you, you would have been sucked inside as well." Robin scolds, Beastboy's ears droop and he nods. He knows that he should have been paying attention. We wait around a little longer for the police to show up and take Control Freak away, and then we all head back to the tower. I open my door and see Jason asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. I put a hand right above his wound and allow my healing to start even if it's just a little bit.

 _Knock knock_

I dart to the door and let it open just a little. Beastboy is standing there with a hand on his neck and an awkward composure, his ears are still drooped and his gaze is to the floor. He must feel badly for what happened, he shouldn't things happen he is just lucky that someone else was paying attention.

"Hey Rae, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me out there" he says I fold my arms across my chest and nod.

"It's okay, Robin already told you that you need to be more attentive when you are out in the field, I don't mind saving your little green butt from time to time but just make sure that it isn't a daily thing." I say he nods and his ears perk up a little bit.

"You spend a lot of time in your room, maybe you should come out for some pizza" He says I shake my head.

"I stay in here because this is my happy place, I am reading a really good book right now anyway. I will talk to you later okay BB?" I ask he nods and heads down the hall, I release a sigh of relief and close my door, I look back and Jason is sitting up in the bed with his eyes on me.

"What happened out there that you needed to save the little green booger?" He asks I let out a small laugh and walk over to him climbing onto the bed.

"He wasn't paying attention to Control Freak, so when the zapper almost got to him I had to use a dome to block it." I say he nods and looks down at his lap, I wonder what he is thinking about. He is one of the harder people for me to read, unless I use my empathy to see what is going on emotionally, although we both agreed that I wouldn't use it on him unless I really felt like I needed to, it still doesn't show me what is going on his mind. Doesn't show me what he is thinking.

* * *

[RED X's POV]

A couple days go by, they all seem to blend together to me though, the only way I keep track of time is when Raven gets up to go to school then comes back. Sometimes it is thrown off by a mission in the middle of the night. Being next to her so often gives me so much peace, she is just so relaxing to be around something about her presence is relaxing, it could be something as small as her just being on my motorcycle, or just being around and I feel peace. I don't understand why, I never felt so much at peace from being with one person. Right now I feel at peace and she is on the floor in the lotus position with a book levitating in front of her face. She is also floating half way off the floor, something I don't think I will ever get used to seeing.

"Do you ever do that on the ground?" I ask she lowers the book to look at me with her beautiful asmyth eyes, she archs her one brow and smirks.

"This is another form of meditation for me, reading is relaxing" she answers then slides the book back up to her face level. My stomach wound is almost healed as well, it looks more like a scar although, it still hurts a lot which Raven says means the inside needs a bit more time to heal or she would let me go back to my apartment. OH NO MY APARTMENT! The rent is due sometime this week, I don't even know what day it is, please tell me it isn't Friday, please tell me it isn't Friday.

"Hey sunshine, what day is it?" I ask a little hope in mind, that I have a day or to before I am late with my Rent. She lowers the book once more and thinks to herself, her eyes looking up as she does.

"Friday, why?" she asks I groan and try to stand up or at least try to, I fall back over onto the bed, Raven floats back down the floor, almost so silently her feet hit the floor I almost didn't notice she didn't until she is at my side.

"You don't have enough strength to do that yet my love. What's so bad about it being Friday?" she asks I shake my head and sigh, I guess it would be smart to tell her. So she doesn't think I am just crazy, or sick of her. God I don't think I could ever be sick of her.

"My rent is do today, and I nee to pay it so I have a place to go back to" I reply she sighs and then chuckles a little bit. She takes off her shoes and places them at the side of the bed then looks back up at me.

"Oh, I already took care of that, you can relax" She says I drop my jaw and look at her with utter shock. She did what? When? How did she even know, did I tell her? One of the things I most definitely not used to would be my _girlfriend_ paying for something that I should be handling. A little string of guilt tugs at my gut.

"How did you-" I start but she raises a hand and I close my mouth.

"I notice things, and I thought about just about everything before making the choice to keep you here instead of your place, I knew you wouldn't be able to go out and rob any banks that I would have to stop you at, so I took care of it myself" she explains.

"You are such a different person than I thought you were...don't take that the wrong way either, just when we met I had no idea you would turn out to be well, a Teen Titan, or such a generous and sweet person. Since you make such and effort show people literally anything else. Do your friends know that you are like this?" I ask she blushes a bit and looks down at her lap. She puts a hand on my leg, she enjoys putting her hand on me in any way she can when we talk. Her way of showing me that she is taking this seriously and that I have her complete attention.

"I show them I am thoughtful when I can, but for the most part I don't know I just don't do things that often. It's different with you." She says looking back up at me, I arch an eyebrow at her, thins are so different with her as well. I feel things I never felt with Kayla, I do things Kayla would ask me to do but I just didn't and with her I _want_ to do those things. She just brings something out of me that I hadn't seen since Joker beat me with that damn crowbar. The memories of that night fill my memory, the weight of his hits, the sound of the bat cycle approaching but not near as fast as it needed to be to get there in time. Then waking up with nothing but anger filling me up, keeping me going. Some how the anger faded as time went on, as I used my skills to the things they were intended to stop.

"How are things different?" I ask she thinks for a bit, maybe trying to find words? You would think with how much she reads they would be able to just flow out of her. I quickly learned she sometimes has a difficulty forming them with how she feels.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's like I feel more with you so I want to do more with you, for you. Feelings aren't something I am all that used to." She admits I smile and put a hand on her face, I knew she would have a hard time. I love moments like these, the ones where we can talk about serious things along with the moments we can be goofy.

"I get it, I feel the same way." I say I see her eyes light up a bit, I lean my head against the headboard of the bed and sigh, I lift up one of my arms. "Insert body here"

She laughs and crawls next to me with her book, opening it and reading while she throws one of her legs on top of mine. I smile and rest my cheek onto the top of her head, she smells of lavender and vanilla. That's that purple shit she washes her hair with and the body spray that she loves because it reminds her of the vanilla creamer stuff she puts in her hot chocolate. I feel my eyelids get heavier as the time goes by, as I look over her head and try to read what she is reading, but it is in a language I don't know. Latin maybe. She's smart. I can feel myself drifting off into sleep, the only bit of discomfort in my side, it's not enough to stop me from knocking out.

When I wake up, I look over to the clock on the nightstand that reads 3:23 a.m I blink a couple times to make sure the time is right then look down to see Raven asleep in the same spot she was in before, the book open with her finger places on the inside but her hand limp. She must have fallen asleep while reading. I grab the book and the purple tassel she uses as a place holder. I close the book and place it on the nightstand next to my mask. I can hear her make a weak groan as I move, I turn over and place her head on my chest and wrap my arms around her, she is so much smaller than I am that she just fits perfectly. I lay my head down on a pillow and close my eyes again, falling back asleep with her sleeping peacefully in my arms. I could indeed get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY! I am so sorry for how long it took me to update last time, most of the time I can write like 1,000 words in one sitting if I sit there and really try and give it my 100% attention but, I have so much ADHD that I end up getting distracted then forgetting what I was doing! So I again apologize. I really hope you guys are enjoying this book, if so I would love for you to favorite the chapters and tell me what you think, maybe share it with someone you know will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing and letting my imagination come to life. My writing style as somewhat changed I think since I started so if you have been with me since the beginning I greatly appreciate your patience. Please enjoy this chapter because it clearly takes me like a month to write it haha ALSOOOOOO: so I wrote like 2,000 words and then I had to leave and take my laptop but my laptop doesnt have a battery so when you unplug , it dies and I had to wifi so I was unable to save the words..and the copyin and pasting thing didn't work for another stupid reason so I had to write it all again...so this may take longer than I thought it would. Sorrrrryyyy xoxo**

* * *

{Time jump: A month}

[Raven's POV]

My bed still feels alone; normally I am used to sleeping by myself, I never had anyone to share the bed with and I don't really welcome people in my room to sleep. Except sometimes when Starfire would have a nightmare and would be too afraid to wake Robin up she would knock on my door. Even then I would sleep as far away as I could just so that I still had my own space. After sleeping next to Jason, and having his arm around my waist at night. Feeling him pull me closer even though he dead asleep, it was comforting. It was something I got used to quicker than I should have, waking up next to him was the highlight of my morning. Now that is he back at home and not needing to be here with me anymore I toss and turn, looking at the side of the bed that his body once occupied.

I let out a frustrated groan and roll back over to the other side of the bed looking at the wall. I close my eyes in hopes of finding sleep but the pending loneliness chases it away. I look over at the clock on my nightstand, dammit 2:30. I have so much to do tomorrow, so many finals to take before summer break. So much studying to do before Monday creeps up on me. My phone dings to life on my nightstand, I reach out and grab it squinting from the brightness of the screen.

Babe: I need your help, and not Rachel help I need Raven help  
Me: you okay? What do you need my help with?  
Babe: Meet me at the warehouse just outside the city.  
Me: Jason what do you need me to do?  
Babe: I don't have time to explain right now I am going to be cornered any minute and I don't have enough juice in my suit to teleport  
Me: Okay Ill be right there; Hang tight

I throw off my covers and throw on my clothes, pulling on my boots, I sneak downstairs to the bottom floor and take off, levitating through the sky and to the warehouse right outside the city like he said. I try to see what's going on by merely sight but that proved impossible. I head down quietly landing on the roof, I look down trying to find a skylight or anything for me to sneak in through, I find nothing but I don't sense anyone below me either. I phase through, landing on the floor. My feet making a slapping sound as I hit the cement. It echos throughout the empty warehouse, the only thing filling it, are large wooden crates on the sides, the middle completely clear. I try to search for Jason using my empathy trying to find where he is. He probably has that damn mask on that makes me finding him almost impossible.

 _Dammit Jay_

I begin to walk, trying to find out where he could be, I could call his name but whoever is after him may hear as well. I walk by a couple of wooden crates and hear the shuffling of feet, footsteps not to far from where I stopped in my tracks, I turn around to see if I could find where they were coming from,I hear a large metal door slam and then feel two hands grab my shoulder, I open my mouth to let out a frightened gasp but a hand covers it. I am in complete darkness I feel a body press up against mine.

"Shhh babe they are coming" I hear a metallic voice say to me, it's Jason, I relax my muscles that had tensed when I was grabbed.

"Jason what the hell did you get yourself into" I hiss he lifts his mask his hair is messy and sticking up in some places. He looks around the crate being sure he has enough time to talk to me before needing to get right into action.

"I uhhh...I am not really sure if I am being honest. I was low on the Xenothium and really needed some more and I knew I had stashed some here, buried somewhere behind this place. The moment I got here though things started getting...uhh rough I guess." He rambles I shake my head and release a sigh.

"Jason, you shouldn't have come here alone. This place has been one of the high points for drug and weapon trades for the passed two months, we have been trying to find the times and days that it has been happening and going down but we never figure it out. " I explain he shakes his head

"I wish I would have known that and I wouldn't have not come with my non-Xenothium weapons! Rae you couldn't have mentioned this?" He asks in a harsh whisper.

"You don't tell me about what you do when you go all Red X, so I shouldn't have to tell you what I do as a Titan" I say he rolls his eyes and looks over the crate another time. He puts his mask back over his face and gets low on the ground I see his flick his wrist in a weird way but can't see what he was doing. He ducks back over to me and faces me, or well his mask does, I can never tell where he is actually looking when he wears that thing.

"Just help me get out of here and we will talk about this later" He says I roll my eyes but agree, checking any way we could exit out of here without getting shot at or hurt. I don't find anything, we may need to fight our way out of this one. I hear a couple of footsteps heading our way, getting louder with each step. I summon two black energy balls around my fist and wait for anyone to come around that corner.

"Don't kill anyone" I whisper, and step out from behind the crate facing a man dressed in all black armed with a huge gun that if I knew anything about guns I would be able to name. I thrust my fist forward sending a a crate that I grabbed with my black energy and throwing it at him, it hits the man and throws him to the ground. I hear running footsteps around me, Red X jumps from behind me and kicks another guy as he lands that was running our way. The guy falls limp, I scan the area with my powers for any more people with emotions, anything that I can gather.

"There is more outside the doors, they are waiting for us." I say Red X turns to me and nods

"Any other exit you can think of?" he asks I look up at the part of the roof that I came in through and nodded, I levitate up and grab him on my way and phase the both of us out to the top of the building. I keep going up until I am sure I am high enough not to be seen. I look down at the men surrounding the building. When did their numbers grow so much. I recognize their jackets as part of a gang in town known as the Jumpers.

I head to Jason's apartment building, with him in my two hands he is easy to carry when I am levitating. I let his feet hit the floor right outside of the apartment building, I land right next to him and take down my hood off of my face.

"It wasn't my idea for us not to talk about this shit Raven, that was you. You wanted to keep our relationship and what we do separate" He begins

"Oh so we are starting now, okay...well I still think that it is a good idea but when you are going to places you haven't been for months maybe check in and just ask for a bit of help, did you see how many of those guys there was. With big guns!" I shout he rolls his eyes

"Raven I wouldn't need to ask for help if you would tell me these things" he yells back I scoff

"Some of those things are official Titan business I can't tell you about all of it you know that" I say he shrugs

"Why? Because I am a criminal?" He asks I shake my head

"Where did _that_ come from, you know damn well I don't care about your...job choice. It has nothing to do with that, it is because some of it is just not your concern" I say he throws his mask onto the floor is a frustrated fit, he curses under his breath.

"Raven you think I don't see that demeaning look you give me sometimes, like whenever I tell you about life as Red X, you know that I don't have another choice not when you are legally fucking dead" He says I am taken back, I never give him any type of looks when he tells me about his life. Then again I made him promise not to talk about it so we can keep everything separate and simple.

"I do not look at you with a demeaning look. I don't care about any of it the point is I don't have to tell you about Titan things just like you don't have to tell me about Red X things" I say he takes in a deep breath. I can see how agitated he is.

"You know that I hide my Xenothium there! You should have told me before I got there!" he yells I take a step back and shake my head.

"No you should have asked for help from your girlfriend or even just asked if that place where again you haven't been in months because your poor choice making was safe or not" I say he throws his hands up and then looks down at the ground.

"Why would I want to drag your perfect little life into this. We all know how your friends think of me, they think I am basically nothing. You are too afraid to even let them know that we are dating!" he says I shake my head

"What does that have to do with any of this? I am not scared for them to find out, but yes I would rather them not find out that the person I am with is the same person who cut my arm open and stabbed Star" I snap he raises his hand as if to strike me but he puts it down almost as soon as he has put it up. I know why, when he is angry his first thought is violence, but he knows he doesn't want to hit me. If he does not only would I kick his ass but the only way I would be in his life is as an enemy and he knows that.

"You...just don't fucking get it" he says, I turn around and start acting like I am looking for something, I pat down my abdomen as if I had pockets which we all know I don't. I look behind him, and then behind me. He furrows his brows.

"What are you looking for?" He asks I stop searching and look at him, cocking my head to the right side.

"Oh, I am looking for who THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?!" I yell he throws his head back, I see his shoulders shaking but I am unsure on if it is laughter or if he is losing his shit.

"You can't make me laugh Rae, that is an unfair advantage I am trying to be mad at you" he says I let a smile form on my lips that were pressed into a hard line on face.

"Look, you just...you need to ask for help with some things, I have information you may need and if I need your help you know I will ask. But I can't help you unless I know what you are planning" I say he nods and crosses his arms across his chest.

"We should talk about this another time, you should be getting home. Thank you for getting me out of there." he says I nod and look him up and down, I enjoy taking in his image, in every situation, how he stands, the way his body fills the suit. Everything. His messy mask hair. I tell myself that it is in case for some reason someone makes a clone of him, I can tell the difference but I know it is actually because I want to remember this time with him forever. He walks over to me and puts his arms around me.

"I umm...I love you okay? Tell me when you get back to the tower" I nod and pull him in for a soft, quick kiss. As he walks away and into his apartment building, scooping his mask off of the floor as he does, I levitate into the sky and head back to the tower.

The air hitting my face is cool and warm at the same time, sort of like nice spring air. I sneak back into the tower and head up to my room, as soon as I get in a lay my head down on the pillow and try to find some sleep, hoping that I didn't chase it away too much. I knew I wouldn't get much since the sun is starting to peak on the horizon. I knew I would have been out all night if I went to help him. I can feel the sleepiness behind my eyes but know it is going to take a lot of work to find sleep.

 _Knock knock_

Who is the name of Azerath is knocking on my door at six in the morning, on a Saturday? I get off of my bed and walk to the door, pressing the button that opens it with a hiss. Cyborg stands in the doorway, his lips pressed into a hard line across his face.

"Can we talk?" He asks I nod and step aside, I am sure I already know what he wants to talk about, the dark, serious look on his face gives it away. I usually don't let anyone in my room, but I need to be able to talk about this with him without worrying if someone is going to turn the corner and hear what I have to say.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask

"I can keep your secret as long as no suspects anything, but I am not going to lie to Robin especially not if he asks me what you were doing sneaking out of the tower at three in the morning, so you better have a good reason" he scolds.

"Red X gave me some Intel about that gun trade and drug trade spot, the one at the old warehouse right outside the city. So we went to go check it out. We didn't want to involve you guys until we were sure it was something." I lie, well okay not a complete lie, he did give me intel it was just wasn't on purpose and I don't remember all the information I took in and stored in the back of my head.

"Did it turn into something?" He asks all signs of anger have vanished from his face and are replaced with curiosity.

"Yeah, I think it may be the Jumpers, but they are growing in numbers. When I looked up it looked like I was looking down at the small part of an army." I say he nods and takes in the information.

"Okay, well thank you for telling me." He says, he turns on his heels and begins to walk out, the door opens with another hiss he stops in the doorway and turns back to look at me. " I don't want to see you hurt, or mixed up in anything that you shouldn't be. Be careful"

I nod and wait for the door to close. I feel the exhaustion hitting me in the head, I walk back to my bed and let my body collapse onto it. I kick off my boots and try to find even a little bit of sleep. I try to quiet my mind and focus on getting to sleep. I am not sure on when I finally fell to sleep since the memories of laying down and closing my eyes all seemed to blend together.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

As soon as I close the door to my apartment I head straight to my bedroom, flopping onto the bed. The feeling of my head on my pillow after such a long night is a feeling I don't think much can compare to. I feel myself drifting off into sleep, something that I need very much. I shove my hand under my pillow, I feel the handle of the gun I have under there. Something I keep under there as a precaution. I take it out whenever Raven spends the night and shove it under the bed.

 _creeeeeek_

I jolt up and my hand squeezes the hand of the gun, I point it forward, not seeing anyone in my room. I quietly get off of my bed, looking into the hallway for anyone. I don't see anyone. I keep the gun pointed in front of me as I go into the hallway and round the corner into my living room, a blonde girl with a tiny frame but is about my height is standing in the middle of my living room. I let out a sigh and shake my head.

"Kayla you can't keep breaking into my apartment" I say she giggles and turns around to face me.

"I didn't, your door was unlocked as if you were just daring someone to come in and mess with you" she says I roll my eyes, I lower the gun but keep my grip on it tight.

"I wasn't daring you" I say she bites her lower lip seductively, hah jokes on her I only have eyes for one girl and that is _my_ girl. She shifts her weight onto her other foot and looks around at the apartment.

"Oh I think you were, where is your little girlfriend anyway?" she asks I narrow my eyes at her and watch her carefully.

"She is at home" I say she nods "What are you doing here Kayla?"

"You know what I am doing here" She says I release an exaggerated sigh and hang my head low. Why is she even still on this? She should get the fuck over it already we are not together anymore!

"Why do you even still care, we have been broken up for almost a year" I say she nods and walks around looking my apartment up and down, seeing the things I didn't have when we were together. Raven helped me a lot with decorating my apartment. I had no idea what goes where or what is what she helped a lot.

"I may not be with you but I don't want _her_ with you, do you understand?" She asks I can see that she is wearing that black dress that used to drive me wild, she does a lot of things that used to drive me wild, now they are just so boring to me that I am unfazed. When Raven and I first started dating, Kayla wore that same black dress that frames everything to school but I barely noticed because I was busy looking at my hot girlfriend who was wearing these jeans that make her ass look great, Kayla doesn't really have much of an ass.

"You don't get a say in my life anymore" I snap she nods and reaches into her bag, I move my finger onto the trigger to get ready to defend myself in need be. I don't trust her, not with how crazy she is.

"You forget how much I can screw up, I told you I do not want you two together, and I am not going to be giving up" she says I scoff and point the gun at her, she looks it up and down.

"You need to leave" I say she rolls her eyes and walks closer to me.

"You want to shoot me? Well if you are going to...don't miss because you will start a whole lot more problems than she is worth" she says as she presses her chest onto the gun barrel, she has balls I will give her that, she knows I don't hesitate when it comes to pulling the trigger.

"Get the hell out of my apartment Kayla" I hiss she smirks and head to the door, she turns around for a brief moment and locks eyes with me.

"Spend as much time with her as you can now, I think you underestimate how much damage I can do" She threatens as she closes the door. I put the gun down on the couch and bury my face in my hands, god what am I dragging Raven into. I can still smell Kayla's perfume lingering in my living room where she stood a bad feeling tugging at my gut, I have always trusted my gut and right now it is telling me that something bad is about to happen. I grab my gun off of the couch I set it on and push it back under my pillow, I try to get to sleep but have too many thoughts circling my brain to allow me too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed last chapter and I am sorry I Have been taking so long to update. These things are a lot harder to write than wattpad stories and it is a little difficult for me to sit down and write 4,000+ chapters so I do take a bit longer. Please be patient! Please let me know what you think I am trying to improve my writing so I always take critic! xoxo**

* * *

[Red X's POV]

I expect the Titans to be here at any moment, I look over my shoulder every now and then as I continue to shove the stacks of money into my big duffel bag. I hear a swoosh followed by footsteps, they are here. Dammit. I want to keep the fighting between my girlfriend's team and myself to a minimum.

"Red X! Stop right there" the boy wonder shouts, I can't help but roll my eyes at the twerp not that he would be to see anything through my mask. I turn around to face the whole team. My eyes fall one Raven first, she's floating in the air with her hood over her face and cloak closed in the front. I let out a laugh, that comes out funny through the mask.

"When does that ever work for you?" I joke, I throw the now closed duffel bag over my shoulder and look around for an exit.

"TITANS GO!" he yells, I see Starfire take action first green orbs covering her fist as she shoots beams at me, I dodge each one and throw an X at her, it wraps her up, she falls out of the air and onto the ground, before I have time to decide what's next I am smacked down by a green fist. I look up to see a green Gorilla with his hands over his head getting ready for another blow, I jump off the ground and out of the way before the fist land, they smack the ground, I jump from the wall onto the green gorilla's back and slap and X on his back, it starts to expand into a styrofoam type material, the boy tries to turn into something else but the material doesn't break.

"Azerath Me-" I throw an x onto Raven it lands on her mouth, she glares at me and her fist envelope in black orbs, she chucks on my way but I dodge it and jump up, I throw another X and it glues her to the floor. I can hear her muffled complaints. I am going to hear so much shit from her later for this. I feel a wack on my back by what has to be Robin's bow staff, I stumble a little and shoved right into a big metal chest. I slap an X on his chest and see a couple of Sparks fly off his chest. His red eye goes dark and his others closed. Asleep. Good I was hoping that one would work. I turn around and land a kick onto Robin's chest, he stumbles backwards but remains standing with his staff ready.

"Give it up X" he says I shake my head and duck a blow he tries to strike me with his staff. Heh. I throw an X that lands on his feet. Gluing him there, he growls angrily I use this time to escape I hurry back to my place and peel off my suit. I needed to shower, and wait for Raven to call to yell at me for sticking her to the floor. I run the water, climbing into the shower letting the warm water hit my back. I stay in there for at least another couple minutes washing my body down.

I get out and head into my bedroom, I hear the door open and close, I peak my head out the bedroom door to see Raven standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow arched. I smile, and wrap a towel around my waist. How did I know she would be coming over to yell at me? I knew she was going to give me shit for it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asks I smirk

"I can't let you get me down Rae, they would know I am taking it easy on you" he says she rolls her eyes and presses her lips into a hard line on her face.

"You covered my mouth with that stuff! I told you I hate that!" she says I nod

"You were going to kick my ass!" I say she nods and looks me up and down

"Were you naked this whole time?" She asks, I chuckle and nod she shrugs and takes off her cloak, she throws it to the floor and approaches me slamming her mouth into mine, I grab her thighs and lift her up onto my hip as our kiss gets more sensual and deep. I Put her down on the bed and unzip the back of her one piece throwing it to the ground. She is wearing that black lace thong she knows I love.

"God you are so hot" I say Kissing her, she smiles and wraps her legs around my waist again even though we are laying down. I can feel her hand unwrapping my towel. While she does that I unhook her bra which I have become quite an expert at, I never had to undo a three clipped one but she has one and it is like a puzzle when you aren't looking at it. I take it off and throw it to the side. Her boobs are amazing, I take my kisses and linger them down to a breast, taking the nipple into my mouth and sucking on it. I can hear her make a slight gasp and grab my head softly with her hand.

"Fuck Jason" She moans I smile and take my kisses down her body, I reach her thong and take it off of her kissing right above her slit. I can hear her breathing quicken. I take my tongue and lick down her slit, she moans and I put two of my fingers into her as I continue to eat her out. Her moaning makes me want to go quicker but I know that going slow will drive her insane.

"Please jay" she moans I smile and stop putting my hand on her throat. She smiles and bites her lip.

"Oooh are we begging now?" I ask she nods

"Are we choking now?" she asks the same way I nodded and tightened by grip she smiles some more, I take my hard cock and place it on top of her. She lets out a frustrated groan.

"Jason I want it" She moans I chuckle but continue my torture, rubbing my dick between her slit and right above her hole. "Don't tease Jason"

"But I like the teasing." I say she moans

"What you want me to call you Daddy?" she asks I press my lips together, when Kayla tried to call me that I was against it, but coming from her lips I want it. I tighten my grip on her throat and watch her face as she enjoys it.

"Go ahead, call me daddy. See if I don't fuck the shit out of you" I say

"Then fuck me daddy" she says I take my cock and find right above her hole and ram it inside, she moans loudly then covers her mouth with her hand as I start thrusting. I grab her wrist and pull her hand away from her mouth and pin it to the bed, as I thrust harder and faster, she releases loud and amazing moans as I keep my rhythm she feels so good. I can feel myself getting higher as she moans.

"Fuck!" She moans, I grab her hips and pull into me, going in balls deep, I let out my own slight moan, she feels amazing. I continue to ram my cock deep inside of her while she moans loudly, my hand still on her throat and the other keeping her wrist pinned to the bed to keep her from muffling those delicious moans.

"I am going to cum babe" I say she nods

"Fuck me too" she moans as I continue, I can see her back arch as she reaches her climax , she lets out an moan filled with pleasure and at the same time as I cum inside of her, I feel my body release as I do. I collapse onto the bed next to her. She pants and releases a small moan.

"That was amazing" she says I nod and look down at my still hard dick. I don't have the energy to go again but fuck do I want to. She feels amazing, always does. She tastes amazing too, her taste is so addicting.

"Feel better? Still mad?" I ask she shakes her head.

"Even if I was still mad I wouldn't have the energy to do anything about it" she says I laugh.

* * *

[Raven's POV]

Getting home and entering the living room was a riot. Beastboy argueing with Cyborg about what to have for dinner and Starfire scolding silkie for whatever reason. Robin is practicing his combat with his bow staff. He gets like this when Red X gets away, he gets frustrated and tries to figure out what went wrong.

"Where did you go?" he asks I look at him and shrug.

"I changed to Rachel and went to Derick's." I say Robin nods and goes back to what he was doing. I head upstairs to my room and lay down on my bed, that was some of the best sex we have had. I lay there staring off at the ceiling, the same ceiling I look at every night. I chew on the inside of my cheek and think about everything that happened today. I am not mad at Jason for gluing me to the fucking floor but it wasn't pleasant. It hurt my back.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep, just know that I did from me waking up the next morning to Robin shouting at everyone to get ready for school. I quickly get ready for school glamouring myself into Rachel and grabbing my backpack off of the floor. I head down to the living room to wait for everyone else. While I wait I make myself some tea so I don't kill anyone today. Tea is the way to go as far as calming in the morning. I am never a morning person.

"Good morning, how are you?" Robin asks disturbing the peace, he is dressed in his usual street closed, his sunglasses pushed to on top of his head. He set's his backpack down on the stool at the breakfast bar and slides into the seat next to it. I stir my tea around, the only sound now is the clinking of my spoon against the glass of the mug. I do enjoy the peace of the morning, how the sun is barely over the horizon sending in minimal light.

"I think we should talk about how often you have been going over to Derick's you know I don't mind that you have a life. I just need you to be aware that, having a relationship with someone who isn't apart of this life could really put him in danger and I don't want to see him or you get hurt" He says I just nod, it is too early in the morning to be having a conversation like this. Knowing what I know about Jason. It is so weird to me, hearing them call him Derick when I know his real name.

The next to join us downstairs is Starfire, her red hair put in a high pony tail. She is wearing a pink crop top and high waisted black jeans that look somewhat familiar to me. She looks cute though, she always does. She is the only one no one can keep their eyes on.

"Are those mine jeans?" I ask Starfire's smile lights up and nods.

"Yes friend Raven! They are very comfortable and they are very good with this clothing. Is that the okay?" She asks I nod and take another sip of my tea, the warm fluid warms my throat as it goes down. This is really the best part of every day. The next person to join us is the little green booger himself, he approaches me with tired eyes. Blood shot and droopy.

"Magic me" He deadpans, I roll my eyes and quickly change his appearance, ginger hair and tan skin like always.

I slam my locker shut, instead of an empty hallway in my view stood Laurel, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed she must be upset. I look her up and down and chew on the inside of my cheek, do I even want to get into this with her?

"What's up?" I ask she scoffs

"That's all you have to say to me? 'What's up?' Are you fucking kidding me?" She asks I shrug and adjust the weight of the books into a more comfortable position in my arms, what the hell does she want?

"Well what else do you want me to say? I have no idea what this is about so if you want to skip the game and just tell me what it is that would be great" I snap she rolls her eyes and leans against the locker.

"This isn't a fucking game Rachel! You are so fucking fake sometimes! Like jesus how the hell would you feel if I got a boyfriend then just ignored your existence, how the fuck is that even fair?! Like I have been your best friend for a long time and you don't even show me the common...whatever the word is of fucking talking to me every now and then. Asking how I am doing. When you aren't so caught up in all this damn Titan business" She snaps I scoff and take a couple steps back.

"I don't think it is a game Laurel, and keep your voice down I don't need anyone else finding out about my damn life. It's not like I forgot you exist I just get busy you should know that better than anyone! I have been trying to figure out a good time for us to chill or even when I am not completely swarmed with makeup work for the days I am off saving the damn world!" I say back in a harsh whisper

"Are you really trying to throw that in my face? You don't think I know you are saving the world I see it everywhere that doesn't mean you ditch your friends" She says I roll my eyes. My heart is racing, I can feel it pounding in my chest like a hammer onto a nail.

" I am not trying to throw anything into your face! I am just trying to get you to understand that I am not doing this to get at you or anything It's just been really crazy lately okay?" I say she sighs and looks down at the floor, she's wearing her Supernatural shoes, the show she got me into when we first started being friends, it is one of the many good memories I have of her.

"Okay, thank you...and I am really sorry I just miss you a lot. Like you are my best friend in the whole world and I never want to stop being just that and I don't know what if you never have time for me again." She says I chew on the inside of my cheek and nod, I put a hand on her shoulder and pressed my lips together.

"You will always be my best friend, I promise" I say she smiles and nods I lean in a give her a hug, usually hugs aren't my thing but I can tell she loves it. She always has and it is exactly what she needs being in the emotional state she is. I know the hugs would help, and that is what matters.

We both head to class, I am about twenty minutes late due to getting to school late and talking to Laurel in the hallway. I slide into my seat while the teachers back in turned to us, facing the board and writing something about math on the board, something I know I would probably have Cyborg help me with later. She turns around to face the class and starts the lesson. Something that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to focus on. I take out my notebook and a pen and start doodling on my page, drawings of birds and swirls that intertwine. The door opens and everyone peeks up from their papers, I don't know when they started working on classwork but I look to the door. Jason walks in with his notebook and math book tucked under arm.

"Derick! I am glad you could finally join us" says lowering her glasses to her nose, looking at him. He gives her a boyish smile as he slides into the seat next to me in the back.

"Me too! Good to be back" he says I look over at him and smile.

"When did you decide to come back?" I ask in a whisper he shrugs

"I missed my girl" he replies I roll my eyes but smile, feeling my cheeks turn red. I lean back in my seat and continue with my doodles while everyone else works independently on whatever work that she given them that I will most likely have to make up later. Math is not my thing, never has been. It made a lot more sense before it had a kid with the alphabet. The bell rings, dismissing us from class, everyone shuffles through their stuff putting everything away and then heading out the door to their next class. I shove my notebook back onto my pile of books and scoop them up in my arms. Jason is standing next to my desk waiting for me to be done. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"How are you doing?" He asks I shrugs

"Good, Laurel thought I have been ignoring her and read me the riot act this morning" I say he nods

"You should make some time for her. Even if that means less time with me. She's your best friend" He replies I nod, I knew he would say something like that. We walk out into the hallway seeing the busy students rushing passed each other, the collective noise of conversations overlapping. We head to my locker, I shove my doodle covered math notebook in my locker and exchange it for my English notebook. Laurel approaches my locker, her demeanor less aggressive now.

"Hey Derick" She greets he nods at her and then kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm going to go to class, I gave to get all my makeup work that you will help me with" he says I laugh as he takes off in the hallway getting lost in the sea of teens. I look back to Laurel a smile spread on her face.

"So, I want to know everything that I have been missing out on! And you need to listen to me ramble too!" she says I nod and think to myself, is there anything that I can really add to what she already knows?

"Well nothing really new lately, unless you want to know about my sex life." I deadpan her eyes widen

"YOU TWO HAD SEX AND I DIDN'T KNOW?!" She half way yells I put a finger up and shush her.

"I thought you did, well yeah we had sex. We have sex, a lot." I say she drops her jaw and smiles

"Look at you" She encourages, I roll my eyes and link her arm basically dragging her into walking with me down the hall. We push ourselves through the crowded hallway which I have always hated, too many teenage hormones and emotions flying everywhere. I feel a hard bump against my shoulder. I turn to see who it was but only see a flash of blonde hair before another teenage body bumps into me. I shrug it off and continue to walk Laurel to her next class while she rambles about how her parents found her sexting with some guy that she met at a party she wasn't supposed to be at. Life at school I guess.

The first thing I do when I get home is swing my backpack to the corner of the room and fall onto my bed. Social interaction is so taxing on the energy that I save up for doing nothing but sitting in my room all day. Actually I save it for saving the world but you know what I mean. I release a sigh and sit up from my bed, why do we even go to school again? To get an education for what purpose? I got most of my schooling from the monks on Azerath, I can speak more languages than the average person but for some reason I still need to know how to find the area of a damn triangle or some shit.

 _knock knock_

I stand up from my bed and walk over to the door letting it slide open to reveal Beastboy with his hand on the back of his neck. He is still normal looking, I take down the glamour as soon as I see it and he watches as his skin turns back to green.

"Thanks..uhh Raven...I want to go get Pizza but Robin said no unless I can get everyone to agree to go. Do you want Pizza?" He asks nervously I shrug and debate in my head.

"Umm sure I guess. Tell me when we are leaving if we do" I say he nods happily and practically skips away like a little school girl. I roll my eyes and shut the door heading back over to my bed. I take out my phone and go to Jason's contact.

Me: Babe.  
Baby: Lol yes?  
Me: I have a headache  
Baby: lol take something for it then. Just warning you I might go out later tonight I need more juice for my suit.  
Me: Can't you wait until I don't have a headache?  
Baby: I am sure I could but I need more juice for my suit.

I roll my eyes and toss the phone onto the bed, hoping a little it doesn't bounce off and hit the wall. I know it would, it's happened before and almost gave me a heart attack as I lifted it off the ground to examine it for cracks. Luckily it was still beautiful. Within the next thirty minutes Beastboy knocked on my door to tell me we were going out for pizza like he wanted and then we were in the car leaving. We decided to go as the Titans since we don't really let anyone else see our civilian identities hang out since we are all in very different cliques. Society sucks that way.

Baby: You just going to leave me on read then? Do I look like one of your books?

I read the message and let out a bit of a laugh, he can be such an idiot sometimes. I shake my head and roll my eyes, trying to think of a witty response to send back.

Me: Nah, I can't read you at all! Look babe do whatever but if I have to fight you with a headache I am not going easy

I reread it in my head a couple times and pat myself on the back. We pull up to the Pizza place in the T car, we all exit and head into the Pizza joint, we hear a couple of excited whispers from people who support what we do and a couple of murmurs from the people who don't. We surpringly have a lot of people in Jump City who don't like the thought of people with super powers being in charge of their lives and safety well who could blame them when the people we are protecting them from also have powers. Which just goes to show that just because you have powers doesn't mean you should be trusted to do the right thing with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellllooooo everyone! So I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this and leaves a review or just reads it and shows me your support it honestly means a lot! This is the most followers I have had on a story on Fanfiction and it makes me sooooo happy. So please leave your opinions in the review I do read them even if they are mean! SO thank you a lot! I have been trying to get better at how soon I update because if some of you were there in the very beginning I like ditched this story for a whole ass year and then came back and now I am trying to update at least twice a month if not more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or anyone except the following...Kayla, and Laurel. Yup that's it. They are both real people that I just wrote about, Kayla may not have powers but she used to be a total bitch so lolololool But yeah no one sue me lol**

* * *

[3rd pOV]

The tower is silent, all the Titans tucked into their beds allowing sleep to consume them while they all dream about different things. No one is awake, no one hears when a small slender shape moves its way through the building. Starting in the living room, a dark figure hood drawn over it's face shielding it from any cameras that might be lurking. It moves swiftly through the tower's halls trying to find it's target. The figure climbs the stairs making sure to be on the look out for any Titans that may have woken up for whatever reason. It looks at each door, looking for something that would tell them who is in what room. A breath of relief falls out of their mouths when they see a name printed on the metal door.

 **RAVEN**

A smile spreads across the mystery person's face as they approach the door. It opens with a hiss they think may be loud enough to wake up the enchantress. She stays asleep, her head resting on her dark pillows and the blankets pulled up to her shoulders. The figure pulls out a syringe from their hoodie pocket, carefully moving the covers away and finding the arm of the sleeping dark girl. Making sure her eyes won't fling open. The figure pierces the girls arm emptying the contents of the syringe quickly before the girl wakes up. An evil smiles spreads across the figures mostly covered face. Their plan is going to work beautifully. The figure takes the syringe and heads out the door, the figure tries to stick to the way it came in to get back out, it heads to the entrance it came in through, a small air vent that it crawled through. The figure crawls back into it and finds it's way out of the tower. The feeling of accomplishment running through their veins.

[Raven's POV]

My alarm goes off sending out it's loud complaints and waking me up.I open my eyes, looking around the room that is being lit up by the sun seeping through my windows. I must have forgotten to close my curtains. I turn off the alarm and I sit up in my bed, letting out a stretch, a couple of my joints pop but it all feels a lot better. I whip away my covers and allow both of my feet to hit the floor, which thankfully is carpet. I let out another stretch, a slight pain in my arm, I walk to my closet picking out my school outfit for the day. My simple Jeans and a t shirt. I quickly glamour myself and throw my now black hair into a high pony tail. I head downstairs and await for everyone else while I drink my tea. A normal morning for me.

"Morning, we need to upgrade our security it seems again." Cyborg says I cock my head to the side and take another sip of my tea.

"How so?" I ask he pulls up a security cam footage showing a dark figure in multiple places in the tower.

"I saw this when I got up this morning, but it doesn't show me how they got in and I checked and nothing was broken. We just need to upgrade it somehow to alert us very loudly when someone who isn't supposed to be in is here. I think it is too small of a person to be your man, but is it?" Cyborg asks I shake my head

"No Jason would have woke me, do we know what they were doing here?" I ask he shakes his head and lowers the footage.

"No idea, we just need to be careful, and hopefully we can find out who it was" He replies I nod

"Who what was?" Robin asks as he comes in with his sunglasses on, he throws his backpack on the chair at the breakfast counter and looks at the both of us waiting for an answer. I take another sip of tea and chew on the inside of my cheek without saying a word. As Cyborg shows Robin the footage and explains that he thinks we should upgrade our system somehow. I shoot Jason a text, even though he might not be awake. He lives closer to the school so he doesn't get up as early as the titans and I do.

Me: Hey so apparently someone broke into the tower last night, we don't know who or why just some creepy footage this morning

I shove my phone back into my pocket and wait for everyone else to be down here and ready to leave for school. Starfire and a very tired Beastboy come downstairs a couple minutes later, I glamour Beastboy and we all head out for school. When we get there I head straight for my locker, a slight headache gripping my head. I open my locker and shove my bag in, grabbing my math book and some pens.

I feel a hand on my waist I turn around and see Jason, wearing his leather jacket and a black t-shirt. I smile and lean up and plant a kiss on his lips. I love the feeling of his hand on my waist it almost an addicting feeling that I am unsure I will ever want to go away.

"Hey beautiful, I got your text. Everyone okay?" He asks I shrug

"I don't know we don't know what they did"I say, he nods and puts a hand on my hip, resting it there like he always does. I smile and look down the hall to see a glaring Kayla, I nudge Jason, he looks down the hall to meet where my eyes were. He rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on me. I let out a laugh as he leans down and plants a bunch of quick and little kissing down my face and into my neck.

"You are going to make her mad" I say laughing he shrugs and hugs me tightly

"Mmm my baby" He mutters I smile and bury my face in his neck.

"Would you two get a room?" Laurel jokes as she approaches my locker I smile and break away from Jason's embrace. I hug her and smile, she looks at me with a concerned expression, the headache that was in the back of my mind is a little worse now.

"Rachel, one of your eyes is purple" She says I furrow my brow and turn to Jason, he nods.

"Shit, turn around" He says I nod and turn to my locker, I close it and pull out my phone and look in my front facing camera to confirm, my left eye is back to it's normal shade of purple. I chew on the inside of my cheek nervously. I try to focus in and make my glamour stronger but I feel an intense pain in my head and then my other eye changes to purple as well.

"My glamour!" I exclaim in a whisper to Laurel and Jason. They both nod, I look to Robin who is circled by his friends, Oh no! If my glamour is fading so would Beastboy's. I need to find him as soon as I can.

"Jason I need to find Beastboy, or Garfield!" I say Laurel looks puzzled

"I thought your name was Derick" She says he shrugs and looks at her with an apologetic expression. I look around frantically feeling the panic rising up through me. This is not good, I spot Beastboy at his locker grabbing some of his stuff out, the class bell is going to ring at any point. I almost reach him when I am slammed into by something hard. I stumble back and see Kayla standing in front of me with a grin plastered on her face.

"Look who it is, the girl who has been stealing my boyfriend from under me" Kayla says loud enough to turn heads, no she can't do this now not right now. Jason walks past her and whispers something into Beastboy's ear he looks at me then at his fingertips that had started to turn green, he let's out a squeak and then shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Kayla get out of my way" I say she shakes her head and walks towards me pushing me back, I lose my footing and fall to the floor, this turns a couple more heads, I keep my eyes down trying not to allow anyone to see the color of my eyes. Damn I forgot she was really strong. I get back onto my feet and look her up and down.

"What you aren't going to look at me, or even fight me back. You stole my boyfriend! What you couldn't get one of your own so you had to go behind someone's back and steal theirs!" She yells, this turns a couple more heads, a couple people start circling including Cyborg as Victor Stone, he has his arms folded across his chest surrounded by some of his jock buddies. My eyes fall onto Robin, I can't see his eyes through his sunglasses but I know what he is looking at.

"Kayla you two were done before he even started looking my way, you need to let this go." I say, she rolls her eyes and scoffs, she walks forward again, I throw myself to the floor and swing my foot into he ankles throwing her off balance and onto the floor. I couple of gasps and mixed reactions coming from the crowd that had started growing more and more. I look around spotting Kori, or well Starfire next to some cheerleader in uniform her eyes wide with concern.

"Kayla! knock it off, she didn't steal me from you but I sort of wished she did because then I wouldn't have wasted so much time with you, now leave her alone" Jason says to her while she is on the floor, the aching in my head turns into sharp pains and I notice my skin is turning into it's normal shade of greyish pale. I look at him with a look of urgency and he nods, I head out of the circle of people and into the bathroom, watching myself turn back into my normal self, the pain in my head getting to hard to block out. I let out a groan and slump to the floor. I need to get out of here. I turn into my astral self, that of a Raven and phase through the building until I am on the roof, still in my school clothes but not inside the school. I send a quick text to Robin explaining everything and then to Beastboy to make sure he got out of there before he turned into himself.

BB: yeah, im around the block, come meet me

I nod and fly to him, but the ache in my head is getting worse I stumble in the air almost dropping down to the ground. It seems like getting to him doesn't come fast enough, I approach him still in the air luckily. I fall to the ground in front of him and grab my head with both hands. I feel his hand on my side.

"Uhh Raven?" He asks I shake my head and let out a painfilled moan

"My head, it's my head it feels like its ripping open" I cry, within the next couple minutes I hear the rest of the teams voices approaching only with another one attached to it. Jason.

"Baby...oh my god baby look at me" I hear as two strong arms grab my shoulders and sit me up right my head going with it, I feel a hand on my cheek but I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Jay it hurts...what the hell did she do?" I ask Jason doesn't reply

"Do you think Kayla may have been the one who broke in? But what would she have done that would cause this type of reaction?" Robin asks I feel Cyborg grab both of my arms moving my hoodie sleeves up far enough to look at my arms.

"She has a needle mark in her arm, she probably injected her with something that is disrupting her demon half" Cyborg says the pain in my head getting more and more intense. I hear someone screaming and it takes me a minutes to realize that I am the one screaming. I feel someone take me into their embrace before everything goes black.

My eyes flutter open, my mind fuzzy and dis-focused like cotton candy almost. My body feels heavy like a ton of bricks holding me down, my throat is dry. I look around the room and see Jason sitting in the chair pulled up next to the infirmary, his eyes closed and his breathing steady and slow. I am surprised the others let him in, I wonder if they know? I wonder how they explained it to him, I just want to know what I missed and maybe they can tell me what the heck happened as well. My thoughts are still everywhere, unfocused. I still feel slow for whatever reason, a feeling I do not enjoy.

Jason stirs in his chair, making a soft groan as he gets comfortable although he doesn't wake up, I smile and lay my head back down onto my pillow and close my eyes that still feel the tired sting behind them. I most likely need more rest to let my body heal itself from whatever could be wrong with it. Sleep comes pretty easy, my world goes dark once more as new dreams of a pointless nature run through my brain.

I open my eyes once more, this time the feeling of heavy eyelids isn't present. Neither is the feeling like my brain is made out of cotton. I look around the room again but Jason isn't in the chair next to the bed. I furrow my brow in confusion, as if on cue the infirmary door opens with hiss and in walks Robin and Cyborg deep in conversation, their eyes fall on me in awake in bed and their faces light up.

"Sup Rae!" Cyborg greets I smile

"Confused, what happened? Where's Derick?" I ask I am not sure if he told them his real name or not or if Cyborg spilled the beans, there is so much I don't know. It is so bothersome.

"He is at home getting a change of clothes he was here for like two days waiting for you to wake up, we actually just dropped him off. How are you feeling?" Robin asks I press my lips together and shrug

"I feel better than the first time I woke up, I was all fuzzy and I felt so heavy" I say Cyborg nods

"You have been in and out first day you were up and then back out at least seven times, do you remember that?" he asks I shake my head and chew on the inside of my cheek.

"I only remember the last time I woke up, Derick was asleep in the chair. What is he doing here? Not that I am not happy he was" I ask Robin nods and puts a hand out telling me that I should relax.

"He saw you change back into Raven, and demanded to know what was going on so we told him" Robin says I look to Cyborg and he avoided my eyes I look back to Robin and smile.

"How did he take it?" I ask he shrugs

"Pretty good considering" Robin replies I nod Cyborg comes to my side and looks at the machines telling him my vitals he jots it down into a mini computer screen that pops out of his arm. I let out a sigh of relief and try to relax a bit, everything is going to be okay.

"Do we know what caused what happened yet?" I ask Cyborg nods and then does some more data entry into the screen on his arm. I wait patiently for his attention so he can explain everything.

Beastboy walks into the room with Star, Silkie in her arms and a smile on her face upon seeing me.

"Friend Raven! I am glad you awake!" She beams approaching the bed, I nod and watch as Beastboy approaches the bed in his uniform they must not have let him go to school since I have been out since he has no other way to make himself a little less...green.

"Kayla somehow got into the tower, she injected you with some type of drug that messed with your powers, it caused them to spin out of control but you have been really good at controlling it before you really know it's happening but the drug was too strong which is what caused your headache. The more you tried to control the powers the more it hurt" he explains I nod and take in all the information, so _she_ was behind this. What the hell is her problem with me still? I have done nothing to get this much shit from her.

The room falls silent as they allow me to think about everything, and understand what has happened. Many questions popped through my head, so many of them I needed to ask Jason, things only he would know since he is the one who knows the most about her, other things are just wanting to know if there is anything that we can do in return about this. Do we let her get away with it?

* * *

[Jason's POV]

Closing the door of my apartment gave me a rush of all the emotions I had been keeping to myself for the passed three days while Raven has been healing. The guilt that has been building up and the concern that I have been feeling since her eyes turned back to their shade of purple. I lean against my door for a while as I filter through everything that I am feeling. Especially the anxiety of the boy wonder finding out who I am at any point and time, I knew as soon as I walked out to see Raven as herself but dressed as Rachel they would fear for my reaction, so I gave them a portion of what they were thinking of happening. I needed to do whatever I could to ensure they would let me come with to make sure she pulls through. I have been staying with her since, just so that when she wakes up I know. So that I can be there for my girlfriend.

I sit up off of the door and head into my room, turning on the shower water and getting my clothes out for after as the water warms. I take off my clothes and throw them into the hamper next to the door of the bathroom. I climb in the shower and let the warm water run down my body. I let out an exhausted sigh and rub mu face with my hands trying to wipe all of the stress away. It doesn't work. What the hell have I gotten Raven into?

I can't help but feel like the guilt falls on me for putting her in this position. Maybe I should have stayed away from her, if I knew things would get this far maybe I would have. I would rather her safe then in my arms, although if I can choose I would prefer safe _in_ my arms. I soap up my hair and go over in my head the many different ways this could go wrong. At any moment Cyborg could decide he doesn't want to keep who I really am a secret.

I rinse my hair and wash my body, I almost don't want to get out of the warmth of this shower. My room will be cold while my body is still somewhat wet. I turn off the water despite me wanting to just move into the shower and never come out. I wrap a towel around my waist and head into my room.

 _knock knock_

I poke my head out to the hall looking at the door, I am not expecting anyone, I grab my gun from under my pillow and hold it in front of me. I swear if it's Kayla I am shooting her freaking head off right now. Ending this whole problem before it becomes a bigger problem. I look through the peep hole in my door, gun at my side ready to fire at any moment. I see a big metal chest in the view. I roll my eyes and open the door seeing Cyborg in the doorway. I open the door a bit wider and step out of the way to let him in. I feel exposed being naked in front of him, something just isn't right about only having a towel on in front of someone who is like a big brother to my girlfriend.

"I know what you are going to say, so save it. I know that I got her into this mess." I say as I head into my bedroom to change. I throw off the towel and put on some boxers while I look for clean jeans.

"You don't know what I am going to say" He says I hear his footsteps stop in the hall, he must realize I am changing. "We need your help knowing all of Kayla's powers. We need to take her down before this get's any worse"

I throw on some clean jeans and grab a white t shirt, throwing that on as well. I walk back into the hall with a pair of socks in my hand searching for my boots and leather jacket.

"What do you guys already know?" I ask he looks up to recall the information he already knows, I can practically hear the gears working in his half robot brain. He begins to count something on his fingers, something that he saying to himself.

"We know she has super strength, and that she doesn't really feel pain the normal way" Cyborg says I nod and try to think myself what other powers she showed me when we dated, something that she bragged about actually. That she had powers and I didn't, but regardless I was always better than her on not getting caught and fighting. I was trained that way.

"She see's others weaknesses. She knows how to get to people...she can somewhat fly but it's got a time limit. She can't stay up in the air for more than a couple minutes." I say recalling the many times we tried to get her up in the air longer, and she would fall down and into my arms. That was around the time I really cared for her, not the way I care about Raven, with Raven it's more intense.

"Why is that?" Cyborg asks pulling me from my wondering thoughts. I don't know why I can't focus right now with Raven in the condition she's in. Everything that goes through my mind she just finds her way into.

"I don't know, we never tried to find out. Just realized it was almost impossible without her getting dizzy and falling. She pushed it to five minutes one time and her nose started bleeding, we don't know why" I admitted, he nodded and a silent wall grows between us, neither one of us saying a thing. We stay that way for a few minutes before I look up at him.

"Is she okay?" I ask he nods, his face softens as much as it can for being half robot.

"She's awake now, was asking for you, apparently she woke up and saw you in the chair you were sleeping in and then fell back asleep. The rest of the team doesn't know about you-well the real you- and as long as you stay helpful and don't hurt Rae it'll stay that way. Got it?" He says I nod and feel a little weight lift off of me knowing that she is going to be okay. That she is awake, I was worried for a while that whatever Kayla did damaged her for good.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing, you can't exactly get her in public like at the school you could risk outing Rachel as Raven and then everyone else would put the pieces together about the rest of you" I say he nods and folds his arms across his big metal chest.

"To be honest with you Jason, we have no fucking idea"


	16. Chapter 16

**what is up everyone! I hope that everyone is having some good holidays! I am trying to update a lot more as you can tell, thank you to everyone who has been reading on this far and to everyone who has been reviewing the story for me to see how you all feel! XOXO enjoy this next chapter. I got some confused messages in my inbox regarding the Derick and Jason thing and yes they are the same person please keep in mind that only Raven and Cyborg and maybe Laurel(not counting Kayla) know about his real name, legally he is dead, therefore he cannot go by Jason Todd at school. SO Everyone knows him as Derick, and that's what everyone else who doesn't know calls him. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

It wasn't long before I was back up to full strength, Cyborg got everything out of my system and allowed me to drink as much tea as I need to filter through everything else. Jason was right by my side as much as he could be. We are just grateful the crime wasn't too bad, it would have sucked knowing that I couldn't be out there with them. Fighting the bad guys and trying to put as much of them in prison as we could. Only for them to escape. You would think they would buckle down on security. Cyborg pulls the IV needle from my harm very gently and puts a cotton ball and tape over it to stop me from bleeding.

"So after we unhook the machine and everything you are free to sleep in your own room, and what not." Cyborg says I nod and watch as he takes the stickers that he uses for the heart machine and takes them off one by one. They give me a somewhat satisfying feeling knowing they are off. The sound they make as they detach from my skin is another satisfying sound.

"Speaking of, Raven and uhh Derick I think we should have a word" Robin says leaning against the wall in the far corner. We both look at him and my nerves skyrocket, although I am able to keep it under control and not allow it to show on my face that I am a bit worried about what he may have to say.

"Derick it is really great that you have been so understanding about learning Raven's secrets. That you said you won't say anything, but I think the time you spend here should be limited. You are in more danger here in the center of where everything goes down then in your own place" he says I look at him in shock and but relief at the same time.

"Robin, him being here would actually be safer, he is in a tower full of super powered teens" I say Jason looks down at me and puts a hand on my arm.

"Baby it's okay, I get it. I was shocked at first when I found out and wasn't sure how to feel. But I do see where he is coming from. What happens if you guys get attacked by someone who wants to use me as leverage because they see I am not one of you" he says I can feel his emotions from here. He is worried Robin might put two and two together if he see's that boasting attitude Jason usually has and Red X shares.

"Thank you for understanding Derick it has nothing against you, I just can't risk a human life" Robin says I nod and look down at my hands folded in my lap as Cyborg takes off the last of the stickers.

"You are free to go Rae" Cyborg says I nod and throw my legs off the edge of the bed, looking at Robin with narrowed eyes.

"I do have a question for you Derick" Robin adds before I could get off the bed, he looks to me and gestures for me to leave the room, I nervously chew on the inside of my cheek which is almost raw from my nerves being so high up with the fear of Robin finding out about Jason. I exit the room and am surprised to see that I am the only one who did. I can't hear what's happening but from the looks of it, that doesn't seem like something bad is going down.

[In the room with the boys, third POV]

The three boys stand in almost a complete acute triangle, Jason's nerves on the rise without his girlfriend by his side to see what could happen in this room. A fear that a passive aggressive conversation regarding his moonlighting as Red X could be brought to light was keeping his mind racing. Robin folds his arm across his chest in a manner that could only mean. "I am the boss here"

"Cyborg tells me that you have been helping us piece together how to take down Kayla" Robin says, Jason attempts not to make his relief on the topic noticeable. He nods in confirmation and struggles to find something to add to the conversation. His loss for words is the remaining panic he feels.

"I uhh, I uhh I I really think that I could be of some uh use helping, but I think I should be on the low. Kayla is kind of crazy" he manages to say. He mentally kicks himself for the stuttering.

 _Why the hell am I so nervous I could take boy wonder down without problem._ Jason thinks to himself looking the boy wonder up and down, remembering a time where he wore a similar uniform in Gotham. Before his untimely demise.

"I second that, there is no telling what she could come up with or do. It's best we don't put him in harms way" Cyborg adds stepping a bit closer to the nervous man and putting a big metal hand on his shoulder.

"I agree, I just wanted to say that we appreciate the help in finding out her powers, especially the one about her flying. We will need to use that." Robin says Jason nod and folds his arms across his chest.

"I will do anything to help Raven, I love her" Jason say, Robin smiles and nods.

"I know the feeling, we will be in touch." Robin replies, Jason nods again and turns on his heels heading to the door, it opens with a hiss, Raven is outside waiting for him, her eyes full of concern. Her eyes dart between the soft eyes of her boyfriend the open door that her friends are still not walking out of, her worry is that there was a fight that she didn't hear.

"Everything is fine, let's get out of here" He says she nods and grabs his hand.

* * *

[Raven's POV]

{Time jump: Two weeks}

"I am just saying that I think it would be better right now if Red X didn't make an appearance, we got our hands full with Kayla right now!" I say Jason rolls his eyes and walks into his bathroom, I fold my arms across my chest and look down at my exposed legs, I am wearing one of his black t shirts, it smells just like his old spice cologne. I love it, I have at least three of them at the tower. He will soon be wondering where all his clothes are going. Good thing he shouldn't be at the Tower or he might find them.

"I am saying that I cannot _afford_ for Red X not to make an appearance. I need the money Rae" he says walking back out of the bathroom with his boxers off, I roll my eyes again and shake my head. I attempt not to look at his member we don't need to put off this argument with sex like we sometimes do. Sex is easier than arguing with each other.

"Why can't you let me cover it! I did last time!" I offer, he scoffs from inside the bathroom. I know he hates it when I offer, but it is better than the alternative.

"I don't want to ask my _girlfriend_ to take care of my rent if I am not doing anything to make money!" he yells back, there is a slight echo from being inside the bathroom that may have made him sound louder than he may have intended.

"Letting me take care of it this month would be doing me a favor so I don't have to pretend to lose to you again!" I yell he peeks only his head back out and narrows his eyes at me.

"Pretends? Babe I kick your teams' butts every time, even before you knew who I was" he replies his head disappearing back into the bathroom. In my head I know he is right, but that doesn't mean that I need another battle with him.

"You know damn well what I mean, I don't want to-ugh this argument is pointless." I say rolling my eyes once more and furrowing my brow. It doesn't matter he won't ever listen to me anyway. Never does. I hear the shower running and Jason mumbling something under his breath.

I shake my head and think to myself about how to go on with this. I take off his shirt and find my bra on the floor, strapping it on. I put my one piece and cloak back on and pull on my boots. I need to leave before he gets out of the shower and tries to talk me out of leaving right now I need to get some air, and be away from him. I need to meditate. I levitate into the air, letting the cool evening air hit my face as I go across town.

When I get back to the tower I don't go inside, I land on the roof, looking out at the sun setting across the horizon, reflecting across the sea. I put my feet into the lotus position and close my eyes, focusing all of my energy on anything except clearing my mind. I feel my phone buzz, but ignore it.

"Azerath Metriom Zinthos, Azerath Metriom Zinthos" I repeat I feel myself floating as the I fall deeper into my mental bliss, feeling the evening air on my face and legs.

"Friend Raven!" I hear a squeal that pulls my concentration, I open my eyes and turn my head seeing Starfire standing next to me, a gleeful smile planted on her face. I arch an eyebrow and a narrow my eyes. I also notice the sky is darker than when I closed my eyes.

"What?" I ask she nervously fidgets her fingers

"We were not expecting you home tonight, are you eating the nighttime meal with us?" She asks I nod and go back to my meditating attempting not to continue this conversation any further.

"Okay Friend Raven! I will come get you when the meal is prepared!" she squeals I hear her footsteps walking away and the door closing, how did I not hear that door open, I must have been further in my meditation than I thought I was. Sometimes time slips away and sounds are drowned out by the many thoughts I attempt to sort through and put away.

I focus back in allowing the calmness to consume me. Falling deeper back into my bliss in hopes that I will reach a somewhat comfortable level of mental stability. I take some deep, controlled breathes. In...and out...in...and out...in...and out.

"ooooooh Raaaaaaaaaaven" I hear, I open my eyes once more and angrily narrow my eyes. I allow my feet to touch the floor and I turn around drawing my hood up.

"What?" I hiss, Beastboy stands in the doorway that leads inside with his smile fading. He let's out a nervous chuckle and gestures to inside with his thumb.

"It uhhh time for dinner" He says sheepishly, I roll my eyes and head inside brushing pass him we head into the kitchen where Cyborg wearing a "Kiss the Chef" apron, stands with a plate of hamburgers and french fries.

"Get it while it's hooot" He announces putting his plate down on the table and digging in like he has never seen food before. It makes me remember the reason why I am hardly ever here anymore. Looking around at the team it feels like I have been gone years. Starfire makes eyes at Robin from across the table like she always does, at least some things never change.

I eat in silence while the rest of them chatter about what has been going on at school, and small debates about which Cheerleader is the hottest while Starfire makes hopeful eyes at Robin, almost begging him to say her name. We all see the chemistry there. I have no opinion, sure some of the girls are extremely beautiful but I always keep my head down or am in deep conversation with Laurel, I don't have time to judge. If I did have my opinion it would be that no one compares to Star, she has her alien beauty that always turns heads, I know it's turned Jason's once or twice, it's just what she does.

"Raven, you have been more quiet than usual, is everything okay?" Robin says pulling me from my thoughts, I feel everyone's eyes on me. I look up to everyone and simply nod.

"Friend Raven, does your sadness have something to do with why you are not with your Derick boyfriend" Starfire asks, I roll my eyes. Sometimes I want to correct her English and other times I just wish her kissing Robin would have at least taught her how to say it properly.

"If it is alright with you I would like to keep my love life, Privet" I say and grab my plate, dropping it carefully in the sink and heading upstairs, they must think I am out of earshot.

"What is with her, you think her and Derick broke up?" Beastboy says I press my ear against the wall to listen as if that's the only way I will.

"I think she just wants us to stay out of it, this is her first serious relationship since that paper dude" Cyborg says

"Friend Raven may be going through what you call a 'bad day'" Starfire adds, I roll my eyes.

"I think we should stay out of it, give her some space guys, if she wants to come to us she will, you now how she is. I say we let her work out whatever it is" Robin says I smile a little but then head back upstairs the rest of the way and find myself into my room. A room that looks somewhat foreign to me now. I lay down onto my bed and release a breath that makes me feel at least five pounds lighter. I reach for my phone to see many texts from Jason and one from Laurel. I click on Laurels, I did promise her I would try to be better at talking.

Laurel: Hey, are you okay? You haven't been at school in a long time.  
me: Yeah, I was in the infirmary for a while after what happened at school, I am going to be there on Monday thought, sorry :/  
Laurel:Oh no is everything okay?  
Me: I guess, just some Titan stuff. How are you though?  
Laurel:Me?I'm fine, just home stuff, you know how my mom can get.  
Me: Sorry :/ well I should probably get in some more meditating today has been awful, I will call you tomorrow okay?  
Laurel:Yeah okay ily  
Me:Love ya too

I don't even open the ones from Jason, I don't want to talk to him right now. Sometimes I just need space to figure out what the heck I am doing, or am going to do. I don't handle arguments well, that has already been established. I just need him to see that asking for my help isn't the worst thing and especially not when it will end up also helping me if I don't have to endure yet another fight with him in front of the team where something very bad could happen. He could get hid mask blown off, he could get hurt. I put my head down on my pillow and don't even bother taking off my uniform, I am too tired, too drained.

* * *

[Kayla's POV]

I sit down on my chair across from the poor girl, handing her a cup of juice from the fridge that I only bought for this occasion, need to make a good impression. The impression that I would be the better friend, winning her over is the most important thing for phase 1.

"You see, she doesn't have time for you Laurel. I know you don't trust me, that is fine I haven't earned it but I think you know that in the end she won't be there for you when you need her" I say Laurel looks back down at her phone chewing on her thin bottom lip. She is hesitant but nods, she takes a sip of her juice and makes a refreshed noise like she never had it before.

"What do you need me to do?" she asks I smile and hand her a folder, a folder that contains everything she will need to know to help me take down Raven _and_ Jason. She opens it looking through it, her eyes widening at the many pictures I provided that prove that Jason is Red X, things I take when I follow him from time to time.

"So she didn't want to tell me about who exactly she is dating? He's a bad guy" she exclaims I nod and give her sympathetic look that took way too long in the mirror for me to master.

"I just need you, to help me create some circumstances where he may be forced to show that he isn't who everyone thinks he is. I need something that will tip off the rest of the Titans, if I can get them both in enough stress to be off their game that is when I can make my move, Obvi I can't do it when she is still backed by the rest of the Titans" I explain she nods and looks over the information.

"How am I supposed to help?" she asks I smile

"I have contacts with some bad people in Jump City, during school I need to use you as bait, you won't be in any real harm, but I need to be able to count on you to make it look real. When you see if she is trying to save you, that's when you press this button" I say handing her the panic button that leads straight to my contact. "Then my people will attack her and the rest of the students of course putting Jason in a tough position to where he can either show them what he is made of or allow himself to be killed...again"

"He's been dead before? How do you even know she will help me? You said it yourself she isn't there for me" Laurel replies she does make a really good point. How do I assure her without contradicting myself?

"Because you are a person in danger, she's a hero. It's her job. We just need to make sure the others don't get involved until we need them to, do you think you can help me that?" I ask she nods

"If she needs help she will tell them, which means we can try to plan it just right. See if they get there in time to see whatever you need them to see. " Laurel replies I smile, that is perfect, I like her. Maybe I won't use her for a just a pawn, although that may be the funnest way to get things done. The question is now, do I actually let my people kill her...or do I spare her after she has served her purpose. Choices among choices. Regardless...this is going to be fun.

Laurel leaves soon after, I grab my TV remote and click a button I had installed that leads me directly to my people. A dimly lit room comes into focus on the screen, with a half gold mask on with a single eye. I smile and fold my arms across my chest.

"Are we good to go?" the mans deep and raspy voice asks I smirk

"Everything is going smoothly, you never told me what it is you want in return for helping me take her down" I state he chuckles

"My dear we have the same goal, you getting Raven out of the way is what I want in return, I can't kill the Titans if they are all together, I need to keep them apart and disgruntled. What better way to do that than to take out one of their own" He says I nod in understanding, he's right we do have the same goal. Achieving it will bring everything right with the world. Crossing out that bitch Raven and the guy who broke what little heart I have left.

"I will be in contact, be ready" I say and click off the TV ending the conversation.

Their world will be ending soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**So this chapter might break some hearts, key words MIGHT. So I uploaded the others chapters really fast because when I get inspiration I can write for hours at a time and then I forget to do basic things such as: sleeping, eating, drinking water, living lol So! I may take my time on this chapter even though I really really want to just write it all out. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please lemme know what you think xoxo**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

I am not expecting to be this excited to come back to school, to get the fuck out of this Tower that I feel I have been suffocating in. I could have whenever I wanted but, had no where to go. I went to the coffee shop I love to go, but then I was called on a mission. I am usually up before everyone else, so this isn't so much different except that now I feel happy to be up. I unplug my phone from the wall and shove it in my back pocket. I give myself a quick look over, be sure I didn't miss anything with the glamour. I head back into the kitchen fixing my tea, as Beastboy walks in with his school clothes on, he must be excited to go back as well, we weren't sure how long I could keep the glamour up at such distance so we kept him home as well.

"Raven, I need to be white now" He says I press my lips together and bite my tongue, keeping the sarcastic comments at bay for now. I glamour him, and watch as his green skin is turned to a white freckled mess. He looks at himself in his phone camera and grins.

"Sweet" He exclaims, I can't help but enjoy his reaction, being normal again, or looking normal again may make him feel a bit better. We all know Beastboy's story. He didn't always used to be green. Cyborg stumbles in a couple minutes later, his rings on both hands that make him look normal, the same ones we used when we put him at H.I.V.E. he looks so much different sometimes I forget he is Cyborg and not Victor Stone.

"Morning guys! You are up earlier than I thought you would be" He says I nod and take a long sip of my warm tea. Everyone else finds there ways into the kitchen, ready to go to school. Starfire in her Cheer Uniform and her contacts in. She looks great.

"Let's go friends! To the School of learning!" she beams, I nod and head to the T-car, which Cyborg somehow managed to program to look...normal I guess. Like those mini vans the soccer moms drive when they want to speak to the manager everywhere they go. We pile in and head to school, I take out my phone in the car shooting a text to Jason.

Me: Meet me by my locker?

It wasn't long before I get a text back.

Jason: Yeah sure thing

I shove my phone back into my back pocket, needing to elevate myself off the seat to put in back. Beastboy keeps adjusting in his body in his seat, yanking on the seatbelt. I roll my eyes and look out the window at the passing buildings and the people walking from one place to another, we pass my favorite coffee shop and the parking lot where Jason and I met up that one time, I allow myself to smile at the memory. We finally reach the school, we pile out of the car and go our separate ways. I look around for Jason's motorcycle and see it parked on the complete other side of the parking lot. Which means he is probably already at my locker. I head inside seeing him leaning on my locker looking down at his phone. I smile and walk to him putting a hand on his arm. He looks up and smiles leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"How was your night?" he asks moving off of my locker so I could open it. I exchange my things out for the things I need for my math class.

"It was boring, I just sat in my room and read because the team were being annoying. I loved the book though, speaking of you never returned my book I let you borrow before we dated" I say he thinks for a second and I almost see the moment the lightbulb goes off in his head. I smile and put a hand on his chest.

"Maybe I keep it so I have something to remind me of you when you aren't at my place" He says I nod and nuzzle my face into his neck throwing my hands around his neck, he holds my by my hips. I love these hugs, I can smell his cologne and it makes me happy.

"You okay?" He asks I nod but don't move my face.

"Hey Bro! How's it hanging" a voice I don't recognize says I feel Jason move one of his hands to give someone a hand shake.

"Nothing much bro, just chilling here with my girl. I will see you later alright?" He says my heart flutter, I break away and look up at him.

"I am your girl aren't I?" I muse he nods and smiles. My phone buzzes in my back pocket, I take it out and look at it. It's a text from Laurel.

Laurel: Rachel, I need your help. I'm in the library

I furrow my brows and look at the message again, it doesn't say what she needs my help with. I release Jason's hand which I have held onto this whole time. I look around to see if something else was going on.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks I chew on the inside of my cheek

"Somethings wrong" I say and start heading to the library, I see a couple of kids gathering around the windows of the library, I run inside and my heart drops. One of Slade's robot things has Laurel in a choke hold with a blade at her throat. A couple of kids that were in the library had there jaws dropped and were frozen in place by the shock.

"Rachel, help" Laurels begs I look over her and the position the robot has her in, how does it even know to do that. Jason shows up behind me cursing under his breath, he knows as well as I do that this isn't going to turn out right.

"It's okay Laurel, everything is going to be fine." I say unsure on if I am lying to her or not. My heart beat is going a million miles per hour. I ball up my fist and look to a beam that is above them, I can't use that, it could hit Laurel as well. I walk right in front of the Robot holding my best friend hostage, she struggles the Robot her arm bent behind her back. I guess if I have to expose myself this is as good of a reason as anything. I allow my hands to be absorbed my black orbs, I extend my arm at the robot, it's eyes glowing a red color. I reach a black claw out and rip off it's head, it falls back and Laurel almost falls on top of it, I grab her hand and pull her to me. Sparks fly out of the severed head of the robot. I hear a huge shattering sound, and all of a sudden it is raining glass. I swallow Laurel and I in a black globe protecting her from the glass fall. I look at her and she is breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" I ask her eyes widen and she looks somewhat guilty.

"I am so sorry Rachel" She says I furrow my brows. What is she sorry about?, I lower the globe and I am surrounded by many more robots, and Kayla is standing in front of them. I look back at Laurel and she is walking passed me to Kayla, she hands her a remote looking thing with a singular button. I feel almost a punch in the heart.

"Raven!" I hear Jason shout my name, I try to find where he is but I can't see him through the Robots that surround me. I don't even know how many of them there is. I suck in a breath and allow my hands to be swallowed once again by my powers.

"I told you to stay away from him" Kayla says as she snaps her fingers the whole lot of Robots seem to take a fighting stance.

"Babe go get the others" I say as I levitate off the ground and allow my glamour to fade away. I grab hold of a desk and throw it into the crowd of robots, it only crushes a couple as the rest begin to attack. There is too many of them for me to be fighting them alone. I see Kayla flying to me too late as she collides with my body, sending me flying through the library window. I hit hard on the cement of the quad. My breath is knocked out of me and a small pain erupts through my body. I stumble to get back up but there is a Robot in front of me with a weapon in hand, okay to be fair the weapon is it's hand, A hammer of some sort. It raises it's hand and I throw up a shield to keep it front hitting me, it hits the shield, a crack spreading through it. I struggle to keep the shield up as the hammer comes down again, and again. The cracks spreading. I let out a groan as the shield vanishes with yet another blow. I see the hammer go up once again. It doesn't come down though, a bird-a-rang is thrown into the chest and short circuits, sparks flying. I look back and see Robin, still in his street clothes standing next to to the rest of the team. Jason following behind them. I smile and take a breath of relief.

"Now that doesn't seem fair" Robin says Kayla rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers once again and once again all the Robots get into their fighting stance. I get to my feet, Jason running to my side.

"I am helping" He says I shake my head and throw a robot to the side with my powers he nods and high kicks one charging at us. I sigh and lift another robot throwing it into a couple more, they fall like dominoes.

"You don't have your suit" I say he elbows a robot in the chest and throws it over his shoulder, twisting it around until the arms snaps off, sparks fly.

"It's in my locker" He says I sigh and nod, he takes off in the other way, I see a blue blast hit a robot from and it flies into a couple others. I look around at the team, still in their school clothes, showing everyone who we are. I grab a lunch table they have set up in the quad and throw it into a crowd of robots, it takes out a couple, the metal crashing with a loud sound.

"I guess I should take you out myself" I hear Kayla say behind me, I spin around but not in time to feel what could have been a bone shattering blow to my chest, I fly back and hit a cement wall. I let out a groan and feel the pain explode into my head and chest. Please tell me she did not shatter my damn chest. I press my lips together and grab the same table I used to crush some of the robots and throw it at her but, she hits it aside like it is nothing. I release a frustrated breath. I shoot out some black orbs trying to let at least one of them hit. One does, her leg knocking her off balance. She glares at me and then charges throwing a punch almost as soon as she gets close enough. I dodge and throw a kick, it lands into her side. I use her stumbling as an advantage to kick her legs out from under her. She hits the floor with a sickening thud. I approach her as she tries to suck in air.

"Stay down Kayla" I command she shakes her head and glares at me.

"Not a chance Bitch" She snaps and kicks her legs out, they connect with my rib cage, I double over and groan but that's enough time for her to grab me by my shoulders and toss me back into the same wall as before. I let out a grunt as I connect with it, and fall to my feet. She closes the distance between us and grabs my by my throat. I can feel how hard she can squeeze and my face feeling like it is lighting itself on fire. I try to gasp for air but none fill my lungs. My entire body feels like it is going numb as blue and black dots appear all over my vision. I feel like I am just about to knock out when Kayla is dragged from me, pulling me away. I fall onto the ground and find myself in a coughing fit, hearing the grunts and shouts of the rest of the fighting going on from all sides. I look up to try to see what is happening but my vision is going in and out of seeing doubles and dots. I take a deep breath in and try to steady myself before getting up. I balance myself on the wall looking out and what the fight has become, piles of shut down robots scattered around. The rest of the team still fighting off the stragglers that remain. Kayla is flown almost right next to me, she hits the wall and back down, I look over to her as she gets up. A smile on her face.

"Come on Jason, take off your mask. Show everyone who is behind it" She shouts. I look up to see Jason in his suit, standing a couple feet away, he throws one of his X's and it hits her keeping her against the wall.

"Stay put" He says, it comes out weird in his mask, it runs a chill through my body which already feels pretty funny. He pounces away landing X's on the remaining robots, they all start spewing sparks and land on the floor as limp as a hunk of metal could. Red X helps me to my feet, allowing me to lean on him for support. The rest of the team stumbles towards us, Beastboy walking with a limp. Robin touches his forehead which has an open cut on it, blood dripping down the side of his face. One of Cyborg's rings look to have gotten damaged because his had looks like it has seem better days. Starfire's skirt seems to have seen better days as well.

"Why did you help us?" Robin asks Red X shrugs and walks me over to the team, handing me to Cyborg. Cyborg steadies me and squeezes my shoulder a bit in a reassuring way.

"I told you once boy wonder, I don't play the hero game, but that doesn't mean I don't know how" he says and shoots something at Kayla, at first the gasps from the team are the only thing you could hear until they see what it was. A dart with a little red tag on the end. He knocked her out.

"See ya kids later" He says as he teleports away. I let a sigh of relief hit once I know he is out of sight and Kayla is knocked out. I look around at the aftermath, the broke library window and the rest of the quad in absolute wreckage.

Laurel peeks her head around a corner of the building a worried expression on her face, she walks over and looks me up and down as well as looking over the rest of the team. I have so much to say to her, but so much of it I need to keep in check. Who the hell does she think she is? She turned on me, and why? For Kayla? Laurel fumbles with her fingers and looks down at the ground.

"You can't even look me in the eye?" I ask she looks up and looks at me straight on. I arch an eyebrow and fold my arms across my chest ignoring the pain I feel in both. I want her to tell me about everything.

"I am sorry, I really didn't mean to do this. I just...she convinced me it was the right thing. She wanted to expose you, kill you, and kill your boyfriend. Expose him too" she says I scoff and shake my head.

"You were willing to let her kill me. For what Laurel?" I ask she presses her lips together and tears fall down her face.

"You stopped caring about me" She manages to say between her sniffles. I shake my head and look down at the floor, I need to fight off this feeling of betrayal until I can be alone with my feelings.

"I never stopped caring, I just had to split my attention and I am sorry you couldn't handle that." I say I feel Cyborg try to turn my shoulders, so that we could walk away and get to the car, no need to ever be here again. We almost are out of the quad when I hear a scream followed by a metallic swooshing sound. We all turn around and my heart drops, Laurel stand with her mouth agape, a sword looking thing penetrating through her chest. Blood falling down her body and staining her light blue top. The sword pulls through and she falls to the ground, one of the robots, beaten and battered stand behind her. I hurry to her side as Cyborg takes down the robot. I turn her over and she breathing is short and rigid.

"I- I am so sorry Rae. Rae I didn't mean for this to happen. Rae" She says her voice is leaking with fear and guilt. I can feel it radiating off of her as well. I try not to allow my emotions to get the better of me as I watch the light fade away from her eye.

"Raven we need to go" Robin says I shake my head and cradle her body.

"No, we can't just leave her like this" I say he pulls on my arms and then I feel two big metal hand grab my arms and pull me back away from her, distance growing between me and her body. The body of my best friend.

* * *

{Time Jump: One Month}

Being at the tower all day long with everyone has driven most of us crazy. I try not to let it get to me, after losing Laurel I basically just shut everyone out. I didn't go to her funeral. I couldn't. Robin has already yelled at Beastboy today at least three times, and for things he does all the time. Like not put the orange juice away right after he is done using it. I understand the frustration but, the yelling is making it a bit hard to concentrate on meditating. Cyborg tries to spend most of his time in the garage, adding some bells and whistles to the T-car. Starfire, is surprisingly not as cheerful as usual. We are pretty sure it is because she is no longer a cheer leader, which she loved. Now she sits at home and does basically nothing but watch Bring It On over and over again. I however, spend a lot of my time either with Jason, in my room reading, or at my favorite coffee shop. I tried to bring Starfire, but the dark lighting only seemed to make her mood worse, when it makes mine a lot better.

Even now, Beastboy is playing his favorite video game and he doesn't seem the least bit happy with it, even after beating Cyborg's high score. I sit on the couch, a book in hand and over my face. I put it down every now and then to see if I can catch even a glimpse of a smile from Beastboy. After two hours, still nothing.

"Beastboy, would you like to go get Pizza with Derick and I?" I ask he looks over to me from his video game, slouching in his seat and letting out a sigh.

"I don't want to be a third wheel" He says I nod and think to myself.

"We can invite Star" I suggest, he perks up a little bit and shrugs.

"I guess if you can her to come" he says I nod and set my book mark-which is really just a photobooth strip of Jason and I- in my book and set it down on the coffee table. I head upstairs to Star's room, hoping she agrees to come out. I know she has been sad that she doesn't get to wear her street clothes anymore. Maybe she will agree to this. I knock on her door, and almost don't hear her quiet response for me to enter. The door slides open with a hiss and my eyes are molested by pink, everywhere. Starfire lay on her bed, her hair spread all around her. Her torn up cheer uniform on a hanger that hangs on a hook in the wall.

"Hey Star, ummm you okay?" I ask I know it is a stupid question I can feel that she isn't okay. Her emotions are always plentiful but now, they are so gloomy. She turns her head to look at me but doesn't sit up.

"Hello Friend Raven, I am sorry but I am not the okay." She groans I nod and look around the room, her usual clean floor and riddled with clothing and empty soda bottles.

"I wanted to invite you to hang out with Beastboy, Derick, and I. We are going to eat some Pizza. It'll give you a reason to wear some of your old clothes" I say she sits up a little and holds herself up on her elbows.

"I would love to accompany you guys on a pizza adventure!" She says, I smile and nod as she begins to rummage through her dresser for something to wear. I send a text to Beastboy telling him that it was on. I then text Jason.

Me: Want to do me a favor?  
Jason: of course, what do you need?  
Me:I want you to meet me at the pizzeria in a couple minutes...I will be with Beastboy and Star.  
Jason: oh...ummm okay

I head into my own room, and change into jeans and a t-shirt. I don't bother with the glamour. I don't need to anymore. Looking at myself in the mirror with street clothes on, without changing my look is odd to me, it feels funny. I grab my hoodie off of the floor and throw it on, playing with the strings nervously. I take a deep breath and shove my phone in my pocket, leaving my room. Starfire awaits outside my room, a smile on her face. She really did want to wear her old clothes. Beastboy must have had the same idea, since he comes around the corner in his street clothes as well. I smile and take my phone out of my pocket looking at the time, if we are all flying we shouldn't be longer than five minutes away.

"Okay, we are flying there, alright? It's easier" I say Starfire smiles and Beastboy changes into a hawk.

We managed to beat Jason there, as we find a table and grab some menus he is just climbing the stairs, I wave him over. He plants a kiss on my cheek and sits next me. I can feel how awkward he is right now. He doesn't really hang out with them and when he does he is always very, on guard given he doesn't want to blow his cover. It doesn't help that Robin is sort of breathing down his neck. After Laurel said something about exposing him, Robin has been looking trying to figure out what it is that he is hiding.

"Hello friend Derick!" Star says gleefully, he nods to give her some acknowledgment and adjusts in his seat some more, I chew on the inside of my cheek trying to find a topic of conversation so that this sitting wasn't so damn awkward. I don't find anything off of the top of my head.

"So Beastboy, I hear that you crush everyone at video games" Jason says, to my rescue, I smile at him and grab his hand from under the table. Beastboy perks up and his eyes light up like someone turned on the switch behind them.

"I can crush anyone, do you ever play Galaxy Invaders?!" Beastboy asks Jason shakes his head and smiles at him as Beastboy goes on his tangent about it being the best game ever and insisting that he should play it. I let my mind wonder to other places. Why didn't I ever invite Laurel to hang out with us since she knew I was a Titan. She could have come over. We could have had so much fun, but I shut her out. No wonder she went against me in the end.

"Babe?" I Jason says pulling me from my thoughts, I snap and look at him and then realize the waiter was there waiting for me to order, I stumble trying to find words and I feel a reassuring squeeze.

"She wants an herbal tea, and a pepperoni slice with extra cheese" Jason says the guy writes it down and walks away I smile at him.

"You know my order?" I ask he nods Beastboy looks over at us and cocks his head to the side like a puppy tilt.

" Brooooo you get her don't you?" Beastboy says Jason nods and smiles at me giving me a kiss on the cheek, I smile and allow my face to turn red. Starfire lets out a gleeful squeal this is what he all needed. Everything might be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**yeah yeah I know I killed off Laurel, for good reason tho lol. I hope not too many of you were upset by that and if you were lolololololollol SOOOOOO I will try to get some more updates to you guys soon I have been trying to find time but the holidays are always really busy for me. SO please bare with me, and I love you guys!Please lemme now what you think xoxo**

* * *

[Robin's POV]

How weird is it that I can't find any other records of Derick. It is obvious it isn't his real name, but then what could it be. Something just doesn't sit right with how even Kayla wanted to expose him for who he really is. It's something that Raven must already know or she would have asked before Laurel died. She didn't ask, which means she already knows. There could be countless reasons for him to be going by another name. He could be hiding from people in his past. He could be an alien, or anything really in this world nothing would surprise me. I bury myself inside my laptop, going through every database I was taught to hack and get through. The Bat sure did teach me quite a bit about everything.

The only records of Derick existing is through his school and his apartment, which is right in the middle of the city. Which means it is a pretty pricey place to live. How would he make payments on those. I need to go down to his apartment and talk to his landlord, see if he makes his payments through checks or cash. If it is cash I need to know how he is making that much money. Derick doesn't even have any social medias, what Senior in High School doesn't have social media? Something just doesn't make sense. Yet he looks so familiar to me that I don't know how to describe it. Like I knew him in another life.

 _Knock knock_

I click out of everything quickly before turning around in my chair in time to see Starfire walking in. She has a smile on her face, one that I hadn't seen in a while since our identities were blown. Although, the school said we were welcome to come back as the titans, of course dressing in street clothes still. I haven't told the rest of the team that. I need time to think if we should even consider doing that since, we would be in danger of people who knew where we went to school there. As well as some of the students would either be starstruck or would hate us.

"Oh friend Robin I had the greatest of afternoons!" She muses cheerfully. I look her up and down and also notice she is in her street clothes.

"Oh? Why? Did you go to the mall?" I ask she shakes her head, her smile doesn't falter and she sits in the seat next to mine. I couldn't help but wish she would have chosen me as her seat, sometimes I want her to just stop pretending we don't have feelings for each other and just take action, although I am one to talk.

"Friend Raven her boyfriend Derick took Friends Beastboy and myself to get the Pizza pie! We had glorious time!" Star announces, while I find her smile and happy behavior cute I also am concerned by the mention of Derick.

"Did he now?" I ask she nods and gives a slight squeal before practically twirling out of her chair and exiting the room, I lean back in my chair turning back around to my computer screen, pulling everything back up and thinking to myself. Who the hell is this guy?

I look back to see how far back these records go, and to my surprise they go back to quite a long time. They go back to almost a couple years after I left the Bat. Something just isn't adding up. Why would someone only have records leading back that far unless I was right about it being a fake name. I need to find out who he is, and before something else happens and someone is placed in harms way.

* * *

[Raven's POV]

After getting home I immediately went to my room, it is exhausting keeping up with social conversations. Usually if it is just with Jason I don't have any problem, talking with him is easy. We click very well when it comes to conversations. Trying to keep up with conversations from three people is just torture, it gave me a headache and made me want to scream. Mostly I am happy that the plan to brighten their mood, even a little bit of happiness here and there is better than nothing but sadness. My headache soothes almost as soon as my head hits the pillow. My phone dings to live in the pocket of my street clothes.

Jason: You know you could have come over, Daddy needs some time with his princess ;)

I smirk at the message and think about how to reply, at the pizzeria he was messing around with my legs. Sliding his hands up and down my thigh and kissing the base of my neck very sneaky like so that Beastboy and Star didn't notice. Maybe I should go over to his place, it beats staying here with the team and listening to all of them complain about how our cover is blown. Especially Robin, he is the worst of them all at the moment. He thinks he is being sneaky looking into Jason, but I figured it out the first day he started. I know he won't find anything, Jason made sure of that. Robin is a detective though, he always has his ways.

Me: You really want me to come over?  
Jason: Yeah, I have some cravings I need to get out of the way  
Me:I will be over soon.

I smile and look at the messages, re-reading them over and over. Why does he have these cravings? The world may never know. I get off of my bed, looking around for my overnight bag. I know that if I don't need it, then it'll be fine. But if I do than I would prefer to have it then to not. I grab it out of my closet and stuff a t-shirt and jeans into it, along with my cloak and boots my one piece last. Just in case I need it. I pack my hairbrush because I have learned that I can't live with tangled hair no matter what. I put in my deodorant. I zip up my bag and swing it over my shoulder grabbing my phone with my free hand and shoving it into my back pocket. I head out of my room and I am stopped by Robin in the hall.

"Hey, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to invite Derick over for the holidays, I mean I know I was kind of hard on him about staying here but I think for the holidays it should be okay." Robin says I arch an eyebrow at him and notice his eyes wondering to my bag.

"I will talk to him about it this weekend." I say he nods and scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, well I mean I am not sure where we would put him but I think it is a good idea" he says I shrug and press my lips together.

"He could always stay in my room. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before" I say he nods and steps aside to let me walk through I do but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him.

"I really hope you know him as much as you seem to. But at the same time, I really hope you don't" He says, I pull my arm away and walk away, a chill running through my spine. Does this mean that he knows? Maybe that is why he wants him in the tower so he can figure it out. Regardless, we now got to keep out an eye for Robin and his snooping. I sigh and head out, levitating my way to Jason's apartment. He should know about this, but the question is do I tell him before or after we have some quality time. I knock on the door, I always do something about just walking in seems a little rude to me. It doesn't take long for Jason to answer the door, a wide smile planted on his face making his greyish eyes bright enough to be considered silver. He steps aside the doorway to make room for me to walk in. He pulls me in and leaves a small kiss on my lips.

"I am really glad you could come over. I need some Princess time" He says I smirk and grab his hand pulling myself into him until our faces are inches apart.

"I needed some Daddy time" I say he presses his lips together in a way I know all too well. I love that face on his, the look of affection and desire. He places a hand softly on the base of my throat gently squeezing just enough pressure for me to feel but not enough for me to not breath. I smile and bite my bottom lip, staring him in the eye as my smile drives him a little more wild, the smile while choking is one of the thins he absolutely loves about our sex life. Other than the Daddy kink that started randomly, he never had it before he thought it was really wrong and so did I, but when the right person says it, or does something you can get into it. He pushes me into the wall of the hallway, letting his hands travel up and down my thigh grazing past my slit. We kiss, our lips hungry for everything but food, I throw my arms around his neck and enjoy as his hands wonder. He tugs at the button of my jeans until it comes loose.

"Right here?" I ask between gasps

"I want you right here" He states it sends a tingling throughout my body. He tugs my jeans down to the floor, I help him by taking them off but while I am down there he puts a hand on my shoulder and unbuckles his belt and dropping them down to his mid-thigh I kick my jeans and shoes off and stay on my knees grabbing his member and taking it into my mouth. Hearing his moan while I try to take the whole thing in my mouth makes me even wetter than I was before. He groans for a bit longer before grabbing my hair from the back and guiding me to stand up, he take off my t-shirt and bra almost too fast for me to realize he did it. Jesus he is really horny today. He travels his hands to my breasts, taking them both in his hands and leading his lips to my nipples. I suck in a breath as he does. One of his hands leaves my body but I feel his member sneaking it's way inside of me. I let out a soft moan, that comes out more like a pleasured whine. He grabs my thighs and lifts me to be sitting on his hips, he puts my back against the wall again as he thrusts into me. I let out some more pleasure-filled moans as he thrusts his member deep into me.

"Fuck Raven" He grits between thrusts, I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair as he fucks me. I can feel my body reaching with each thrust that quickens with his own reach to climax. It's like my entire body is building up such tension just waiting for it to explode. When it finally explodes I almost scream Jason's name at the top of my lungs, my toes feel like they don't have any blood in them and they get all tingly as I come down from my climax. Jason grips my hips tightly as she orgasms sending his seed into me, he pants and kisses my neck, he sets me back down on the floor and smiles.

"I needed that" He says I nod and pull my underwear and jeans back on, I sweep my bra off the floor and put that back on as well.

"I see that, I don't think you have ever undressed me so quickly" I say he nods and walks into his kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and chugging it like it is the first time he has ever drank water. He hands it to me and I drink some and hand it back. Is now the time to tell him that Robin is looking into him? I don't want to ruin anything between us, him finding out that Robin is looking into him might cause him to want to hide out for a bit, which means he would want to cut off any loose ends...that includes me.

I walk into his room and let myself plop down on his bed. It feels nice to be on something so comfortable. Jason walks in a couple seconds after me and sits down right next to my head, brushing his hands through my hair, I smile at this relaxing sensation and look up at his upside down figure.

"You know, I think there is something I should tell you. I just don't want you to get upset at me" I start, he furrows his brow but doesn't cease his hair brushing, it feels nice, relaxing, and like I could fall asleep right here. I take in a deep breath and let silence fill the space between us.

"What is it, I will try not to be mad at you" He says breaking that silence, I chew on the inside of my cheek, unsure on how to start this. Unsure on anything right now. How would I even begin to tell him that he may have one of the worlds best detectives looking into him right now, trying to find out his secret. I feel a cold breeze hit my naked chest, I may have a bra on but I left my shirt off, mostly because I have no idea where he fucking put it. I let my mind wonder on the many possibilities that could come out of this, the many things that could go wrong and most of them end with him leaving me.

"Well it isn't really my fault so if you were to be mad at me it would be kind of pointless anyway. Robin, is looking into you...trying to figure out who you are and where you came from and basically everything about you. Because of the stunt that Kayla pulled and what Laurel said before she...he knows something is up and he just want to find out what, and I thought I should tell you." I explain, Jason stop running his hands through my hair and sighs. I roll my eyes and sit up looking around for my shirt once more.

"Well, I am not mad at you but this is certainly something I need to be worried about, Robin was taught by Batman and if there is anything that I know by now it is Batman can find out anything about anyone once he has the right type of evidence." Jason says I nod and look at him with soft eyes, I am worried for him almost just has much as I am worried for what this will mean for us, call me selfish but I don't want him to have to leave. He sighs and rubs his face into the palms of his hands. Something he only does when he is stressed out and thinking.

"I know it is, and I am sorry. I wish I could do something. Do you have any ideas?" I ask he shakes his head.

"No, but I do know what he is going to be trying to do, we can just work around that. He needs both of us to be out of here so that he can talk to my landlord, if Batman really did train him he is going to already know my real name isn't Derick, he is going to want to find out how I pay for my apartment each month" Jason says I nod and look around the room, sometimes it helps me think not to be looking in one place. Although in school it just made people think I was staring at them which made my 'creepy goth girl' look a lot more believable.

"How can you be sure?" I ask he lets out a small laugh and then makes eye contact with me.

"It's what Batman taught me to do" he answers I nod and press my lips together, what are we going to do about this though, something isn't right.

{Time jump: 2 weeks}

The first feeling that hits me is the nausea the feeling that my stomach is doing cartwheels inside of my body. I fling myself out of my bed and into the bathroom right before I throw up everything I ate the night before, I stay hunched over the toilet bowl a couple more minutes for good measure being sure that this was the only one. I roll my eyes and make my way to the sink rinsing my mouth out with water and brushing my teeth although it makes me feel really sick. After I finish I head back in my room and lay back down on my bed wishing for my stomach to stop churning. I take out my phone and look through my contacts until I find Jason's name.

Me:Babe, I am not sure if I can meet you this morning.  
Jason: Is it happening again? This is like the third day in a row...maybe we should move it up the this afternoon, you always feel better around then

I think to myself and try to figure out if he is right, recalling the past two days. He isn't wrong every day I end up feeling a little better around the afternoon. I chew on the inside of my cheek and look at the text messages between Jason and myself.

Me:Yeah, I think you are right, so let's move the plan up a couple hours. You sure that is okay?  
Jason: Yeah, baby just get some rest and I will see you at like one or something okay?  
Me:Okay,I love you  
Jason: I love you too

I smile at the message of him telling me he loves me, it always makes me happy to see or hear from him. I never really understand why either, just something that makes my heart flutter like nothing else can. I set my phone on the bed next to me and begin to sleep, at least try anyway. The building nausea that threatens me is the only thing keeping me from really sleeping. I keep my eyes closed and attempt to find some sort of real sleep. I don't know when I find sleep I just know I eventually did because I am startled by my alarm going off telling me that I need to get up and get ready to meet Jason. He is right I did already feel better. I get out of bed and throw on some jeans and a tank top, with one of Jason's flannel's I stole over the top of it. I can't help but check myself out in the mirror as I pass by it, I know I look good and I know Jason will think I look even better. He always thinks I look a lot more attractive than I am. I head out to meet Jason at the coffee shop we both like to go to. When I get there I order my usual, and take a seat, the same seat I was sitting in when him and I first met.

"Hello, beautiful are you feeling a lot better now?" Jason asks as he takes a seat next to me, I shrug and press my lips together.

"A little bit, enough to come out" I say he nods and rubs his hands on my shoulder it is a sweet gesture that makes me smile. A waitress approaches me setting my tea in front of me I smile and thank her, she walks away.

"So, do you know what is causing this?" He asks I shake my head and look at my tea, the smell of it making my stomach churn some more. I take a couple deep breaths and pick the tea up anyway and taking a sip, it is just the smell that gets to me.

"I have no idea, but I am really sick of it...no pun intended" I say Jason throws his head back and laughs a bit, but then looks back at me with sympathetic eyes, he knows I hate that look, he can't help it can he? I try to think back about everything that has happened, things that may get me sick. Something really could have gotten me this sick? Maybe I just have the flu, I take Jason's hand into my own and place it on my forehead.

"Do I have a fever?" I ask he shakes his head

"You feel fine, you may just need someone to take care of you" He says I shake my head and smile at the thought.

"We are trying to keep you away from Robin not give him an excuse to question you." I reply he nods and grabs my hands, entangling our fingers together it gives me a feeling of happiness.

"Good point" He says I smile and chew on my bottom lip and calm myself trying to tell my stomach that it needs to stop churning so much. Jason and I hang out for hours, talking about how things are going for him at school and how much I wish I could be there. How much I wish everything was back to normal, talking about it with him reminds me of how much I miss Laurel. How much I was really angry at her for going against me but how much I still cared about her, she was my best friend.

By the time we start going home it is almost dark, the sun is setting on other side of the city the moon rising and the stars coming out of hiding. When I get back home I plop down on the couch and take a deep breath. Beastboy walks into the room his eyes wondering to the kitchen, he puts a hand on her stomach and frowns. He must be hungry, he should talk to Cyborg then he is always the one who likes to cook all of the food, which we don't mind since he is the only one who really can cook. The monks on Azerath couldn't teach me that? The thought of eating anything makes me cringe.

It feels good t be back home though, something about the warmer air and the comfortable couch that I am sitting on right now. I only wish that Jason could be here, only we both know that the only reason Robin invited him to come over whenever he wants is because he wants a chance to look into Jason and that is something that could end up in more worse ways than good.

"Hey Rae, do you know where Cyborg is? He said he would start on Dinner by now" Beastboy says I shrug and look at the clock that we have on the wall, something that we rarely look at but have anyway.

"He might be with BumbleBee, you know how they have been lately. We should just order pizza" I say Beastboy nods but take out his phone to text Cyborg anyway. I look over to the large TV screen grabbing the remote off of the table searching through all of the channels, nothing good is on, nothing good is ever on lately. It is all sports and cartoons that replaced the good original ones. I know that everyone can relate to that, even if they have many different versions of 'good shows'. Eventually I get annoyed with the lack of good shows and turn off the TV. I need to find out what is going on with me right now, and whatever it is I cannot have Cyborg be the ones to find out, he will put me back on rest and I need to be out there.

"Hey I will be right back okay?" I say Beastboy nods and waves at me. I head out and make my way to the docor's office, you know the real Doctor's office. I walk in the smell of clean equipment and latex. I check myself into the Urgent care, give them my Titan card that says I can have treatment anywhere. They make me wait a long time, and for me any wait time is a long time since Cyborg usually just drops everything for you. I chew on the inside of my cheek and look through my social Media accounts as I wait for them to call my name. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, the one thing that I didn't think about when I told myself I was going to come here.

Raven Roth!" a voice calls my name, I look behind me at the nurse waiting for me. I gather my things and head back with her, she greets me with a smile and leads me to a place to take my weight, height, and temp. Apparently I am 5'5 and I am about 135. That is new information I didn't have before. The nurse sticks this thing in my ear that feels weird at first and sends chills down my spine it beeps, she takes it away and nods to herself.

"You don't have a temp, which is good. Why don't you tell me why you are here" she says I nod and explain to her the weird feeling I have had the past couple days and the constant discomfort. She nods and types things into her computer.

"Are you sexually active?" She asks clicking on a box onto her computer.

"yeah" I answer she nods and puts it into her computer.

"Do you smoke?" She asks

"No" I answer

"Do you drink?" She asks I shrug

"Socially" I reply she nods and puts in each one of my answers.

"I think we are going to take your blood and run a couple tests, we will give you a bed so you can relax, and if there is someone you want to us to call we can do that too" She says I shake my head

"No one right now" I say she nods and begins to type up everything on her computer, she leads me back to a room with a bed and sets me up with a nice pillow because apparently it gets cold in these places, something that reminds me of the infirmary. An hour or so later someone comes in and take my blood, and hands me a cup to...pee in. When they took my blood I didn't flinch or anything, I have been through way too much pain for something like that to hurt. After I finish giving them their...samples...I take some time to try to think about what they are going to tell me, and if I should call Jason for some support. Any type of support, or even just so he knows what is going on with me. Then again I can tell him something afterwards. I find myself drifting off into sleep even though I struggle to stay awake. All these tests are taking so long to come back.

"Ms. Roth" I hear someone say as someone shakes me awake, I look up and focus my vision on the nurse standing in front of me, I smile and sit up in my bed.

"Yeah, yeah did my tests come back?" I ask she nods and looks over at her chart.

"Yes, we did the results came back and it looks like you are pregnant" She says My heart drops into my stomach and I am unsure on how to...live right now.

"I'm what?"


	19. Chapter 19

**WOAH! Big bomb I dropped on you guys last time but are we really surprised the way that her and Jason had been going at it. I am so sorry it has been forever for me to get these updates going again, I have had a lot going on and I wasn't prepared for it to be as time consuming as it was. Well there is a lot that could be going on! Will Raven tell Jason or anyone else? Is kayla done with her shit or back on her bullshit? Especially now that Raven has a whole lot more to lose. What will become of this situation. Well let's find out shall we.**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

On my way home from the doctor's I stop at a liquor store, looking over the aisles for pregnancy tests because I don't believe that nurse, I can't be pregnant this cannot be happening. I grab three packs of the two packs and run up to the counter throwing the tests onto the counter. I feel a lot of panic running through my body, my hands shaking as I put my debit card into the machine. I grab them off the counter almost as soon as it is approved, almost ripping my card out of the machine. I make my way back to the tower, not stopping to say hello to anyone. When I enter my bedroom I start ripping into the boxes, pulling out the two individually wrapped sticks with a cap on the end. My breath is rigid and short. I head into the bathroom and pulling my pants to my ankles. I need to be sure if they were right.

After I get out of the bathroom I set both tests on the counter of my bathroom and look down at the timer on that I set on my phone. I chew on the inside of my cheek debating on if I should tell Jason right now, I need to know if I am for real before I worry him. How would I tell him? This isn't good. Fuck this isn't good. My alarm goes off, my phone ringing to life and buzzing in my hand. I click it off, and shakily move to the counter. I press my lips together as I look down at the tests.

Two little plus signs sit on both tests I release an exhale of disappointment. My eyes fill with tears and I put a hand on my stomach and look at the two tests in disbelief. I grab my phone out of my back pocket and hover my thumb above the call button next to Jason's name. I shake my head and turn off my phone sinking to the floor of my bathroom. Tears fall down my cheeks as my mind starts racing through everything that this means. Through everything that is happening. Now I really wish Laurel was here, I need to tell someone but I can't tell Jason now...or my friends. They would all freak out, would they kick me out of the team? Would Jason leave me? Would he want me to give up the baby or...get rid of the baby? I don't remember how long I am sitting on my bathroom floor, I don't even remember dozing off and ending up asleep on the floor. I just remember waking up to my phone alarm for what normally would be my school alarm, if I still went to school. I feel nothing but nausea nothing except the overwhelming urge to throw up everything in my stomach. I move to the toilet letting my head hang over the bowl.

My phone buzzes on the floor, I look down and see a text from Jason it's a picture of him in his outfit for school, my favorite outfit that he wears. It makes me happy to see him wearing it, but the overbearing news that I got last night burrows it's way through my mind and my smile faulters.

Me:We need to talk Jay...  
Jason: Want me to skip school and come over? Or you can come over here...are you okay?  
Me:We...just need to talk

He doesn't reply, which I expected that means he will either show up now or I will hear from him later. I chew on the inside of my cheek, as I walk into my bedroom, laying down on my bed with my hand over my stomach almost as if I am attempting to feel the baby that is growing in me by the second. I don't know how long I am laying there, letting every thought run through my head every doubt, every fear, every option that I have. How would I even be able to fight crime and stop people if I am having a baby. How would I even take care of a baby right now, I am barely 18. I need to meditate, but something is keeping me from moving, from being able to command my body to get up and move. I am frozen, frozen in this spot of horror and fear.

 _Knock knock_

Before I can answer the door hisses open, I hear three sets of footprints. I don't see who they belong to, I am too frozen in place to say or look or do anything, I just hear their conversation. Allowing that to be the only way I figure out who is here.

"So did she tell you what this is about?" I hear Cyborg ask

"No, she didn't but I got worried so here I am" Jason says my heart flutters a little bit when he says that. He got worried so he raced over here to see if I am okay. That is kind of sweet, yeah it also scares the hell out of me because he may leave me when all is said and done. I hear the footsteps leave, only two pairs of them. I then feel something shift onto my bed, I feel a hand entangle into mine, I barely can move my head to the side to meet the eyes of Jason who has a worried expression written on his face.

"What's going on?" he asks I don't say anything, I don't even have the words to say something. We all know how this happened, part of me wants to be mad him but the other part knows that I am just as much to blame, it takes two to tango and we tangoed quite a bit. He puts a hand on my head and runs his fingers through my hair innocently, it's relaxing and makes me want to curl up and inhale his cologne and listen to him tell me everything is going to be alright. Even though I know deep down that none of this is going to be alright.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk right now, we can just sit here until you are ready" He says my heart melts a little more, which actually causes me to hurt more at the thought of telling him and losing him from my life. Why did we have to be so damn stupid about all of this. I grab his hand and pull it to me as if to snuggle just the hand, he smiles a bit leaving a gentle kiss on my forehead. I lose track of how long we sit there but finally I feel like I need to just say it. Come out and say it, and take whatever happens. I sit up and put a hand on his shoulder I can't look at him in the eye, it is too hard.

"Jason, we have a problem, like a serious problem"I say he puts a hand on my cheek, I can't help but look up at him, my eyes meet his but his are full of worry and curiosity.

"Well what is it? You seem to be taking it really hard." He says I nod and suck in a breath that doesn't seem to come easy.

"I am pregnant" I say his eyes widen and his face drops, his lips twist into a frown and his eyes are no longer looking at me, they are looking at my stomach. I wait for him to say something, anything but he doesn't he just looks at my stomach with the look on his face, the same look I had. We both know we are fucked. He stays like this for what feels like forever, I put a hand on his knee and it seems to bring him back to reality, lifting his head his eyes meeting mine. I wait for one of us to break down the thick wall of silence that has built between us. We just sit and stare at each other both equally knowing how bad this is. I thought what he would have to say would be the worst thing for me, but now at this point in time, him not saying anything is a thousand times worse than anything he could say.

"Jas-"

"Don't...I need to process this. How could this have happened?" he asks cutting me off, I press my lips together and look at him. Did he really ask how did it happen? Shouldn't that be obvious to him, did I not warn him that not pulling out or using a condom would really up our chances of ending up with a fucking kid.

"I think you know exactly how this happened" I say he rests his face in the palm of his hands, I roll my eyes how is acting this much like an asshole about something he contributed to, like a lot.

"Well what can we do about it?" He asks I scoff and shake my head.

"I don't know! I can't go get an abortion as Rachel because now the entire world knows who I really am, and I can't go as Raven because we are stupid if you think no one is going to leak that information" I say he nods and rubs his face with his hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"I wouldn't want you to get one either, as much as this is such a bad thing...it's still a kid. That we...you know both made" He says I sigh and look at him, I just want to cry and freak out, I need to scream. I didn't think that this situation could get any worse but sitting here telling him the news, it makes it seem so much more real. Something that I don't think I didn't think would happen but now that it has it makes me feel so much worse about the whole thing, like this is actually happening.

"Jason what the hell are we going to do with a kid? You are barely Nineteen, and I am barely eighteen. I am a Titan, I fight bad guys and might I mention you are one of those!" I say he nods and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Are you going to tell your team?" He asks, I slouch and look down at my lap furrowing my brows. I actually hadn't thought about that, how would I tell them? I am not sure how they would even react to something like this, although I don't think they would be surprised much.

"I don't know, you know when we do it'll give Robin more of an excuse to look into you. We can't let him find out who you are now when we have a baby on the way" I say he nods

We both fall back into a strong silence, the one that builds a wall between us, he has my hand in both of his trying to show me any type of comfort that I know he needs as well. His life may be turned upside down as well, he should be receiving some sort of comfort. Maybe this is why we need to lean on each other, both of us comforting and being there for each other would be better than anything. After a long time of silence, Jason stands up stretching. He looks down at the watch he most likely stole and sighs. I know has to go eventually, doesn't mean I like it when he does, I need him here with me.

"I got to go, we will figure this out...okay?" He says I nod and chew on the inside of my bottom lip, he plants a kiss on my forehead and exits the room. The loneliness I feel as soon as the door closes behind him fills me up, for the few seconds we were talking about it I felt like we could do this, that we were strong. Now being alone in my room with nothing but the truth I have more doubts than I had before he got here. We both brought up some really good points, we can't really hide a pregnancy from my team for long, eventually bellies grow and I don't think I will have the energy to glamour myself. One thing is for sure, I will have tell them something. I am so fucking screwed. A couple minutes of me dwelling in my thoughts my door hisses open and Cyborg pokes his head through, I wave for him to come in and he does, slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asks I shake my head, I don't want to lie to him I have done that enough when I found out Jason was...well Jason.

He sits on the edge of my bed, in the spot Jason was sitting not too long ago, he looks at me with his one eye that is his, his eyebrow arched waiting for me to tell him everything that is going on. I know what he is expecting me to say. He is hoping that Jason and I broke up, he has been hinting at that for a couple weeks. He is as sick of lying to the others as I am. If only it was that simple, and now it is one hundred percent worse. I look down at my lap, I entangle my fingers together and place them in my lap staring at them as if I was studying them for new detail.

"Well, what is going on?" he asks after a while of me not saying anything, I look up at him and suck in a breath, this isn't going to be easy.

* * *

[Jason's POV]

Going to school late is sometimes better than not going at all, in this case I wish I would have gone home. I need to so much time to really process what is happening. I am going to have a kid, like an actual baby with the love of my life. It is way to early and we are both in no way ready for this. There is no one I would rather be in this position with though. I walk through the doors of the school, rushing to my locker trying to determine what class I am in at this point.

"Yo Derick, what's up?" a voice calls, I turn and see one of the guys from the football team down the hall.

"Hey Steven, look I gotta get to class" I say closing my locker, Steven closes the distance between us and leans against the locker next to mine. I roll my eyes and start to walk passed him.

"I saw your girlfriend on TV, is she still your girlfriend? I am only asking because if not I think I want to tap that" He says I sigh and in one swift movement grab him by the shirt and slam his back against the lockers with a loud thud, his jaw drops and his eyes widen in his shock.

"Yo man I was just kidding, I was kidding" He rambles I narrow my eyes at him.

"You want to say some shit like that again?" I ask he shakes his head frantically, I let him drop to the floor and walk away heading to class.

Violent thoughts running through my head, all of the other ways I could have gotten him to shut his big mouth. I slip into my classroom, I probably don't have long before he tells someone and I am asked to go to the office anyway. I don't even know why I am really here, I just found out I am going to be a father, and instead of going on and trying to figure out what I am going to do...I am at school with a short temper and attention span. All I can think about is how this is going to affect my entire life from this point on. Emotionally or otherwise. As I look up in the direction of the board seeing the equations the teacher is writing on the board but not being able to focus in on anything she is saying,she could have been dancing in the front of the class with the president of The Unites States and I would still not be able to focus on it.

How could I be becoming a dad? If I am going to be a dad I can't be going out and stealing from people or being someone that the Titans have to fight, that would be taking Raven away from the baby. Holy shit this is way too real, at some point we will need to talk to her team...and they might figure out who I am. They figure that out and...I am basically so screwed I would be considered hardware. I wonder if Raven would tell them before I got there or would she want me there to say something, or to get possibly murdered by almost all of them. Starfire may be more excited than angry but, she would be confused on why everyone else is angry, I can tell that much.

"Derick!" hearing that name called out snaps me loose from my thoughts, I look to see the teacher next to the phone her lips pressed in a hard line, I make eye contact with her and await for whatever she has to say.

"You are wanted in the principles office" She says I nod, i gather my things heading to the door and shutting it behind me. I knew that the little shit would say something like this. He talks a lot of shit but he always goes running to the higher ups the minute someone knocks him off his high horse. I head to the office my mind still filtering on everything except the situation at hand. Why do I even bother with school? I need something to do during the day? Missed out on a normal childhood? No one knows. I turn the corner and enter the glass doors that lead into the office, where the nice secretary and the nurses office is, at the end of the room is the principles and the VP's office.

"Derick, what are you doing up here?" Mrs. Krux asks as she sees me, I bend down to sign into the paper that you have to sign every time you come up here. I give her my most sincere smile, she has always been nice to me, even when I was always getting into trouble. I sit down in one of the plastic chairs that are lined up on the side of the wall. I wait in silence, reading all of the cheesy posters they have on the walls and inf front of the desks. I pull my phone out from my front pocket, hoping that Raven texted me about something, anything. My phone is blank, nothing from anyone.

"Derick, come on in" Mr. Daniels says opening his office door. I stand up, shoving my phone back into my pocket, I look almost past Mr. Daniels seeing Steven in the chair closest to the window. I can't help but roll my eyes at the sight of him,I knew he would say some shit. He can start a problem but he can never solve it, he always got to go to someone else as soon as he realizes he fucked up. I slide into the seat next to him, awaiting for Daniels to sit down in front of us, I don't care if I get suspended or better yet expelled.

"So, my understanding is, Derick, that you attacked Mr. Rogers over here for no reason. Is that true?" Mr. Daniels asks I scoff and shake my head folding my arms across my chest. Mr. Daniels leans against his desk with his fingers locked together staring us both down.

"No reason? No reason? Steven asked if me and my girlfriend, who as you know is Raven Roth, were still together because he wants to sleep with her" I say Mr. Daniels's eyes widen and his jaw drops, he looks over to Steven who seems to have shrunk in his chair.

"It was a joke, you know how many guys want to smash the girls on the Teen Titans, it's a big number. So yeah we make jokes or talk about what we would do to them. That doesn't give you the right to attack me" Steven whines I roll my eyes, the anger in my stomach boiling to an even hotter point. Do they really expect me to be okay with them talking about having sex with my _pregnant_ girlfriend? If so they are a lot dumber than I already thought, and that is saying something since I already assumed they were at a solid 90 IQ.

"Joke or not, don't talk about my girlfriend that way, that is literally asking me to beat your ass. You can't get mad when I actually do" I spit he scoffs and shrinks in his chair a bit more. We all fall into a thick silence waiting for Mr. Daniels to say something to suspend me or to tell me to never come back, I wouldn't blame him if he did. Then I would actually be able to kick Steven's ass, it will just have to be off school sit there for about ten minutes, waiting for something to happen, waiting for them to say something.

"Derick, I want you to go home, come back tomorrow...clear your head. Something else is bothering you. We haven't had a problem with your behavior in over a year. So something else is going on, sort it out" he says I nod a bit of shock going through my head. "Steven, I am putting you on a three day suspension. The Teen Titans saved our school from a terrible attack, they were your friends and classmates, they deserve more respect than that. I will be putting a phone call in to your parents."

"What? I was attacked and I am getting suspended?!" he practically squeaks, Mr. Daniels puts a hand up and narrows his eyes at Steven.

"You disrespected the heros of this campus and lied to me about the context of your 'attack'. Get out of my office, wait in the lobby while I call your Parents. Derick, have a nice day off from school. Get your mind right" He says I nod, grab my things from the floor.

"Thank you sir" I say and head out the door. The shock of what just happened is running through my mind. I was for sure getting suspended, but now I am just asked to go home and get my mind right. Which might be much needed given the circumstances. Maybe I should get a bigger apartment, no I wouldn't do that. Raven wouldn't get out of the tower no matter what. Which means I would be away from my kid far more than I think I should be.

What the hell are we going to do?


	20. Chapter 20

**SOOOOOO I know the last chapter was a little weird and it was just to make sure that you guys saw how it is kind of affecting both of them. Raven is freaking the fuck out and Jason is trying to keep his shit together. Don't worry I am giving this story may be another five to seven chapters before I call it done, let me know what you think afterward, I always appreciate the feedback. Sorry, my spelling is a bit off. I am working on this with my Chromebook instead of my normal laptop, and I can't right click to help with my spelling errors, so please be patient with me haha I also might be keeping this chapter a lot shorter than normal. Don't hate me too much while I try to get my rhythm back.**

* * *

[Raven's POV]

Almost as soon as I tell Cyborg I know it was a bad idea, I thought he would have a heart attack with how mad he is. I just sit quietly on my bed while he paces back and forth in front of me, he doesn't say anything just pacing. More pacing. I felt my stomach tie itself into more knots than before, I know I am in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. Cyborg didn't support the relationship in the first place, now I am pregnant not only at a pretty young age but by someone he wouldn't trust with a baby doll let alone a real child. Somehow in all of this, the thing I still mainly worried about is how the rest of the team will react to this news. Starfire is the one I would have voted to pregnant first and young, but me? I never thought it would happen, although I cannot be too surprised with how many times Jason didn't feel like pulling out.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask a hand lightly on my stomach, mostly just to add pressure onto the guilt and sick feeling I have coursing through my body. Cyborg stops in his tracks and glares at me as if I offended him by asking. I can feel the anger and irritation coming off of him, almost leaking. I chew on the inside of my cheek nervously waiting for him to say something.

"Are you fucking stupid Raven? How could you let this happen, did you not use your head at all?" He asks I look down at my lap

"I didn't mean for this to happen," I say he shakes his head and scoffs.

"You didn't try to make sure it didn't! You never came to me to ask if you could get on birth control, you know I would have gone to that appointment with you Rae. I wouldn't have been mad. I would have respected you a lot more for trying to make smarter choices." He says I nod, I know he would have. I was mostly too embarrassed to ask about something like that. It would tell him that I was having sex with someone he considers an enemy.

"I know! I knew that something was going to happen and I kept telling Jason that but he was so sure, that it wouldn't happen or that it wasn't possible I don't know!" I say Cyborg rolls his eye and folds his metal hands across his chest. I was hoping that no one else would hear this conversation, I need time to figure out what I am going to do. How would I even tell them? Cyborg and I fall into a thick silence, one that anyone who walked into the room would be able to feel.

"Raven, you are a hero...you fight crime. How are you going to do that with a kid on the way? How are you going to bring a kid into this world? I know damn well that Jason shouldn't be trusted with a child. Rae, he is a bad guy!" Cyborg says I shake my head and stand up off my bed.

"He isn't a bad guy...you don't know him. You don't know why he has to do the things he does. We don't know how we are going to handle bringing a child into this world but we don't really have much of a choice now do we." I say Cyborg nods and looks down at his huge feet. I know what he is thinking.

I know this is bad, if I didn't know I would be worried, it isn't like I am naive to the world how the problems that can occur with having a child. The room falls back into the thick silence, I stay standing, folding my arms across my chest and chewing on the inside of my cheek. I am going to chew a hole through it I know it, there is no denying that at this point with my anxiety about this whole situation that I am going to end up making a crater on the inside of my cheek.

Cyborg leaves the room, he needs to think to get his head on right and I need to do the same for myself. How would my baby even come out? Would they be evil? Would I have to teach them how to control their powers? Oh no my pregnancy hormones are going to make my powers insane. I fall back onto my bed, sighing and acknowledging my defeat. My life is never going to be the same after this. In no way is my life going to be okay either, at least not for a long time.

I let myself stare up at the ceiling, the only sound I hear is my slow and steady breathing mixed with my odd heartbeat..the quickened and heavy heartbeat that I can feel. Maybe not so much quicker, but had a heartbeat. The kind you can hear in your ears. I know it is from the anxiety and fear of this all happening. Damn, I am so stupid, why didn't I just tell Jason that I would prefer if he didn't do the things he did. I at some point want a kid and I would love for it to be with him but, this isn't the time for either one of us. Although, with both of our beliefs it doesn't really leave us with many options. Especially when I am a very well known person now, if only the Titans hadn't had our covers blown it might be different, but regardless I don't want to get rid of the baby. Just wish it wasn't a problem.

The night drags on, I wait by my phone for a text or a call from Jason but I get nothing, when will he talk to me? Is he mad, does he realize that this isn't completely my fault? I get nothing, which raises anxiety in me, along with the anxiety from waiting until Cyborg lets it slip to Robin. I know that Robin will never be okay with this, he doesn't trust Jason. A part of me feels like he knows in his guy that Jason isn't who he says he is. He will take this personally...too personally.

I get impatient with waiting for Jason to text me, I know he might be freaking out but so the fuck am I!

Me: Are you okay? Do we need to talk more about this?

I sit and wait for a response but, nothing happens. My phone remains dark on the bed, almost mocking me as I wait for his reply. I know he must have seen that I attempted to talk to him, he always knows even if he doesn't reply, or read it. He knows.

Maybe I just need to take a nap, something to take my mind off the fact that Jason isn't answering me, that as we speak he might be packing his bags and getting ready to never talk to me again. To leave me and this baby behind. I hate having that thought creeping in my head but, it does anyway. I lay my head down on my pillow and take in a deep breath, I need to try to relax and sort things out.

I don't know how long I waited there until I fell asleep but I did. A heavy sleep caused by the emotional exhaustion I felt about everything.

I open my eyes to a room full of golden sunlight, I must not have closed my curtains before I knocked out. I roll onto my back and sit up, grimacing at the bright light filling my room. Why did I not close those damn curtains? I look on the bed or my phone, searching under my pillows and finally finding it under the covers. I let out a breath of relief and chew on the bottom on my lip as I go through my notifications hoping for a text from Jason. I breathe a sigh of relief when I finally see one.

Jason: I am in shock, I think we have a lot to discuss, sorry for disappearing I needed to do some stuff

I feel a little weight be lifted off my shoulders as I read the text. I am glad that he at least isn't planning on ditching me, with things like this you never really know. Knowing that we were going to talk about it, that we might have a chance to get through this. Almost as soon as I put my phone down the sick feeling settles into my body. Dammit. Isn't there some sort of cure for morning sickness, if I am going to have this kid I minus well try not to be miserable the whole time.

A small part of me hopes that the doctor and the test were both wrong, that they can't test accurately due to my demon side, but the other part of me knows better. I wish I had known better before I even got here. I feel a big knot in my stomach as it dawns on me that I still don't know how I am going to tell the rest of the team, or how they will react. They could very well send me away...I have to believe that as my friends they wouldn't do to me.

Me: When are we going to talk, I feel like there is a lot to talk about...  
Jason: There is, I need to do some stuff first. I promise we will talk...I love you

I smile down at my phone, something about reading that he loved me made all of this less scary. As long as he is here I am not nearly as worried. I know I am strong enough to handle this on my own, but that doesn't mean I want to ever have to.

* * *

[Red X's POV]

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up at the mansion before me, the Wayne Manor. I need to make this right, and I cannot do that with everyone thinking I am dead. It may be the best option for me right now, with this kid on the way. I feel a guilty tug in my stomach as I remember the way I vanished on Raven last night, I know that she needs me right now. We haven't discussed if she is going to tell the others, but if she does I sort of want a warning so that they don't find me a try to kill me. I've experienced death already.

I suck in a breath of heavy Gotham air, the faint smell of rain tickling my nose. I look up noticing Gotham's signature cloudy skies it is right about to rain. I look at the big doors of the manor, chewing at the inside of my cheek and nervously debating when I should knock on the door is not as easy as I thought it would be. I have debated with myself if I should turn back and figure out another way to stop what I am doing with my life and attempt to turn it all around for this kid.

A thought runs through my head that maybe that maybe this kid is what we both needed so that I can turn my life around and she can put some energy into...I don't know anything. I chew on the inside of my cheek and fidget with my keys in my hand, letting them jingle carelessly. I take a couple more steps until I am right in front of the door, taking another deep breath and closing my eyes. I knock on the door before I even open my eyes. I quickly open them almost as soon as I do. My heart feels like it may beat out of my chest.

"Good afternoon, May I help you," Alfred asks as he opens the door, I can't help but smile. I have missed him, he was always so proper and made me feel a little less like just another kid with no parents.

"Hello, Alfred...it is great to see you again," I say Alfred doesn't blink an eye to my comment, just smiles warmly.

"I apologize, sir, I must not remember you. It comes with old age" He deadpans, I smirk and nod. I prepare what I want to say, how could I even begin to tell any of the people from my past life as Jason Todd, that I have been alive this whole time. What if this puts an even bigger target on my back.

"Well, it has been a long time. We never got to say a proper goodbye either." I say he still remains unfazed. He was always one of the most professional butlers I have ever come across. Well, the only butler I have come across but that's not the point.

"I haven't the idea what you are going on about, but how about you come in for some tea and tell me about how we know each other." He says warmly, I nod and step through the door, looking around at the place I once called home. It hasn't changed a bit. The smell of tea and some pot roast fills the air, it smells the same too. It gives me a feeling that I haven't had in a while. Alfred always had a way of making this place feel more like home than any other place I could have been.

He leads me through the parlor and into the sitting room, where the same couches that I knew were in the same spot. I smile a little as he gestures for me to sit down. I do so and I lean back looking up at him, the same warm smile on his face.

"Is Bruce home?" I ask Alfred nods and checks his pocket watch looking down through his glasses that rest on his nose.

"He should be, would you like me to request his presence? Who shall I tell him is waiting for him?" He asks I suck in a breath and chew on my bottom lip for only half a second.

"Jason Todd" I announce, my heart beating so fast I could feel it in my ears.


End file.
